Before the Dance
by aquashiram14
Summary: A prequel to Essence starring Wes and Rui as they set out through Orre to stop the evil Team Snagem and Cipher. Many characters make an appearance here that also star in Essence.
1. Prologue

Just my take on Pokemon Colosseum. Introduces elements from Essence later on! Anything not owned by me is not owned by me, including characters like Wes and Rui, and Pokemon such as Espeon and Umbreon.

Once, there was a world. Once, there was the Old Order.

And then something went terribly, terribly wrong…

_Be guided by the sun_

_Be guarded by the moon_

_No longer must you run_

_For your salvation comes soon…_

_By day your path is lit_

_By night your soul is cradled_

_No longer to fate submit_

_For there you heart shall be opened_

Prologue

Somewhere in Hoenn…

"Are you sure you want to do this? This can't be reversed. After all, we're not one to allow you to turn back on your decisions." A cruel smile curled the lip of the woman that now faced the distraught young lady. Her husband (or maybe her lover) held her hand firmly and stroked her tearstreaked cheek.

"There is nothing else we can do. We have nothing anymore, our parents have disowned us. We have no money, no food, no clothing for our child. Our resources are only enough for us two…but…" At this the lady began to cry once more. "We have no idea what to do except this, ma'am."

In her arms she held a small baby. She handed it to the woman, whose smiled widened even more. In a falsely soothing voice, she said, "You needn't worry, ma'am. Your child will have a good life, and later on when your baby comes of age, I shall take your precious back to you two and you will see how we have raised this little chum."

The husband dipped his head in resignation. "Then it is done. I am sorry, my little baby," he whispered, tickling the baby's feet. "I am so sorry. Please forgive us when you learn of what we have done."

The woman chuckled under her breath and handed the grieving couple a check for 100,000 Poke. "That will be enough for you to find lodging, get food, and find a good, stable job," she promised, although she knew she was lying. "Your child shall be given nothing but the best, I swear upon Lord Rayquaza."

Somewhere else entirely…

"No, no, stop it!"

A flurry of action.

Couldn't hear, couldn't see.

She could barely make out rushing shapes that moved restlessly.

She hid where her parents had placed her, hid for fear of her own life.

"Don't take her away from us! Don't, please! Can't you see? Don't you know who you are? Stop, please, stop! She's our daughter. Why do you want to take her away from us? What drives you to do this?"

There was a horrible, bloodcurdling scream.

She began to chew on her knuckles to prevent herself from crying and thus being heard and found.

She made out black and red shapes that painted the wall, stained the blue paint that had been there before.

"What have you done?"

Her father?

It was all so blurred in her mind. She was terrified.

"Just hand her over like a civilized man and no harm shall come upon you."

She couldn't recognize this voice.

"No, I never will. Get out of my house."

Then she heard a loud BANG. She bit down harder to keep herself from screaming with fright. What was that stranger doing in her house? What did that stranger want?

She gasped as a metallic, warm liquid flowed into her mouth and realized that she had been biting down so hard she was drawing blood. She wiped the blood off onto the floor and curled into a ball, waiting for it all to end, waiting for it all to be over…

"Honey, it's okay. We're safe."

The closet door opened.

Who was it?

It wasn't her mommy. Why was she pretending to be mommy?

She pushed herself backwards to the corner, unable to speak. She was so frightened that she could feel herself trembling all over.

"I'm your mommy, little one. Don't worry, everything is safe."

She refused to move. This wasn't her mommy!

Then the rough hands grabbed her. She screamed, screamed for her mommy or her daddy, only to hear those cruel, cruel words.

"They aren't here for you, honey. They abandoned you. I'm here instead. Isn't that _wonderful_?"

She screamed aloud, struggling as that strange woman took her away.


	2. Chapter One: Sparks

Chapter One: Sparks

"_I taught you how to use this Snag Machine. It's the only, and I repeat, THE ONLY ONE WE HAVE. The next time I catch you pushing random buttons for your own damn amusement, the consequences won't be so pretty. You answer me, Gonzap, and you obey me without any question, any at all! Is that clear, pretty boy? Is that clear?"_

_He gasped, closing his eyes, willing himself not to cry. The unsaid rule permeated itself everywhere in this building._

_No crying._

_He sniffed and nodded weakly. _

"_I want your word, you lazy ass," Gonzap snarled. "I want your word. Prove to me that you aren't a mute idiot. Prove to me that you're worth what you said you were worth when you offered your services. I don't care how old you are, you could be eighty for all I care, I'd treat you the same way. Answer me!"_

"_Yes, master," he whimpered. For Rayquaza's sake, he was only seven. He didn't deserve this…he didn't think he did…_

_Gonzap threw him onto the floor. He shrieked with pain as he landed hard on his right arm. Thank goodness that wasn't his snagging arm. He pushed himself up and looked up at Gonzap, who now towered over him like a hulking, hungry monster. He shivered. He was so afraid._

"_Mark my words, you fail me one more time, I'll stomp the living daylights out of you and scrape your remains off the ground and fry them on a stove and serve you up for dinner," Gonzap warned dangerously. "You may be a very talented Snagger, and you are, I will commend you for that, but there's no disobeying the great Gonzap, head of Team Snagem. You listen to me, and no one else! Your own filthy weak heart has no say in what I tell you to do. I tell you to snag, you snag. I tell you to surrender, you surrender. I tell you to kick, you kick. I tell you to go, you go. I tell you to kill…you kill. Pretty boy, you got that?"_

"_Yes master," he replied quietly, lowering his head. "Yes, master."_

"_Good." A cruel smile curled Gonzap's lip. "Now that you've had that pounded good into you, it's about time I take you to get yourself the Snagger's mark. It'll mark you as one of Snagem's Snaggers…and it'll make sure that if you escape, I'll know who you are."_

Wes awoke and cried out with pain. He felt his face, expecting to feel blood as it trickled down his cheeks.

There was nothing.

His closest pals, Espeon and Umbreon, leapt onto the bed next to him, nuzzling him gently.

"Espiuuuuu," Espeon purred ("It was just a dream, little one.").

"Umbri umbri briuuuu," added Umbreon gently ("Relax, no one will hurt you here.").

He petted them gently on the heads. "Thank you, Sunny and Stellaluna…" He sighed, trying to slow his panting, quick breaths.

He pressed a switch that turned on the dim lightbulb that hung bare on the ceiling. "1:38 AM," he whispered to himself. "It sure is early to be up, huh. Goddammit all, this place," he swore harshly.

"Espi," chided Espeon lightly ("Gonzap treats you like a son nowadays.").

"I know, but it's just to keep me riding along, isn't it? Why am I even here? Now that I'm thinking…why? Why am I here? There is nothing…nothing at all. Nothing except the shattered memories of Pokémon and their owners. The lives I ruined forever. The Pokémon I ruined forever. Their hearts have been locked away and now what? Sunny, you too. And you, Stellaluna. You two were so instrumental that Gonzap promised that he'd never take you two away from me. Always helping me with the snagging job, that's what you two always did. For what? Isn't it wrong, Sunny? Isn't it wrong, Stellaluna? I can't help but think…oh…what have I done?" Wes lay back down, willing himself once more to not cry. To not break that unspoken rule. Living in Orre was tough. The conditions in this bone dry desert were too forbidding for any Pokémon to live here. It was harsh living even for people.

"Why am I here?" he croaked again, feeling an oncoming wave of tears.

"Espi espi piuuu," Espeon said ("So that your mom and dad can live and have food to eat.").

"Umbri!" cried Umbreon ("But is it right to steal just to save someone else?").

"Are my memories even correct?" Wes asked. "It's all a blur to me. I can hardly even remember what my parents look like, and I should. I saw them for the first six years of my life, hell, I'm supposed to remember these things. What's wrong with me? I can't even remember where I found you two. All I know is that you were both lonely Eevee and I rescued you…but how? Where?" He put his head in his hands. "And now I'm here and I have no idea what happened to me. This is a shitty hellhole, this all is."

"Piuuu," murmured Espeon ("This is what Team Snagem does to you.").

"I made a shitty decision, didn't I? I could have found a job trying to pump water into Phenac City's fountains. Or even working at a Poke Mart or a Poke Center. And what am I doing here? Being a Snagger, stealing away other trainers' most beloved Pokémon. Their partners. Their best friends. I don't know what I'd do if you two were taken away from me, yet here I am taking away Pokémon from others. Aren't I just a wonderful person now." Wes punched the wall.

Umbreon crawled up underneath his arm and nuzzled his cheek. Wes could tell by the look in his eyes just what he was thinking. Such was the tightness of the bond that Wes shared with his dear Espeon and Umbreon—just one look in the eye, just hearing the voice, and each could easily tell what the other was thinking. Wes cherished it, but the guilt refused to leave him. Ten years' worth of snagging. That was a lot of guilt to deal with. With some effort, he tucked it back away deep inside him, somewhere that he could never ever try to reach unless forced to, and he began to think again.

"I can't just leave, you know," said Wes at last, and Espeon looked up with amazement. "I have to leave…an impression." At this Umbreon snickered, and Wes allowed himself a very rare smile. "I have access to the weaponry room. They have bombs there. Small bombs that can devastate entire buildings. Set off by the press of a button. It's nighttime, Sunny. Why don't we go and check it out? Stellaluna, you come along too. It's not too late to leave, and never too early to start planning."

They rushed off down the stairs and took an elevator down into the basement. A humongous Snag Machine stood upon the wire skeleton of a human. A smaller, more portable version was strapped to that skeleton's shoulder and wrapped down in the form of small red wire to the second part of the contraption that was like a piece of armor. It wrapped around the wrist and also seemed to shield the top part of the hand, but really, that was where the Poke ball would come out of, ready to snag. It was blue, Wes's favorite color.

Wes searched around elsewhere as well and found to his delight the drawer of remote-controlled bombs. He took two one, one small and one big. The small one could easily destroy the Snag Machine, and the big one would lay waste to the entire hideout.

"To hell with all those little peons," he muttered. "They won't die." He lay the small bomb right next to the Snag Machine and then briefed Umbreon on what he had in mind. He was master at coming up with clever plans on the spot. After all, they were required when going on snagging expeditions.

"Stellaluna, I can't take this Snag Machine with me just yet because it'll take too long to put on. Plus, when it comes off the big Snag Machine beeps to alert everyone else in this stupid hideout, meaning I'd get caught before I could move. So when this bomb hits zero, rip it off fast as you can, okay? I can't risk it getting broken in any way. If I'm going to leave Team Snagem, I'm taking this thing with me so they can't ever snag any Pokémon ever again." Umbreon nodded and then Wes added, "I'll already be on the run, dropping the larger bomb in the main entrance for maximum destruction. Catch up to me and meet me by my one-wheeled motorbike. That's the biggest, fastest one I have and it'll get me places quick. Go it? Remember, timing is everything, but I know you can do it Stellaluna. You've pulled off far more difficult tricks before."

Wes turned to Espeon, who was also eagerly awaiting instructions. "Espeon, stay by my side. Distract any of the peons and Gonzap who look like they're about to grab me with a quick little Confusion. You can do that, I know you can."

"Piu," mewled Espeon shortly ("Of course.").

"Okay, get ready to roll." Wes tossed the smaller bomb right onto the head of the larger Snag Machine and whispered under his breath. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five… four…three…two…Stellaluna, now!"

_**BOOM!**_

Just like that Wes ran for his life as he heard screams and yells above him.

"What just happened?"

"Oh my God, the basement exploded!"

The wall was completely shattered. Wes stepped easily out of it as he ran and then made a beeline for the door. He saw several peons approach him, but they quickly fell unconscious with a little mental poke from Espeon. He smiled. "Good going Espeon, keep it up!"

He found his motorbike sitting outside the hideout, untouched and still in fine working condition. He was glad that Gonzap hadn't had the mind to break it in half, which didn't seem impossible for someone like Gonzap.

Umbreon bounded up to him, barking loudly and dropping the Snag Machine into the side car.

"Great, sweetie," cooed Wes. He saw Gonzap step outside the hideout, his face a mask of hatred and anger. Umbreon and Espeon settled into the hovering side car and as Wes started up the motorbike, several peons attempted to catch him. Too late. Wes laughed aloud with exhilaration as he began to speed away. Before he forgot, he whipped out a remote and pressed the big, red button.

Clouds of dust roared to life and swirled around the hideout, followed by the loudest explosion Wes had ever heard. He winced as he drove away.

"Fuck you Gonzap," he muttered.

It was 2:30 AM. He had been driving straight south for an hour. He was growing tired and his headlight batteries, already low on power, were now on the verge of dying, causing the light to flicker every now and then. Wes decided that this wasn't very safe so he parked the motorbike underneath a rocky formation that formed a sort of natural shelter. It also would help shield him from the view of others. Espeon and Umbreon curled up next to him to keep him warm. Rayquaza knew how cold Orre could get at night in stark contrast to the steaming temperatures of the day. For once Wes was thankful for his attire: a long-sleeved blue trench coat with some built-in chest/shoulder armor and tight but very warm black pants. Or leggings. Whatever they were. He didn't know, but they were comfortable. He took off his black platform shoes, which were almost like boots except they ended right above his ankle, and let his bare feet bury themselves in the sand.

3:00 AM. Wes couldn't sleep. He screwed up his mind, stretched his brain as far as it could go, trying to remember.

Remember his past.

_Come on, Wes. Your parents were poor and in an attempt to support them, you left house when you were only six._

_Six?_

_That doesn't make much sense._

_But you know you've been with Team Snagem at least since you were seven, if not younger. So what then?_

_But how you have crossed Hoenn to Orre when you were only six? You're too little for that…but then..sometimes circumstances cause even the little ones to grow up far too fast. So who knows?_

Wes clutched his head in his hands. He was suffering from a rather painful headache now. These headaches ailed him every now and then and at seemingly random occurrences, but this time he was pretty sure he had given it to himself by thinking so hard.

The pain was overwhelmingly agonizing. When had it ever hurt this bad? He heard himself moan quietly and then heard a purr as Espeon looked up in concern. She nudged her brother, Umbreon, awake, and they both cuddled against him, mewling with worry.

Wes's vision melted into red. All he could see was red. Red, flowing like the ocean, spattering a wall, then tumbling back like a tsunami and spilling over the land. The crimson stains were everywhere. He wanted to balk, to cover his eyes, but he was forced to look.

And he tumbled into the world of dreaming.

"_There's a small village near Crescent Ridge, the mountainous area that separates the great lake from Orre, which marks the boundary that leads into Hoenn. There's a particular family there that has resided there ever since Orre was settled, and they…are special."_

_There was mocking in his voice._

_He looked at two of his most trusted commanders. "Damien and Timitria. You two have been entrusted with a very crucial mission. Go to Crescent Ridge and to go the village there. It's right in the middle of Crescent Ridge's tallest mountain and it's aptly called Middle Crescent Village. Find their house, it's easily the biggest one there from the research of my trusted scout…" The strange figure cloaked in darkness petted the head of his Salamence, who purred with delight. "…Bring their little child back here. I have replacement parents already ready to take on a new responsibility…to raise that child away from any awareness of power or shift. Remember, Middle Crescent Village. For a long time now, it has been predicted by Fateen and many other mystics and seers that the shifter would be the doom of us all. I can't let that happen."_

"_Master, we will succeed," said Timitria coldly, bowing. She eyed Damien and then said in a sharp voice, "Let's go. The helicopter is waiting. We will land at the base of Crescent Ridge and climb up from there using our Shadow Pokémon and the captive experiment of our Code: XD001 Project. It will be all but too easy to take the child."_

_The man turned to a small boy that was sitting on the Salamence. "Little boy, I want you to befriend the child. Teach the child about how great Team Snagem is, teach the child about Shadow Pokémon and how they are but another form of art, of beauty. Then the child will be taken far, far away to Hoenn so that any awareness of Orre and of lineage shall vanish."_

"_Master."_

_The man picked up his cellphone and answered in a gruff, annoyed voice, "Yes?"_

"_The child has grandparents in Agate Village."_

"_And?"_

_Timitria sounded even more annoyed now. "What will we do if the grandparents wish to see their grandchild? We can't have them knowing what we've done. We must work undercover."_

"_Well if you know where they live, make sure you can introduce the little child to his…or her…grandparents."_

"_Wouldn't that destroy the point of our brainwashing?"_

"_Timitria, Agate Village is so far away and is always in its own little world. How will they know of the doings of Team Snagem, hm?"_

"_Very well, master. I will do as such." The man turned to the little boy. "Remember, little Wes, destroy that child's identity. Destroy any sense of individuality and humanity still residing in that child's heart. Teach him (or her) that he (or she) is nothing but a thing. A thing. And make sure it sticks."_

Espeon was nudging Wes over and over again. "Espi?" she asked worriedly ("Are you okay?").

"I'm fine, little Sunny," Wes whispered back. Umbreon nodded in acknowledgement but seemed to be wondering what had happened.

"I met a girl once. She was little, very little. Been stolen from her parents so that she'd be raised amidst Snagem. But the flaw in the plan was her grandparents, who had maintained strong contact with her real parents. I remember…belittling her." The memories came back. They didn't help him unravel anything before Team Snagem, but now he knew something more. "I slapped her around, made her do all the little cleaning tasks for me. Then a week later she was whisked off to Hoenn by her 'parents'. She always had a smile on her face though. Looked so happy to be my little slave. But behind her eyes…her eyes were always very sad. As if she missed her past life, a life that would never return to her." Wes sighed. "If only I could meet her again, I'd give anything to apologize."

"Umbri," murmured Umbreon ("Who knows, fate is a curious thing…").

"Indeed," agreed Wes. "She was such a fragile little thing…but so happy. Happy all the time, and still so sad. Always grieving about something. Were her parents killed?"

"Espiuuu," said Espeon ("Enough thinking, Wisteria, sleep").

"Don't call me that, Sunny," chided Wes. "That name…that isn't my real name. That can't be. I was named Wes."

Espeon mewled under her breath in contradiction and Umbreon nodded, as if agreeing with Espeon.

"Espi espi esp," explained Espeon quietly ("Once, your name was Wisteria, for the gentle flower that grows upon the vine.").

"How do you know?" Wes asked incredulously.

"Umbriuuuu," replied Umbreon ("We remember.").

"Oh, Sunny, Stellaluna, please tell me!" Wes begged in a pleading voice. "I need to know, I need to know…"

"Espi espeon." ("No, it isn't in our position to tell.")

Umbreon purred in agreement ("You must learn of your own past.").

Wes sighed. "Very well, you two. But…that girl…she…has appeared in my dreams so often now. Perhaps I might see her again. But what will she look like? Will she still have those beautiful eyes? Those beautiful, sad, grieving eyes? Will she still have her red hair? Her innocence? Her naivety? Now that I think about it, I can remember so much, yet I remember so little. The details seem faded now…am I even correct?"

Espeon and Umbreon didn't reply, but instead curled up next to him and fell promptly asleep.

Wes lay down, using his Snag Machine as a substitute pillow, and found that he really was tired.

It was 3:30 AM already.

"Honey, we have to go on a business trip to Orre."

Rui sighed, playing those words over and over again in her head. They were CONSTANTLY on business trips. Italics didn't even convey the point here. Bold, underlined italics would. It was to the point where they were out of the house more often than in the house.

And now here she was in Pyrite Town, expected to get to her grandparents' house in Agate Village somehow without actually getting killed. She figured it'd been a bad idea anyways to get dropped off here, but heck, that farmer had fresh produce aimed for Pyrite Town. What else should she have done? Insisted that he take her to Agate? No way, that was never going to happen.

"Hey babe, wanna go out with me tonight?"

Rui whirled around and spotted a bodybuilder, approaching her with a very voracious stare in his eyes. She shuddered. She wasn't exactly dressed in a suggestive way, with a jean jacket over a purple shirt that covered her midriff, thank you very much, along with a skirt that went halfway down her thighs—okay maybe it was a bit short but what could she do?—and knee high boots. She also had a necklace with a crescent moon as a pendant. It was a present from Grandpa Eagun.

"Come with me to my house. There's a nice soft bed, baby, and I can rock your world just fine…"

"No thanks," replied Rui quickly.

"Oh, I don't take no as an answer. You're coming with me!"

Rui took off down the alleyway. Where was the hotel? She had been heading towards it and as luck would have it, she was hopelessly lost…

Oh, there it was.

She pulled open the door and rushed in, panting. "May I have a room for the night?" she asked as fast as she could. "Preferably without any people in it?" she added. "I'm on a trip on my own."

The receptionist nodded. "Room 101 is open. Here's the key. That will be 100 Poke for the night."

Rui forked over the money. Her parents had given her 10,000 Poke, so she still had tons left to spare. She sighed and walked down the hall, pulling open the hotel room door and flopping on the soft bed.

Only to hear screams outside.

She peeked out the window, her unrelenting curiosity pushing her into an upright position to get a better look. Slowly she opened the window and pushed it up so that she could hear what was going on.

The Duel Square was brightly lit and a small little boy was battling a very vicious-looking…Makuhita?

She gasped, her eyes wide with terror. What was wrong with the Makuhita? It was surrounded by a black, evil aura. She reached out to its heart…

The Makuhita's heart was closed. All emotion was gone. This Makuhita only wanted to win, to attack and win, regardless of who the victim was.

The little boy's own Mareep was wrestling inside a very evil-looking Poke ball. How could the trainer just steal away a Pokémon and feel no guilt for it? As the Mareep lost her own fight and the boy was beginning to lose his, Rui finally lost it. She tore out of the room and ran down to Duel Square, screaming, "Stop! Makuhita, stop!"

Everyone turned around.

"Hey hot chick," said the owner of that strange Makuhita. "Shut up or I'll rape you."

"Stop it!" she begged. "The little boy's had enough! Why are you using that Makuhita to attack him? Can't you see that he's already lost? And why are you stealing away his precious little Pokémon? That's wrong!" She eyed him ferociously, rage bubbling in her veins. "Besides…what's with the Makuhita anyways? It's got a very strange aura about it…and it has no emotion whatsoever…you've done something to him, haven't you?"

Just like that, the trainer's eyes flared. "What…what did you say? Strange aura? Hot chick, you know too much. How did you damn figure it out?"

"What do you mean?" Suddenly Rui felt like she should be scared.

"Go on, Makuhita. Finish him," sneered the trainer. Then he rounded on Rui. "Hot chick, you better keep your mouth shut. I don't know how you knew about the art of Shadow Pokémon, and I don't know how you see them, but one peep out of you and—,"

"NO!" screamed Rui as the boy toppled over the cliff. "No, no, that's…how dare you!"

The trainer approached her dangerously. "Hot chick. Listen to me. Shut up." He got out some handcuffs and Rui realized that she had said too much.

"I'm gonna get you back to the boss and shut you up for good!" he shouted, chasing after her.

It was no good. The trainer tackled Rui to the ground. She shrieked with pain but was cut off as her head was slammed into the concrete of Pyrite Town and blackness consumed her.

"Espiiiiii!"

Wes groaned, stretching out his stiff legs and forcing himself to stand up. Despite having gotten maybe seven or eight hours' worth of rest the past night, he was still perpetually exhausted. He yawned, flinging his arms back.

"Ugh…well, good morning to you two," he muttered.

Espeon rubbed against his leg and Umbreon barked.

"I guess we'd better get going, eh?" Wes flung open the small "trunk" in the back of his motorbike (it was more like a small compartment, really) and took out a rolled up piece of laminated paper. It was a map of Orre. He pointed to the large red diamond. "Here's the Team Snagem hideout that I just blew up," he said to Espeon and Umbreon, who stared intently at the map. "I think I'm here right now, underneath a random cave." He pointed to an area known as the Rocky Desert due to the fact that it was mainly bedrock and not sand that constituted the ground. "Hmm…what's this place? I remember Gonzap sometimes uses this place to stock up on supplies like potions and things because here no one really knows who he is…well, no one will know who I am either. Let's go there, Outskirt Stands!"

It was 10:50 AM and the heat was already starting to overwhelm Wes. He dearly wanted to take off his jacket, but then all he had underneath was some light bulletproof armor. It was rather revealing without his jacket.

"Oh whatever," he hissed to himself. "It's scorching hot." He took some spray sunscreen from the back of the motorbike and coated himself in a nice, thick layer of it to protect himself from sunburns. Then he climbed into the motorbike and let his jacket rest behind him in the seat. "Come on, Sunny and Stellaluna. We're going to the Outskirt Stands. There I can ponder what I'll do next, and stock up on some supplies. Who knows when we'll need them?"

Espeon and Umbreon leapt into the hovering sidecar. Wes put the key in the ignition and the motorbike roared to life. He smiled and turned into the direction of Outskirt Stands.

Above him, a strange eagle-like creature circled lazily through the sky. Espeon looked up and trilled a meow of surprise. "Espi esp!" ("That doesn't look like a bird…")

"Oh, don't mind it," called Wes over the roar of the motor.

"Espi?" replied Espeon suspiciously ("But its wings are almost like half-moons.").

"It's okay, don't mind it," Wes repeated.

Espeon didn't reply and Wes assumed the matter was settled.

It took almost an hour to reach Outskirt Stands. Wes was tired from all that driving and was breaking a sweat. He sighed, wishing there was someplace that he could shower. He took a small towel and wiped off his sweat and some sunscreen and then put his coat back on and hooked on the Snag Machine so that it wouldn't get stolen from his vehicle, which he parked next to the entrance.

"Come on, you two. Let's get ourselves some refreshments," said Wes.

Espeon and Umbreon leapt out of the sidecar only too obligingly while Umbreon let out a humongous yawn.

"Tired too, eh boy?" Wes chuckled.

Umbreon trotted along and made no reply.

"Espi," said Espeon mischievously ("He didn't sleep at all!").

"Umbri!" Umbreon cried ("Wes, make her shut up…").

"Oh stop it you two," said Wes playfully. "You two act just like siblings. Then and again, you are. Sometimes I wonder just how you two manage to tolerate each other under the same roof."

"Piuuu," said Espeon ("It's just for you, Wes.").

"Good mornin' boy," said the owner of the café that was inside the abandoned

train engine. Fans from the ceiling kept the inside rather cool, despite the scorching heat outside. "I'm Mr. Kiffster, owner of the Train Café, but everybody 'round here calls me Big Kiff. Wot's yer name? How old are ye, fifteen? Ye don't look too old ter me, ye look like just a lil' younglin'."

"My name is Wes, Mr. Kiffster sir," said Wes, summoning his manners. Espeon and Umbreon leapt up into the table and sat down near Wes and they both purred. "These are my two Pokémon partners. Espeon's name is Sunny and Umbreon's name is Stellaluna. They're sister and brother. Sir, you wouldn't happen to have any Poke snacks and water for them, would you? They're hungry and thirsty."

"Oh, no need for them manners," said Mr. Kiffster, waving his large hand. "I got lots of food fer yer darlin's. I'll get 'em two bowls of the super-nutritious stuff to keep 'em going for a good few days plus a nice big ol' bowl of water. Wot's fer you, young son?"

"I'll just have a glass of water with…" Wes looked at the menu. "With a salad, please." He took out his wallet and placed 50 Poke on the table. That was the combined cost of the Pokémon food, water, and salad. He tossed in an extra 10 Poke for tip.

"Thank ye kindly," said Mr. Kiffster, taking the bills. "Here's two bowls of water fer yer Pokémon and…" He took out a big bag of Pokémon food and poured it into two more plates and then slid them towards Espeon and Umbreon, "…food fer 'em too. As fer you, Wes, wot kind o' dressing do ye want?"

"Ranch please, sir," replied Wes politely.

"No need for 'em manners," grunted Mr. Kiffster again, going into the refrigerator and putting out a salad. "I apologize that it ain't the freshest stuff around, but it's hard ter slap a kitchen on ter this café. So I have ter go out every now 'n then ter make sure that I keep our stocks supplied. Don't worry though, it ain't poison."

"It's okay, I just needed a little something to fill my stomach. I've been on the road for quite some time," said Wes with a flattering smile.

"Got yerself a kindly smile there," commented Mr. Kiffster, turning around to give another customer a beer.

Despite the slightly stale taste that was in the salad, Wes eagerly devoured it and then drained his glass of water. Life returned to him. He heard the contented mewls and barks of Espeon and Umbreon as they chomped down their foods.

After they had finished, Wes smiled and dipped his head towards Mr. Kiffster as he took away their plates and put them in the sink. "Thank you for the food. I feel a lot better now, and so do Sunny and Stellaluna."

"I'm glad ter serve ye," said Mr. Kiffster warmly.

Just then there was a loud "BREAKING NEWS!" from the TV. Mr. Kiffster and Wes abruptly turned around to face that large screen of the TV that was mounted onto the wall in the middle of the café. Several other customers sipping their drinks and eating their meals were looking too.

The reporter appeared and began to speak. "Breaking news, all good citizens of the peaceful Orre! (Here Wes coughed slightly to himself.) There has been a major explosion to the northeast of this region, near the Peake Mountain. A building that has finally been identified as the hideout and headquarters of the notorious Team Snagem has been blown up! The causes are still being investigated, but so far the Orre police have found that it was most likely intentional. Investigations will continue until all details have been discovered and confirmed. In the meantime, please keep watch for Team Snagem members and their boss, Gonzap, because nobody was present at the site of the explosion. It is likely then that they have all scattered. Thank you."

The TV resumed displaying diagrams of an oncoming warm front.

"Well ain't that interesting. Team Snagem's down 'n out fer good! Finally! All them tales of trainers bein' terrorized and havin' their precious Pokémon stolen. Now that ain't right."

"Agreed," said Wes solemnly, feeling guiltier than ever. He uncomfortably hid his left arm behind him to conceal most of the Snag Machine. "Well, I have to get going. I just figured I'd make a pit stop here. I'll be sure to return if there's any supplies I need…actually, speaking of supplies, what do you stock?"

"Oh, healing supplies. I have all sorts of potions, antidotes, burn heals, ice heals, paralyze heals, awakenings, full heals fer her every need…wot is it that ye need anyways?" asked Mr. Kiffster, bringing out a few boxes full of Pokémon supplies.

"Hmm, I have some potions already. May I have 5 super potions? I have some of each status item already…oh, and may I please have 5 more full heals?"

Mr. Kiffster gave them to him and he put them in his bag. It was a messenger back that was black and slung casually over his right shoulder. That'll be 3,500 Poke for the super potions and 3,000 Poke fer the full heals. Altogether that's 6,500 Poke. Ye got the money?"

"Yes, sir," said Wes, opening his wallet. He had 300,000 Poke to spend. It was the money that Gonzap had given him. Every time he brought back a snagged Pokémon for use in the Cipher Lab out in the middle of the desert, he was paid a grand sum for it as positive reinforcement. 300,000 Poke was a lot, he figured. It would be more than enough to find Gonzap again and bring him down.

Mr. Kiffster got out the super potions and the full heals and Wes stuffed them into his bag. "Thank you sir. Have a good day!"

"Thank ye kindly fer the business, boy. Do come back again if ye need anythin' else!" said Mr. Kiffster jovially.

As Wes left, however, another young boy came up to him. He had spiky pink hair, dark blue jeans, and a brown jacket with a lot of pockets on the front. He looked somewhat tough and Wes wondered what his motives were. "Hello there," he said dryly. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled. "I'm Willie! I saw you from the other side of the café and well, you look tough! I like tough. You wouldn't happen to be a Pokémon trainer, would you?" he asked eagerly.

_So he wants a Pokémon battle. Well, that'll get my pals back into shape, _Wes though, amused. "Yes, I do happen to train Pokémon."

"Then…I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" said Willie triumphantly. "I'm tough too, you know. Let's get outside and have ourselves a match! I'm going to train using you before I enter the Phenac Colosseum near here."

"Challenge accepted," replied Wes. "Come, Sunny and Stellaluna." They both leapt down from the counter, eager for a battle.

"Espi!" cried Espeon ("And there won't be any snagging this time!").

They stood a couple of yards away from each other to allow maximum battling room for their Pokémon. There wasn't any proper arena, so they would have to make do with the sand and the rocks.

"Go!" called Willie, throwing his two Poke balls into the air. "Zigzagoon and Zigzagoon!"

Out came the striped brown-and-white raccoons with black masks around their eyes. Wes found them to be almost adorable and knew instantly that Espeon and Umbreon could triumph without a problem. He had trained them well, at least, in his opinion he had.

"Sunny and Stellaluna, you know what to do," he said encouragingly as Espeon and Umbreon stepped up and took their places. He pointed at Willie and then gave his commands. "Sunny, confuse the right Zigzagoon with a good, snappy Confusion! Stellaluna, bite the other Zigzagoon and then retreat back before hitting him with a Secret Power to throw him off guard! Do it quick!"

"Zigzagoon, dodge Umbreon!" called Willie, and just in the nick of time. Zigzagoon leapt out of the way, dodging Umbreon's pounce. But Umbreon was wilier than that and easily bowled him over as he zigzagged to the side in his characteristic zigzag movements and hit him with a Secret Power. A jolt of electricity came from the attack as well (it was "Secret" Power after all) and left Zigzagoon mewling with pain as he became paralyzed. He curled up into a ball, fur standing on end.

The other Zigzagoon was also hunched over, eyes squeezed shut as Espeon fixed her gaze upon him. It was clear that he was losing the mental assault. Wes smiled.

"Zigzagoon!" yelled Willie sharply, and the Zigzagoon snapped out of his trance. "Go on, tackle the Espeon as hard as you can!"

Zigzagoon zigzagged forward, growling threateningly.

"Don't worry, Sunny," said Wes. He raised his voice. "Sunny, meet him in the middle and hit him with Return! Send him flying back to his place!" He looked at Umbreon, who was pummeling a paralyzed Zigzagoon. "Come on Stellaluna, you're smarter than that! Finish him off with a quick, good Bite! Use those jaws!"

Umbreon barked and bit down on Zigzagoon, shaking his head from side to side before flinging the Zigzagoon back to Willie's side of the battlefield. The poor little Zigzagoon whimpered with pain and exhaustion and tried to stand, but failed and fell over.

"You didn't cause him to bleed, did you?" asked Wes quietly as Umbreon bounded back to him.

Umbreon shook his head and stood to attention, waiting for another command. Wes sighed with relief.

Espeon and Zigzagoon crashed in midair and Espeon easily batted Zigzagoon aside with her paws, drawing upon some of Wes's own energy to fuel the Return attack. The strength of her bond with him meant for a very strong assault, and Zigzagoon was unable to handle it. He fell onto the sand and didn't get up.

Willie summoned them back to their Poke balls. "Good job, Zigzagoon and Zigzagoon. You two fought your hardest!" He looked up at Wes, respect gleaming in his eyes. "Wow, you really showed me up, didn't you? What's your name?" He walked up to him, hand held out.

"I'm Wes," said Wes, shaking Willie's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Willie. He looked forlornly at his Poke balls. "Well, I guess I'm not as strong as I thought, eh? Here, take this." Willie gave Wes a golden slip that was shaped like a ticket. A gold Poke ball was printed on the front, but other than that, there was no other text. "That's a Colosseum Pass," said Willie upon seeing Wes's confused expression. "It'll allow you to enter all the Colosseums that Orre has to offer. I know there's one in Phenac City, one in Pyrite Town, and one that's under construction, but I'll bet anything that there's more to be discovered. Good luck finding them all and becoming champion in them all too! I know you can do it. I have to train harder, personally, but you've already got what it takes!"

"Thanks," said Wes, tucking it into his bag.

"Where are you headed next?" asked Willie.

"I…I don't know," said Wes honestly, running a hand through his hair in contemplation. "I actually don't know."

Espeon and Umbreon snickered behind him.

"Oh shut up you two," muttered Wes.

Willie chuckled. "Some good friends you've got there, and I'm being honest, Wes. Keep them and give them lots of love and they'll grown even stronger and fight even harder for you. Mark my words, it'll happen if you love them. Anyways, why don't you go to Phenac City and check out Phenac Colosseum? No doubt you'll find a great challenge there."

"Phenac City…" The name sounded familiar to Wes and he knew it was marked on his map. But just to be sure, he asked, "Where is it?"

"Go east from here. You can't possible miss it either. It's filled with fountains and artificial rivers…everything! Sometimes I have to wonder where they get all that water from, because Orre has everything but water. And wild Pokémon. It's a pretty city too. Very peaceful there. The colosseum is pretty laid back too. Nice motorbike, by the way," said Willie. "I'm going to head on inside and finish up my food. See you around!"

Wes mounted his motorbike and took out the key from his pocket. Espeon and Umbreon leapt into the sidecar as usual, but before Wes could start up the engine, another truck came roaring down the path.

_Don't see too many trucks over here, _Wes mused to himself. But then he recognized the driver. It was Folly! He was one of the grunts that worked under the administrator boss Miror B., a strange disco dance-loving guy with two-foot tall hair. Trudley was sitting next to him, a happy smile on his face. His eyes followed the truck (which wasn't going very fast in comparison to the potential of his motorbike) and saw that on the back was a squirming sack.

Shaped very much like a person.

Phenac City could wait. He was following that truck. He waited for a few seconds and then began following them from a safe distance away. That way the two of them couldn't see him through the rearview mirror, and Wes wouldn't lose sight of them either.

"Espi!" said Espeon ("This is such a cool ride! The wind in my fur!").


	3. Chapter Two: Rui

I realize that I haven't actually formally introduced myself here in this fanfiction, nor have I given any reason for writing it or anything. So I recently finished playing through Pokémon Colusseum—yes, a bit late I realize—after my friend lent the games to me to help me complete my Johto Pokémon in Pokémon Leaf Green/Emerald. I'm currently playing through XD: Gales of Darkness, and I personally like Colosseum better because of my fascination with Wes, just why he's so cool, and just how he came to work for Team Snagem and what got him to switch sides. So here it is, a fanfiction of it. I guess this is a bit of a "crossover" between my other fanfiction since it's like what happened before Essence and all of that. Since I'm writing both pretty much simultaneously now, you might find that what I intended on keeping "secret" in Essence you know already because you've read this one. Oh well, surprises spoiled. If you don't want spoilers, you should go read Essence first and then completely ignore this one—especially once it gets more developed, because you'll be seeing star characters from Essence and just how they came to be in the New Order anyways!

For those curious, yes, there will eventually be some XD: Gales of Darkness elements in the form of Michael and the new Orre locations and whatnot. But for now, the plot hasn't GOTTEN THERE, so yeah. No spoilers!

Chapter Two: Rui

"You stay quiet in there," hissed a voice. "Stay quite hot chick and you get to keep your virginity. How's that, hon?"

Rui wanted to scream but it wasn't like she had a choice of staying quiet or not. A piece of duct tape had been plastered firmly on top of her lips, so everything she tried to say came as muffled moans and unintelligible grunts. It was hot, unbearably hot, in this sack. She was covered in dust and her hair was definitely another story. She longed to let it down and shake all the dust from it, but she could hardly move. She was almost suffocating because those villains had tied up the sack so tight.

_Oh, why me…_

"Where are we headed, Folly?"

Rui strained her ears. She wanted to hear where they were headed. She hoped it was someplace she knew.

"Phenac City, Trudley. I thought you knew the way there, that's where you said we were going. Master Evice is there and so is boss Miror B. So that's where we're headed, to turn in that hot chick to Evice. And Miror B.," came an annoyed reply.

"Got it, Folly! I'm driving."

"You said you were just a few minutes ago. Now turn the stupid ignition key and let's get going!"

Rui felt herself roll as the sack rolled around in the back of the truck and for a moment she feared that she'd roll off. Then she heard a voice (was it Folly?) yell, "Hey! I need to put up the back of the truck so that the hot chick won't fall out!"

There was a _ker-chunk_ and then Folly called again, "Okay, I'm ready to go!"

Rui sighed. This was hopeless.

_Why me?_

Willie's description of Phenac City hadn't been too far off in Wes's opinion. He hadn't even entered the city gates yet and already he was liking it. He could feel the cool air from all those fountains and rivers in the main square and it felt very, very nice.

He parked his motorbike and motioned for Espeon and Umbreon to come along. "Let's find a hotel room for us, eh? But first, let's see what's going on with that truck." he said, smiling. He always felt happy with his two best friends coming along.

Espeon meowed with happiness and with Umbreon trotted happily along beside Wes.

"Umbri?" asked Umbreon testily as they approached the gates ("Who are those people?").

Wes looked up and saw two men dressed in black, struggling with a sack. Folly and Trudley, as usual. So that's what that truck had been for. To haul a sack with…what was inside it anyway? Wes braced himself against the wall to eavesdrop. He had followed the shady truck here and now he had found Folly and Trudley attempting to wrestle with whatever was inside that big old bag.

"Shhh, be quiet!" hissed Trudley angrily. "Shut up, shut up!"

"Stop squirming around, you!" Folly growled, very much peeved.

Wes could hear faint grunts and cries coming from the sack. "There's a person in there," he gasped. "Sunny, Stellaluna, we have to save whoever they've kidnapped!"

Espeon and Umbreon rushed forward, Wes following.

"Hey you two!" Wes called. "Drop the sack. Drop it now."

Folly looked up and dropped the sack onto the ground. From inside the sack came a small yelp of surprise and pain. Wes prayed that Folly had dropped the foot side of the sack.

"You look familiar," Folly said. He walked up to him, Trudley following. "Aren't you…aren't you that…Wes! What are you doing here? Come to help us haul this bitch to Miror B.?"

"Now who ever said anything about a bitch?" asked Wes sweetly. He motioned for Espeon and Umbreon to come forward. "Drop that sack, leave it here, and get out of Phenac City before I make you."

Folly smiled and whipped out two Poke balls. "Make me, Wes."

"Challenge accepted," Wes replied. "Sunny and Stellaluna, you know what to do."

Espeon and Umbreon leapt forward, meowing and barking a challenge. Espeon was to the left and Umbreon was to the right. Folly stepped a little ways outside the city gate for more battle room and flung his Poke balls through the air. "Go! Whismur 1 and Whismur 2!"

Wes heard Espeon chuckle at the nicknaming.

The two Whismur landed, both quaking with fear at Folly as he loomed over them and issued threatening commands. "Use Pound, the both of you. If you miss…if you faint…if you lose at all…then you'll be punished most grievously by me and my boss! Do you understand, you two?"

The Whismur whimpered in fear and faced Espeon and Umbreon. Wes felt almost sorry for them but knew what he had to do. "Sunny, get Whismur 1 before he moves! Stellaluna, bit down on Whismur 2. And hard! Use your all, you two, I know you can do it! Attack…now!" Wes snapped his arm down and Espeon and Umbreon lunged towards their targets.

The two Whismur waddled forward and threw out their ears in preparation for a smacking, but the first Whismur was caught off guard by Espeon's hypnotizing stare. Umbreon dodged an ear thrust from the second Whismur and then caught her from behind, closing his jaws around her and biting down over and over again, shaking her from side to side.

"Okay, Stellaluna, enough, enough!" called Wes. "Don't hurt Whismur 1 any more than you need to, that's wrong. You can back off now, her fight is over."

Folly cursed in anger. "You son of a bitch!"

"If I really am," mused Wes, rather amused by Folly, "then it's passed down to me, eh?" He pointed at Espeon. "Okay, Sunny, hit him with a Return! Finish him off before he moves!"

Espeon backed off slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Come on, Whismur 1. Break out of it or I'll break you later!" Folly hissed. The Whismur failed to respond.

Espeon then suddenly pounced, but before Whismur could respond, she batted at him roughly with her paw. Wes felt some energy leave him as Espeon called upon their trainer-Pokémon bond (that was how the Return attack worked after all) and then smiled triumphantly as Whismur fell.

Folly summoned them both back to their Poke balls, his face a mask of anger. "You, Wes, you're tough."

"Yeah, I am," Wes replied. "Good job, Sunny and Stellaluna. You two are as strong as ever!"

Folly and Trudley ran off towards the square. "Take the sack! We're getting out of here!" Trudley called over his shoulder.

"And I told them to leave," muttered Wes. "Oh well. Sunny and Stellaluna, help me with this knot."

A little boy with a rag thrown over his shoulder was holding his Castform in his arms. "I wonder what's inside that sack?" he asked.

The lady standing next to him knelt down and inspected the knot. "My, my, this is one complex knot. Young man, you wouldn't care to help out at all, would you? You saved whoever's in here, after all."

"I'll be only too happy to help," said Wes. He got down onto his knees next to the lady and looked at the knot. Strange. It wasn't a Team Snagem knot. It was a different kind, and one that he wasn't very familiar with. He sighed and motioned for Umbreon to come over. "Use your Bite and chew through the rope," he said.

"Umbri bri!" Umbreon barked ("Sure thing, Wes!"). He bent his head down and began to chomp away at the ropes. After a minute or two, Wes brushed away the frayed ends and then pulled open the neck of the sack. After pulling the sack down some, he found that inside was a young girl. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep but in pain. Immediate concern rushed through Wes's head and with the lady, he managed to get the girl completely out of the sack and then moved her to near the fountain, where it was cooler.

Wes splashed some cold water onto her head and she immediately jerked awake. "Oh!" she cried. She shook her head vigorously. With all the dust gone, Wes saw that her hair was a fiery red with hints of orange in it. He was reminded vaguely of fire. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails. She had on a dusty long jean jacket with furry cuffed sleeves and underneath was a relatively loose purple shirt. She had on a white skirt that ended about halfway down her thigh and knee high pink boots with black socks underneath them. She had on a curious necklace too. It was a black choker with a white crescent moon as a pendant. Or was it a banana?

Her eyes were bright blue and she smiled upon seeing him. "Who are you?" she asked brightly, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "When I got set down onto the ground, I kinda drifted off. I was tired, you know, and the sudden coolness…gee, it sure does feel nice here, doesn't it?"

"I'm Wes," said Wes, smiling back. It was impossible to look at her and not smile. "You got kidnapped by two Team Snagem peons. Just how did a little girl like you rub Team Snagem the wrong way?"

The girl sniffed in a rather adamant manner. "I'm not little, Wes, I'm fifteen! And I don't know why. All I know is that I saw a Makuhita and then the shady trainers knocked me unconscious. Team Snagem, eh? I think I've heard of them before…although…" She scratched her head. "I…can't remember…anyways, I'm Rui. Nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me!"

"Does anywhere hurt?" asked Wes worriedly. He couldn't help but blurt out the question—that look on her face from earlier had to mean something.

"Oh…" Rui winced as she tried to stand up. Wes pushed her back down and she sighed. "They didn't treat me very nicely."

"What did they do to you?" Wes felt a surge of anger towards Folly and Trudley—the two bastards!

"I'm sore all over and…" Rui tried to lift up an arm but she gasped with pain and shook her head. "I think my arm's been broken. They threw me onto hard concrete and it hurt. I probably have a nasty bruise on my forehead too…my whole head is pounding…" She passed out and collapsed onto the stony sidewalk. Wes quickly used his hand as a buffer between her and the hard ground.

The lady looked around and then said, "I'm going to go get a nurse from the Pokémon Center, sir. Don't you worry, I'll be right back!"

"I have some aspirin at my house," said the little boy. "Want me to bring some?"

"I wouldn't know if she has allergies or not," said Wes honestly. "So I don't think you should, but thanks for the offer."

The lady returned three minutes later with a nurse behind her pushing along a stretcher. She looked Rui over for a few seconds and then said, "Okay, sir, help me get her into the stretcher. I'm taking her to the Pokémon Center. We don't exactly have the best of facilities, you'd have to go all the way up to Agate Village or the Desert Hospital in order to get more comprehensive treatment, but she's not in mortal danger so we can fix her up."

Wes helped the nurse pick up Rui and then he laid her gently into the stretcher. He followed the nurse back while the lady left with a quick, "Thank you so much, ma'am! Good day!" Espeon and Umbreon also followed along.

"Espi…" murmured Espeon ("She looks so familiar, Wes.").

"Breon!" agreed Umbreon ("I know I've seen her before!").

Downstairs below where the Pokémon facilities were, there were a few rooms dedicated to people. The nurse placed a wet, cool cloth on Rui's forehead and then took off her jean jacket to reveal the sleeveless purple shirt. In fact, it now looked like more of a tank top. Wes could clearly see the broken bones. In fact, one particularly jagged end had pushed itself up through the skin, and around it the skin was raw, bleeding, and parts of it were even black and dead. It was disgusting.

"Oh, dear," whispered the nurse. She took out a walkie-talkie and then said into it in a loud voice, "Urgent downstairs in Room 1, compound fracture and site infection, need some anesthesia and antibacterial wash."

She used some pure water to wash out the side and mopped up the excess dust. "Wes, can you please turn on the fan?" she asked as she did so. "If it gets too humid in here the bacteria in the infection site might multiply and the infection itself could get far worse."

"Yes, ma'am." Wes walked over to the other side of the expansive room and played with the light switches until he'd found the one that turned on the fan. Meanwhile, a man in a white lab coat came in, handed a few jars, bottles, a gas mask-like object connected to a tube to the nurse and then left just as quickly.

The nurse placed the mask over Rui's nose and mouth and then pressed a button on a particularly large bottle. "That's the anesthesia, she explained quickly. "I'm going to wheel her in to the operating room to take out some bone fragments and clean out the infection. She also needs a skin graft. Please wait here, okay?"

Wes nodded.

She exited, almost running, and the door closed behind her.

Espeon leapt onto Wes's lap as he sat down on the sofa and purred ("You looked so concerned about her, Wessy!").

"I'd be concerned about anyone not part of Team Snagem that was hurt like that. Oh, I need to go give Folly and Trudley a little lesson…need to kick their asses so hard that they don't come raining back down until tomorrow. Until hell freezes over! Damn!" He punched the wall—hard—and then winced. His hand stung now and was turning red.

Umbreon chuckled ("Ah, classic Wes, always doing that!").

Espeon sighed ("But really, Wes, you appeared to be so worried about her. Just the look on your face made me worry about you too!").

"Who wouldn't be? She almost looked like she was dead!" Wes protested. He sighed, leaning back. "I'm tired…mind if I take a short nap? Sunny, Stellaluna, wake me up when she comes back, okay?"

Umbreon snickered ("And why?").

"Courtesy," Wes grunted, laying on the couch and promptly falling asleep.

"Courtesy," mimicked Espeon in her own curious Pokémon language to her brother. "We have to wake him up for courtesy. Some excuse, eh, Stellaluna?"

"Right," replied Umbreon cheerfully. He lowered his voice so he wouldn't wake up Wes with all his barks. "You remember though, don't you? You remember that girl, don't you?"

Espeon nodded. "I do. When he was…fourteen…"

"Don't, Sunny." Umbreon grimaced. "Don't even mention it here. But that's the girl. That's the one!"

"Sun and moon," Espeon murmured. "Sun and moon."

"_Hey there, sonny boy. How are you?" asked Gonzap as a thirteen-year-old Wes walked into his office, putting on the Snag Machine and yawning._

"_I'm good, master," said Wes happily. "Although the stupid damn peons keep on swarming around like bees. It's almost annoying."_

"_They have their duties to do." Gonzap seemed to be very amused with Wes's complaints._

"_Yeah, right, damn duties," mocked Wes. "They have the duty of chit-chattering and seeing who can drink the most beer without passing out. That's a duty, ain't it, master?"_

"_Sonny boy, they're built for a life of leisure. I give it to them," said Gonzap._

"_Well what if we're all found out and attacked? Then they'll all be fucked," retorted Wes. "Come on, you know that I'm speaking truth here."_

"_I know you are, sonny boy. You impress me with your wit. Anyways, today I have a little mission for you. In Agate Village there is a small outdoor temple in the forest built to revere a legendary Pokémon named Celebi."_

_Wes looked up, eyes glittering excitedly. "A mission! Great! I've been so bored the past few days. All I've been doing is just training Sunny and Stellaluna against those stupid peons, but none of them pose any challenge."_

"_Yes, Celebi. She is rumored to be able to purify Pokémon who have had their hearts closed and who have been engulfed in darkness. This is very detrimental to the experiments that we have been attempting in this hideout here in the basement laboratories, so I'd like you to go to Agate Village and destroy the temple. Burn it, bomb it, kill the people around it, whatever you need to do. Just ensure that purification will be rendered impossible." Gonzap wringed his hands together. "You up for the challenge, sonny boy? You'll be going alone with that big ol' motorbike of yours that I imported from Hoenn for you. Your pals can accompany you, of course."_

"_When do I leave?" asked Wes eagerly. "And yes, I'm more than ready. Challenge accepted."_

"_You leave now, sonny boy. I've packed some supplies for you already. Agate Village is an hour's drive from here. Go out east. It'll get grassy and nice and pretty out there too and you'll see waterfalls."_

"_Got it, master. I'll be back in no time and Agate Village's pretty little temple will be nothing but a damn pile of ash."_

"_You go, sonny boy."_

_Wes mounted his motorbike, smiling. "Come on, Sunny and Stellaluna, we have a mission to accomplish."_

_They arrived at Agate Village an hour later. It was 12:30 PM sharp. Wes took some sandwiches that Gonzap had prepared for him and downed them in just a few bites. Then he took a few Poke snacks and gave them to Espeon and Umbreon. He parked the motorbike right in front of the bridge crossing a river that led into Agate Village and asked an old man standing near the shopping mart in the most polite voice possible, "Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where the temple for Celebi is?"_

"_Oh, the Relic Stone! Yes, it's right near the Poke center. You'll see the hill sloping downwards in front of it and it'll take you down to the waterfront. Cross a small little bridge, go through the forest, and you'll end up at the Relic Stone. It's a pretty place. You come here to pay your respects?"_

"_Er, yeah, yes sir," replied Wes shakily. He smiled and bowed his head and left as the old man waved his hand in farewell. That had been easy. He bounded down the hill and ran through the short stretch of forest, Espeon and Umbreon right at his heels. But as he withdrew a bomb and prepared to blow up the relic…_

"_Celebi…it's me! Do you remember me? I've come here to pay my respects as usual. I do it every day with I'm with my grandparents you know. It's really pretty and peaceful here. You must like it, this forest."_

_It was a little girl with bright red hair that fell a little ways below her shoulders. She had on a green tank top and jean shorts with knee length green boots. She was kneeling on the ground near a small tower of rocks that appeared to emanate a pale, pearly, and __**holy**__ light…_

_Wes was astounded. The pure power that he could feel…it was immense. So immense. Gonzap was choosing to fool around with a deity who could easily destroy all of Orre in an instant! It almost soothed him, the strange, ancient music that seemed to come from…a flute?_

_Yes! That girl was playing a flute._

_It was almost magical to him, the pure notes that drifted one by one through the air, then died away…_

_Life was precious._

_The music ended and the girl got up and turned around…and shrieked with fright. "Who are you?" she cried. "I've never seen you before!"_

_Yet something in her eyes betrayed that last sentence. They gleamed with realization, with remembering…yes, she had seen him before._

_But where?_

"_I'm going to destroy that Relic Stone," Wes said coldly. "Move."_

"_No! No! You're not going to destroy this place. This place is filled with holy light and power! Can't you feel it? No one would be stupid enough to even try to ruin a place like this. Celebi will punish you if you do!" the girl cried. She couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve. Her arguments sounded so petty and so frail._

_Wes withdrew a bomb from his bag. "If I press the button on this bomb's remote, this whole place goes ka-blooey, little girl. Move, now."_

"_Over my dead body you'll wreck this place!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "You don't understand. Stupid Snagem folks like you will never understand! I've been there before, I know I have, and I know! You'll never know what it means to be good, to be alive. You've just wasted your entire worthless life chasing other people around, blowing up their homes, and stealing their beloved Pokémon! How's that for a guilt trip, eh? Go away, and leave this place alone!"_

_Wes lunged forward and shoved her against the stone tower. "Move or I'll throw you out of this place!" he yelled back. He was going to give this girl no mercy. Either she moved or he'd move her._

"_Kill me first!" the girl screamed again._

_Wes was panting now, his eyes narrowed with rage. He easily hefted her up—she was so thin and light—and then threw her down near the entrance of the forest. She cried out with pain and then curled up into a ball. Wes placed his foot on her side. "Move," he growled._

"_N-no…" the girl whimpered. "Never…" Then she screamed with anguish and agony and Wes kicked at her rib cage. He smiled with satisfaction as she began to cry, but then gasped with surprise when he heard two loud CRACKs._

_Oh, no._

"_You'd have to…kill me…" the girl whispered, looking up at him. "But…I know you…" Then her eyes glazed over and closed._

"_No!" cried Wes, kneeling down next to her. He had never meant to outright kill her. He couldn't bring himself to just plain out kill someone. No…no… "Please, come back," Wes pleaded. No response. He put his hand near her mouth. A breath. And he sighed with relief. She was still breathing._

_She'd live._

_Wes looked back and a feeling of remorse twisted his heart. He no longer had any desire to carry out Gonzap's mission for him. He no longer had any desire to work under him at all. But then, that was his only way of life. He'd die if he had to face the unrelenting deserts of Orre._

_He had no choice. He'd go back and call it a mission failure because of…because of…a strange magic that permeated the place. That was it. That was a good excuse. After all, Celebi was magical. He had nearly killed the little girl…and…no, he wasn't one for killing. He couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter what, he promised himself that he would never, ever take another person's life…on purpose. He would never, ever go out of his way just to take some innocent life._

"Espi!"

"Umbri!"

Wes was jolted awake to the pawing and cries of his pals Espeon and Umbreon. Espeon purred with delight ("Rui's back!"). Wes looked up to see that Rui was indeed entering the door with a team of nurses behind her. She looked rather shaken but appeared overall a lot cleaner and a lot happier. She had a very noticeable cast on her arm, but she didn't appear to care one bit.

"Wes!" she said. "You look like you just woke up."

"That I did," replied Wes, amused. "How are you? Anything hurt?"

"No, not a bit! They really fixed me up! Wes…can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" asked Wes, almost sure that he'd be able to accept it. So long as it wasn't like "Please kiss me" or "Please give me 1 million Poke"…

Wes immediately cleared out his mind and looked at Rui, expecting an answer.

"Can you get me to Agate Village? My grandparents live there," said Rui. "I left from Middle Crescent Village, which is where I live with my parents, and I made it as far as Pyrite Town…but then, well, you know what happened."

"Why are you on your own?" asked Wes curiously.

"Normally my parents rent me a helicopter and get someone to fly me over when they have their all-too-common business trips, but this time they were in a hurry and barely had time to tell me before leaving. They'll be back in a month or so, Wes. I'm pretty sure it was urgent."

"Well, I can't take you there right away. I've got some things to deal with, especially with Folly and Trudley…and I must ask you a few questions too. Team Snagem doesn't normally kidnap innocent girls…"

"Can we get a hotel room?" blurted out Rui.

Wes decided to dismiss all the implications that came with that statement and assumed Rui was asking a genuinely innocent question. She was, after all, so very naïve. "Is there a hotel in Phenac City? I suppose I can take you to Agate Village after just taking a break here for a day or two. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"As long as you can get me there," said Rui, giggling. "Yay, thanks!" She jumped up and clapped her hands, and then turned around to the nurses. "Thank you for fixing my arm, nurses! Have a good day!"

The nurses all bowed their heads, and Rui grabbed Wes's arm and dashed off. Espeon and Umbreon followed, snickering to each other.

"The hotel is over there," Rui said happily, pointing to a large, grand-looking tower with a huge arch over the entrance—revolving doors. The arch had red letters painted on it that said PHENAC ROYAL HOTEL.

"Espi?" Espeon wondered ("Are the rooms really as exquisite as the sign says?").

Wes didn't bother looking at what the arch said though. Currently he was laughing as Rui ran round and round in circles, laughing with delight. "Rui, you know you're meant to stop once you're inside…?" he choked out between laughs.

"Oh, but this is so much FUN!" Rui cried.

Wes caught a glance of the receptionist inside and saw that she, too, had a small smile on her face. Rui could make anyone smile. "Come on, now, Rui. Either you move or we'll have to camp out here for the night," he joked.

Rui sighed. "Okay, okay, big boss. You tell us where we're headed." She stopped and, slightly wobbly, walked up to Wes. "Boy, I'm dizzy…"

"Breon!" Umbreon chirped, delighted ("Well you've been running round and round!").

"Aw, they're so cute!" cried Rui, scooping the two of them up into her arms. "Espeon and Umbreon, right? Back in Middle Crescent Village I studied extensively on Pokémon behavior and psychology. I absolutely love Pokémon. They're like my friends! Back there we raised a ton of Miltank too. I don't think you normally find Miltank in either Hoenn or Orre, but the middle of the mountains isn't too hot or too cold, and we also get some of Hoenn's rain, meaning that the Miltank love it up there. It's almost like a farm sometimes, only we don't grow crops. It doesn't rain quite enough…oh, I miss home. But I do look forward to seeing my grandparents. They can never stop with hugging and kissing me. My parents don't do that, they're always busy working. Sometimes they forget to prepare meals, so I've taught myself how to cook…but only barely."

_Some parents, _Wes thought. But of course, he didn't say that. "Don't worry, I'll get you to Agate Village safe and sound after I resolve the issue with those two thugs who kidnapped you."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about them…" murmured Rui.

"I need to know what they did and why…and I'd like to have a word to their boss about lady manners." Wes didn't want to give away that he used to be one of Team Snagem's top (and only) Snaggers and that now he was turning the tables and trying to bring them down. He feared that it'd cause Rui to want to leave and make her way to Agate Village alone, which meant she'd risk being kidnapped again. Wes couldn't see just why Folly or Trudley would ever pull a trick so low, so he was intent on getting her to Agate Village safe and sound. He wasn't sure why…in fact, yes, why was he doing this? He couldn't answer that question.

But she looked familiar. And the look in her eyes…seemed to tell him…that…yes, he had a debt to repay.

What debt?

He didn't know, but he felt almost compelled to help her in any way he could. Something told him that she hadn't had the sunniest of childhoods.

Was it her eyes? Those sad, sad eyes…

"Espi," whispered Espeon quietly from Rui's arms ("Blue eyes, Wisteria…").

"Aww, she's purring. Does she like me?" asked Rui, petting her head. She then gave Umbreon a kiss on the ear.

"Espeon's name is Sunny and Umbreon's name is Stellaluna," said Wes quickly, having forgotten to introduce his two best pals. "And yes…they do seem to very much like you. Most of the time they're rather peeved when random strangers just pluck them up off the ground. But they appear to be enjoying it."

"Those are adorable names! Are they sister and brother?" asked Rui, giggling again.

Her giggles sounded like delicate wind chimes and Wes's ears loved the sound of it. "Yes, they are. I found them as siblings somewhere…can't remember how, but they were hurt so I took them to my house…and they've stuck by my side ever since. We're almost the best of friends, you know."

"Umbri!" corrected Umbreon ("We ARE best friends!").

"What'd Stellaluna say?" asked Rui eagerly.

"He said that we are best friends." Wes chuckled. "Well then, Stelly, I suppose we are."

Umbreon purred.

They walked into the expansive lobby. There was a towering water fountain in the middle and as they walked across the room, they crossed a small bridge. Underneath was an artificial river with many of the most beautiful Goldeen that Wes had ever seen swimming gracefully through the water like dancers.

"Welcome to the Phenac Royal Hotel!" called a receptionist, who was sitting behind a desk. "Would you two like a room today? We have several Pokémon-friendly rooms available. Name your need and we'll meet it and more!"

Wes walked up to the desk and opened his wallet. "Rui, how long do you need to stay for?"

"Oh, maybe just one night. We can deal with Folly and Trudley today and head out tomorrow. How about it?" suggested Rui.

"Not a bad idea." Wes turned to the receptionist again and said, "We'd like a room with two beds, two Pokémon beds, and a full bathroom please."

"No kitchen?"

"No, thank you."

"You could stay for one more night and have free breakfast," said the receptionist.

"She's persistent," whispered Rui. "But really, I have to be on my way."

"I'm escorting this young lady to Agate Village. So we really can't afford to dawdle, ma'am. Sorry, but just one night please."

"Okay, that'll be 300 Poke."

_Pokémon supplies are more expensive than hotel rooms, _Wes thought to himself, amused. Just went to show how important Pokémon were to their trainers in both Orre and Hoenn…and probably everywhere else.

Wes handed her a few 100 Poke bills and the receptionist smiled. "Okay, processing your order…done!" She handed him a room key. "Room 214 is on the second floor, go all the way to the right and you'll find it. May I suggest going to the Phenac Colosseum after you've settled down? Challenges and competitions await tough trainers such as you, sir. Good day!"

"Thank you," said Wes.

"A Colosseum, eh?" murmured Rui. "That sounds interesting! You should challenge it and train up your Sunny and Stellaluna. Who knows what'll be in our way as we get to Agate Village? It's best to be prepared."

"I might," said Wes. He pressed the up button that would summon the elevator. With a _ding _the elevator doors opened ("Espi?" cried Espeon ("What, no wait time?").) and Wes, Rui, Espeon, and Umbreon stepped inside.

"Elevators," breathed Rui. "I've never been in one. Wow! This is fascinating. It's like a box! How does it move?"

"There's lots of cables and things. It's like a pulley system," explained Wes. "Don't worry, it's safe. But I wouldn't recommend you try to jump in it or anything. I don't think that's the safest thing to do."

Rui laughed. "The walls are so smooth! I can see myself in them!"

While she made faces at the elevator wall, Umbreon chuckled ("Wes, just look at her. She's so carefree!").

_Rui, doesn't he look familiar? _Rui couldn't help but think about it, and she was so sure that she'd seen him elsewhere…something about him just made her think that she was supposed to know him. Know him from somewhere. But she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember much, at least. What she did know was very irrelevant to the topic of Wes and this "Team Snagem" he kept on talking about.

She knew what Team Snagem was. They were treacherous villains who went about stealing beloved Pokémon from innocent trainers and using them for their own evil purposes. She didn't know just what they did with them except use them to steal even more Pokémon, but then, where did all those Pokémon go? She knew that many years ago, wild Pokémon had existed sparsely in Orre, but Team Snagem had wiped them all out by capturing them and then forcing them to carry out their own nefarious missions. Just the thought of Team Snagem disgusted Rui.

But Wes…Wes and Team Snagem…the two names…had a certain ring to them. They sounded so familiar to here, put together. Wes and Team Snagem. They seemed to go together in her brain like bread and butter. But how? Someone as honorable and kind as Wes…how could he have ever associated himself with Team Snagem? Wes had rescued her, for Rayquaza's sake! If he had been a Team Snagem guy, he would have left her. Or given her back to those two thugs who had gotten her in the first place.

That name still sounded familiar to her, like a forgotten dream, like a song of the past…

"Rui, we're here. Let's go."

It was Wes.

Great Rayquaza, even the voice sounded so familiar. She followed him out and they walked to the right and found that their room was an end room. There was something about Wes's stride, his gaze as he turned back to look at her every now and then…his eyes.

It was 4:00 PM. Already? Had it taken that long for her arm to be fixed, for her headache to be resolved? She sighed. She was such a burden.

"_Rui, look at you. You're a sight for sore eyes. Why am I even looking at you? How am I not blind yet? You're a damn piece of shit, Rui, never forget that. Now go and shine my boots, and then you'd better fix me a damn good dinner!"_

Rui looked down at the floor. Always, she could remember a voice. A voice, calling her nothing, calling her unforgivable (and for what?), calling her unlovable, calling her worthless…

The voice sounded so familiar in her head.

Who was it, that had tormented her childhood?

_BONK!_

"Owww…" Rui moaned, rubbing her forehead. "And there was a bruise there too…" Tears of pain sprang to her eyes. It really did hurt. "I should look where I'm going…"

Wes's cool hand touched her forehead gently, and Rui was startled by his touch. She gasped slightly and immediately Wes retracted his hand, eyes wide. "Did that hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Rui look into those warm yellow eyes, bright with concern. She could detect his aura. His aura…was pure. So pure. And yet…a part of it…had been tainted. A part of it seemed as black as night and clashed viciously against the purity of the other half. What kind of internal conflict raged within Wes's soul?

"No, it didn't hurt," she whispered.

Wes reached up hesitantly again, and for reasons Rui couldn't even know, she leaned forward, as if eager to be touched. Wes's hand froze for a second, but then he smiled and pressed his hand against her forehead again. "You'll live," he said gently. With his other hand, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Here, let's go in."

Rui stepped inside, Wes's hand never leaving her forehead. She felt comforted, somehow. She felt protected. Here she knew she was safe. She was safe with Wes…she was so safe…

_He's my gallant prince who rescued me from the clutches of Team Snagem! _Rui thought, delighted. She giggled under her breath and felt her face burn as she blushed. She quickly ducked her head to hide the redness.

"Happy little girl, aren't you?" asked Wes, chuckling. He took off the strange contraption from his shoulders.

Rui's curiosity got the better of her. "Wes, what's that?" she asked.

"Oh…that…" Wes didn't sound very happy about having to answer. "I stole it from Team Snagem a while ago."

"How?"

"How could I not? They were using it to steal away precious Pokémon from innocent trainers. This is a Snag Machine, Rui. This is the source of their evil, and as far as I know, it's their only one."

"Are you going to use it?" asked Rui nervously.

"No, not unless I run into one of those…experiments…that Team Snagem has been messing with."

"I think I know what you're talking about," Rui blurted out. She couldn't help it. Wes needed to know. That Makuhita. That black aura. The way that the Makuhita had mercilessly broken every single one of his own trainer's bones and then rammed him off the cliff of Pyrite Town to who-knows-where…to die.

"You know? This wouldn't happen to relate to the kidnapping, would it?" asked Wes, genuinely astonished.

Rui sat on the bed, hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. "It would. Wes, I need to tell you something. I didn't know if I should…or could…tell you or not, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't, Rui." Wes sat down on the bed opposite hers and Espeon and Umbreon curled up in Rui's lap, giving Wes mischievous glances, as if challenging him to be jealous of whom they were cuddling with.

Rui smiled weakly and placed her sweaty palms upon each of their heads. "I know I can trust you, Wes." She could see the surprise in his eyes. She could see his aura, the soul that doubted itself…_hated _itself…she knew. Wes thought of himself as unredeemable. Somehow, she knew that his story about that Snag Machine had been a lie. She felt as if she knew the truth, the truth about how he had arrived here in Phenac City. She had always been good at reading people due to her ability to detect the emotions and heart of both Pokémon and people…and she knew. Deep inside, beneath the strong, independent façade, Wes was about as insecure as she was.


	4. Chapter Three: Dreaming

In this chapter we introduce some new characters you just might recognize from Essence. If you've been reading Essence, and you wish for a surprise, go ahead and finish Essence first. This is a pretty thick backstory about one of the major characters whom I love a ton! Legion, for those of you concerned, plays a huge role in this fanfiction. Not so much in Essence, unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter Three: Dreaming

"_You were chosen."_

"_You are special."_

"_Your destiny awaits you."_

"_Remember us, Legion."_

Joe gasped and snapped open his eyes. He was panting, sweat dripping down his face. Always, that same dream haunted him. Those mysterious, drifting voices echoing in his mind. The image of him, standing over hundreds and hundreds of bodies. Him, standing victorious, eyes concealed by the shadow cast by his hair, balancing a knife upon his finger…a wide, evil smile on his face.

"Deep breaths, Joe," he whispered to himself. "In…out…in…out…" Slowly his heartbeat resumed normal pace. He wiped the sweat off of his face with his sheets (oh, his mom would throw a fit about it later) and sighed.

Who was Legion?

It was only 1:33 AM in the morning. He groaned quietly to himself, cursing this mysterious "Legion" for disrupting his sleep for at least the five billionth day in a row. He flopped back onto the comfortable and inviting sheets and flipped over his pillow to get a side that wasn't drenched in sweat.

_It was a stranger. A stranger stood in front of him. Who was that stranger? He stepped forward, trying to get a closer look at whoever that unknown person was, but then that person began to step away._

_He followed, and the stranger stepped into a single halo of light. He was…unlike anyone that Joe had ever seen before. His head was tipped up, as if looking for the source of that beautiful light, and his eyes were closed. His blonde-brown hair tumbled over his shoulders in a golden cascade._

_There was a strange white line that crossed his face from cheek to cheek. It was glowing, glowing with its own faint light._

"_There are three in the Holy Trinity."_

_The voice! Where was that voice? It sounded familiar, so familiar…_

_Legion!_

_Joe tried to find them, the Legion, but they could not be found. Were they hiding? Were they hiding in that inky darkness that was night? Were they hiding away from the halo of light that surrounded this stranger and rendered him an angel?_

"_There is the wisdom. There is the power. There is honor. Together, there is the Holy Trinity…"_

_The stranger's eyes opened and Joe looked up in surprise. He was staring straight at him, and his eyes glowed yellow. He held out a hand, as if asking Joe to take it, but then he clenched it into a fist and from it a tongue of fire rose through the sky and spiraled towards heaven._

"_The shifter is wisdom. The bandit is power. The warrior is honor," said Legion once more. They sounded as one, yet there were so many voices…so many voices… "Of sun and moon, her sight shall be unlocked. Of her heart, his wounds shall be healed. Of his redemption, he shall become bold. For even as we speak, even as the realm of dreams—so pure, so holy—continues in its own dimension, a shadow grows. The shadow shall infiltrate us all, even ourselves…Legion…and all shall be consumed with darkness and all shall come to have their hearts forcefully closed and their memories and emotions purged from their very being. That shadow is stretching its ruthless claws over all the universe, and soon it shall reach even the purest of dimensions, that where the spirits speak to us…that of dreaming."_

_Joe felt a chill rush down his spine. Legion's voice was so deep, so slow, so…ominous. It was almost as if this Legion was truly prophesying a dark and horrific future._

"_The drinker of spirits and the light of darkness must join…night and day must join as one. They must become the center of the Holy Trinity and restore balance, lest all that is old be lost and all that is new be never made. For balance is the string of love, the string that connects all things, past and future, there and here…person to person…creature to creature…world to world…dimension to dimension…reality to the ethereal. Then all shall be saved and all shall be made new when the time comes for the new order."_

_Joe was being pulled towards the light. He tried to struggle, to fight, but it was in vain. Now he stood, facing that stranger with the tongue of flame, the burning eyes, the line across his face glowing with its own pure light._

_The stranger seemed to reach into his own heart and pull out a swirling circle of fire. He offered it to him. "Drink," he hissed._

_Joe couldn't speak, but he refused to take the fire from the stranger's hand. What if it burned him? What if it consumed him whole?_

"_Drink! Kill! Destroy," the stranger commanded. "Take the fire, unleash your wrath. Drink your fill."_

_There was a flash of light and Joe summoned the fire and let it rush through the darkness. He heard distant screams of agony, wails of fear, voices pleading for mercy…he rushed towards those voices, a sick satisfaction and burning passion rising within him._

_Bodies. Bodies scattered everywhere. Men and women, children, infants, the elderly…even the odd dog or cat. All were devoid of life, wide, unseeing eyes like glassy, foggy orbs. He felt a wide, evil smile pull at the corners of his lips and he let himself grin._

_If he had seen himself, he would have seen that his eyes were red like blood._

_He lifted his hand. His palm glowed with red light. Slowly he piled the bodies together into one big mass of death. There was no blood…they had all died without a single blemish to their bodies…and yet, they were dead. Healthy, but dead._

_He stood on top of the pile of bodies, holding tongues of flame, sucking them into his own soul and relishing in the power he was obtaining. His delight almost sickened him, but heck, what was he supposed to do? He loved it, loved stealing away the lives of others. It gave him a sense of power, of control. And he savored it, the taste of blood. As he took the tongues of flame, the metallic taste of blood washed over his tongue. He smacked his lips and smiled again, eyes narrowed and glowing in the night._

"_The calling shall reach his ears," Legion murmured._

"Joe! Joe!"

Joe awoke again and found that he'd been clutching at his chest with his hands. His mother shook his shoulders. "Are you okay? Honey, are you okay? You were screaming. What happened?"

Joe found his voice and then found that he was panting. "Nightmare," he gasped. "Had a nightmare."

"Okay honey." His mother gave him a kiss on the forehead. "It's 6:30 AM, so I'm going to go out on my morning jog. You go back to sleep, okay? It's summer. You can sleep in." She smiled her beautiful, jewel of a smile and kissed him on his sweaty forehead. "Shower when you get up, okay? When I come home I'll have to wash your sheets again. You've been having nightmares for a while, haven't you?"

"I…I guess so," Joe stammered.

"It's all right, baby," said his mother soothingly. "Just relax. And once you're up, try not to spend your whole day playing video games. School might be out but you have to keep yourself from forgetting what you learned, okay? Go back to sleep."

"Okay, mom. Love you." Joe yawned.

"I love you too, baby." Then she left and Joe sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He looked over to the small table next to his bed and turned on the lamp. Next to it, gleaming cold silver, was a small knife.

He reached over and took it and pressed it against his left index fingertip, gasping quietly as the skin was broken and crimson red blood pooled around the sparkling blade. A slow smile spread across his face as the cold feeling of pain washed over him. He pressed his fingertip to his lips, turning them bright red, and sucked the blood out of the shallow cut. An involuntary sigh slipped out of him. It was a sigh of satisfaction. Blood…

He carefully licked the small tinges of blood of the knife blade itself and then placed it back next to his lamp. Underneath his bed were some drawers. He opened up one and took out a small little safe. Around his foot was an anklet with the key. He unlocked the safe and took from it a sheet of paper with names written on it and a red pen. Plenty of names had already been crossed out, but there were still a good fifteen more to cross out before he'd have to go find new names to cross off.

He yawned and turned on the TV that was opposite his bed and mounted on the wall. It was a rather large TV, although he didn't know the size. His father had always had a fondness for nice, large, flat screen TVs.

His father…

With an angered, almost feline hiss, he punched the wall and then reached for the TV remote, sucking on his now throbbing knuckles.

If only his father hadn't been driving on the interstate at the normal speed limit, abiding all the laws, a year and a day ago at exactly 6:34 PM and 15 seconds…and 3 milliseconds. If only a driver high on crack hadn't come driving down the exact opposite way at almost double the speed limit, unaware of what he was doing. If only the other drivers hadn't been as agile as they had been, pulling over into other lanes or onto shoulders to avoid the crazed man. If only he had been rumbling down a different lane.

…If only…

But nothing could be changed. They had collided, head to head, and the only survivor had been him.

Perhaps that was why his mentality had been altered. Perhaps the sheer degree of the crash's devastation had been enough to drain him of emotion, of any will to live on his own, without support…and forever too.

He lazily pushed the power button on the TV remote, closing his eyes and stifling the tears that threatened to surface. You didn't succeed in life by crying.

"In this morning's breaking news, yet another body has been found…"

A cruel smile touched the corner of his lips.

"The body has been identified as a male and it has been determined that his wife lives near the subdivision of Lucky Springs. She says that his name is Gerome Sanders. If anyone has information or witnessed this incident, please contact the police…"

All Joe could think about was the blood, the sweet taste of blood.

"So far investigations have shown that Mr. Gerome Sanders died from anywhere from five to seven stab wounds, obviously done with a knife of some sort with not too big of a blade, single edged. If anyone has any information, once again, please contact the police so that they can discover who has become Lucky Springs's new serial killer. Thank you. Now onto Barner for the weather…"

Joe looked at the video shots of ambulances and the dead body of "Gerome Sanders" and sighed, relaxing back onto his bed. So far there had been five killings only but a mile or two from Lucky Springs, occurring anywhere from daily to every three, four, or even five days. Of course he knew exactly when these things happened…he watched the news…

He was the news.

_Father…this is for you…this is for you…_

After all, he didn't have the list of names for nothing.

He looked at it again and inspected it more closely, making sure that his chosen had reasons to be on there. He was very particular with his meals, as he liked to call them. After all, the innocent had done nothing to deserve anything.

Unconsciously the knife blade drifted down his arm. He gasped with pain, the tip of the knife jerking and ripping out a small chunk of his flesh. The pain spiked as skin and tissue ripped away, followed by a spray of blood across his arm and cheek. He licked the blood off his face with his lips and then rubbed the rest onto the back of his hand and licked his hand. As the pain slowly winded down, he pressed his mouth against the wound and sucked, drawing the blood out of the broken vessels until he bled no more. An involuntary moan of satisfaction left his lips as he drank. Once he was sure the wound was clean (clean in his opinion, at least), he got out his laptop and turned it on, hoping for something interesting online—be it Facebook or Gmail. Even Twitter would suffice if someone was online…at around seven in the morning.

He chuckled under his breath, licking some stray drops of blood off his lips.

As the laptop booted up, he looked outside.

The sun was rising.

_Dad, have you gone? Have you become a star in the night…to fade when the sun rises? Are you there?_

He connected to his home Internet network, mustering all his mental strength and shoving away any thoughts related to his deceased father out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it. Not now.

He opened up three tabs—Facebook, Gmail, and Twitter. After all, if he was on all three, the chances were three times higher that someone would be on and willing to say hi.

The computer beeped, signaling that someone had tweeted him on Twitter. He looked. It was Lee. Not too surprising.

"HI!" Lee typed.

"Hey there, Lee," Joe replied, feeling a small smile form. It was one of the only few serious smiles that could ever been seen on him—most would always have a shade of cruelty and bloody joy behind them. This one, for once, was happiness and nothing but. Just a little.

"You're up early."

Joe had to laugh at that one. "So are you."

"Well, I had homework that I have to finish because today I'm going to go out to the park to run a couple miles. You, on the other hand, have no reason to be up early!"

"Who says I don't have plans? Besides, I've been dreaming again," Joe typed back defensively.

"Dreams? Of that thing you called Legion?"

Of course Lee knew. Joe facepalmed himself. He had told Lee personally a few days back when the dreams (or nightmares, whatever they were) had first started. Why was he so surprised that Lee seemed to know more than he should?

"Yes, Legion appeared to me again. And so did someone else."

"Someone else? Oh-ho, was it meeeee?"

"No, you dimwit."

"Awww!" Lee then proceeded to insert an animated crying face.

"It was someone with the spikiest blonde-brown hair I've ever seen with yellow eyes and a funny-looking white line across his face. You've never heard of anyone with yellow eyes, have you?"

"I think those are impossible in the human genome," came Lee's very thoughtful reply.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but it was still there. Anyways, I've never seen him before, and there wasn't any name. Then Legion said the usual stuff…all the mysterious crap, you know," Joe typed slowly, unsure of how to word it. It was hard to explain the stuff Legion said. He knew what Legion had said to him, yet whenever he prepared himself to tell someone else, the words simply slipped away.

"I know what you mean. Legion's been appearing to me too. I keep forgetting to tell you though…eh, sorry."

"Legion talking to you too?!" Joe felt his jaw drop.

"Naw dib, that Legion thing has been saying things to me too. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You wouldn't suppose there's a CONNECTION, would you?"

"Shut up, you arse." Joe facepalmed again. Lee was the comedian.

"Oh, but you never know."

"I said shut up."

"CONNECTIONS!" Lee typed back. He then proceeded to spam the word "CONNECTIONS!" over and over again. Joe's laptop began beeping as if it was a timed bomb.

"Will you STOP making my computer beep and my Twitter tab freeze?" Joe typed back furiously.

"I still think there's a connection," came Lee's triumphant reply.

"Maybe there is, how would I know?"

"Oh, mom's telling me to go get breakfast. Catch you later, Jojo."

"Don't call me that!"

But by then Lee was already gone. Joe yawned and stretched his back. If anyone was the master troll, it had to be Lee. No one else could troll like Lee. Refined, yet so, so annoying. He knew exactly how, when, and how hard to push the buttons.

Like his father…

He couldn't stand it anymore. His mom wasn't home yet and probably wouldn't be for at least another hour—she liked to take long walks—and so for now, he was alone. He got up, swore harshly as he bonked his head on a shelf, and then ambled aimlessly out of the room.

His feet carried him into his mom's bedroom and stood him in front of her full-body mirror. He looked up, bringing his face into the light that filtered in from the window. For a moment he appeared as a ghost of some fallen angel, but then he collapsed in front of the glass onto his knees, his hands against his reflection.

"Why…?" he gasped between sobs as the tears that had threatened to surface finally trickled down his cheeks. "Why did you leave?" He stared at himself, his mind reeling. "Come on, dad, tell me." He tilted his head to one side, a cruel laugh forcing its way out of his throat. "You tell me why you decided to leave me. Why you decided to be the faithless demon you are!" As he spoke, his voice rose until he was yelling. "You won't stop bothering me now that you're dead, will you? You're dead and I can't kill you myself. I wish I could, but I can't. Get out of my head!_ Get out of my head!_" He leaned his forehead against the mirror, crying brokenly.

"Don't cry."

He looked up. "Who is it?" he rasped.

It was a girl that stared back at him. She had fiery hair that seemed to be alive, cast with a copper glow in the early morning light and bright sapphire eyes, and a voice that could have charmed the birds out of the trees. "Don't cry," she repeated gently. She sounded like an angel, an angel who had come to watch over him. Was she?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ruflorrin."

_Ruflorrin._

The most beautiful name he had ever heard.

"Ruflorrin," he murmured underneath his breath. Slowly the tears stopped falling. He curled into a ball, wishing for that strange girl, Ruflorrin, to speak. To use that beautiful voice. "Ruflorrin," he whispered. "Ruflorrin."

The girl smiled. "Never lose hope, Joerfin Windwaker. Even in the darkest of nights, there is a light. When all seems lost, there is a way to be found. When all have abandoned you, always there will still be someone that loves you. When all the good has gone from this world, always there will…be you."

"I'm not Joerfin," Joe replied quietly. "I'm Joseph."

"Joerfin. You are Joerfin…last of dance. Song of the moon, whisper in the darkness, lightning strike, strong wind. That is who you are." Ruflorrin's eyes gleamed with determination. "Destined to find the truth. Destined to know. And yet…" Now her gaze become more inquisitive, as if she was examining closely some foreign object. "…destined to suffer…and be honored by the most high for your suffering."

"What are you talking about?"

Ruflorrin stepped back. "I speak of what you already know. The knowledge is there, I am simply summoning it. Open your mind, Joerfin. Deep inside…we have already met. Deep inside…we were destined to meet. All paths one day converge to a single destination, Joerfin. Look inside you. Drop the barrier you have uplifted around your conscience. You fear, Joerfin. You fear the unknown. You fear your own past, you fear the future. Do not be afraid, for the One watches over you always…now and forever. You are you and forever that will be. Be true to yourself. Who are you, Joerfin? Fulfill your identity…live. Now and forever, live, Joerfin. Though you are a thief, one day you will be a giver, a savior. Though now your soul longs to fill itself with blood, one day that will no longer be. Free yourself, Joerfin. Let go of what has happened, let go of the wrongs that have been committed, for they are in the past. Joerfin, I will see you again."

Then Ruflorrin took one more step back. Joe blinked and he was staring at his own reflection again. He touched a fingertip to the mirror. His reflection did the same.

"I am Joseph," Joe murmured, staring into his own eyes. "Ruflorrin, I am Joseph. I dream of Legion, of a strange man with yellow eyes, always offering me blood and telling me to drink, as if he is the manifestation of my own desires, chaining me and refusing to let go of me. I dream of bodies, dead bodies, bloodless, lifeless. I dream of crimson raindrops that pour from the silver cloud that becomes the tip of a knife, gleaming in the moonlight. I wish for the rain to cover me, to drown me. I wish…that the moonlight would spear my heart, cleave it in two. Then it will cease beating and I will be freed from the shackles that they call living. To go my own way. To have my vengeance against the one who has left me this way."

His eyes were cold and drained of all emotion. They seemed almost dead.

The phone began to ring. He was brought out of his own innumerable thoughts and reached for the phone that was right next to his mom's bed. It was a bed that had been built for two people, not one…

He shoved the thought out of his mind and pressed the _talk _button. "Hello?"

"Is this Katherine Waverly?" came a weary, exhausted voice. Male. A distinctly male voice. Joe couldn't tell if it was anyone he knew. The voice sounded rusted, almost. Old, rusted, worn, and rough. So rough that he couldn't identify it.

"No, this isn't. This is Joseph, her son," he replied shakily. "May I ask who this is?"

"May I leave a message for Miss Waverly?" the stranger asked.

"…May I ask who this is?" Joe repeated.

"I am someone she knows. This is confidential information, young man. Will you pass on a message to your mother telling her that what she has been waiting for will arrive right outside the Blue Sky subdivisions, right where the main subdivision street intersects with Deer Parkway?"

"Yes sir, I will."

"Thank you. May I have your name again?"

"Joseph." By now the voice was beginning to sound familiar, but Joe still couldn't put a finger on it. "Do…do I know you?" He couldn't help it. The question simply slipped right out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Maybe you do know me, Mr. Joseph. But maybe you don't," the stranger said enigmatically. "All the same, thank you and goodbye."

"Joe? Honey, what are you doing in my room?"

It was Katherine.

"Someone called," replied Joe, hugging a pillow. "Mom, someone says that something you've been waiting for is going to arrive outside where Blue Sky subdivisions meets with Deer Parkway."

Katherine immediately paled. "Th-thank you, honey. I'll be right back then." She grabbed her purse from the top of her dresser and ran out of the room.

"Joerfin, you'll want to brace yourself for later."

Joe whirled around, heart thundering in his chest, expecting someone to have somehow gotten into his house.

But instead, it was just the same angelic stranger, Ruflorrin, pressing her hands against the mirror as if it had another side to it.

"You are the scariest human I know," breathed Joe, relaxing and standing in front of her. He longed to reach through the glass and pull her out so that he could talk to her, person to person, face to face. "What brings you back?"

Ruflorrin leaned close against the mirror and unconsciously Joe followed suit. She half-closed her eyes and whispered, "Who says I'm human?"

Then Joe realized that he was about to bonk his face against the glass and he abruptly took a step back. Ruflorrin retreated a small distance too. Was there disappointment in her eyes?

"Joerfin, do not let anger come to you."

"What brings you back?" Joe asked again.

"I am your guardian," Ruflorrin replied. "What makes you think you're the only world that exists and breeds life? There are dimensions different from yours with life beyond your imagination. You may not consider it life, but a ghost, but for us, we are alive."

"What is life?" Joe said quietly.

"It is. It simply is. What is love?" Ruflorrin asked in return. She smiled and answered it for him. "It is. It simply is. Joerfin, I chose to become your guardian and for a reason. That reason, I have yet to be able to fathom, but I know it was the right choice." Ruflorrin's fingertips stroked the glass of the mirror and Joe felt as if she was touching his cheek. "I know it was. You need someone that can guide you in the right direction, that can reassure you of a beautiful future. I will do that. I promise you, Joerfin."

"Oh, Ruflorrin, a question!" cried Joe suddenly, mentally smacking himself for not

having asked earlier. "What is Legion? And do you know of anyone with bright yellow eyes?"

Upon hearing the words "yellow eyes", Ruflorrin's eyes seemed to widen with surprise and fear. But she was quickly able to hide her emotion once more and said, "That will be difficult for me to explain, Joerfin, as you won't understand most of it. Still, if you wish for an answer, I will give you one to the best of my ability." She placed her hands above her breast and said, "Inside all things, permeating all things, moving among all things. That is the Original One, the One who watches over us all, the One who guides our hearts and weaves our fates into an intertwining tapestry of life, of death, of cycles, of predictability, and of surprise. All things are forever connected through the One, for the One resides in us all. All things, every living being, every object, every spirit that has gone onwards, the One exists. The Legion are related to him. There is a prophecy, a prophecy created long ago by the Universe, that has summoned the Legion to one day take the One and create from what as of now is of everything, to something that is. A being, a true being, that embodies the One. That embodies all of the One's majesty, purity, strength, grace, and love. That is what Legion has been assigned. Legion is powerful. They are the messengers, brought upon the winds of fate into the dreams of the chosen. They speak, but in a language we cannot understand, in riddles that we cannot unwind until fate itself unwinds. That is Legion."

"…Legion sounds powerful," murmured Joe.

"Why do you ask?"

"Legion appears to me in my dreams. Every night, the Legion says the same thing, over and over again. I would tell you, but whenever I try to get the words, they seem to fall away and I can't reach for them at all," Joe explained.

"That is Legion," Ruflorrin replied. "As for the man with yellow eyes, he is part of the same prophecy that Legion seems to be calling you to…I think. I cannot answer certainly who you dream of. But I am sure that if the One has planted that figure into the spirit realms that you visit by night, then there is a reason and you will know soon enough."

"Thank you," said Joe, although he wasn't quite sure what to make of Ruflorrin's enigmatic answers.

"Have I given you much to think about?"

"You have, Ruflorrin, you have."

Ruflorrin laughed quietly. It sounded like a trill from the purest, most intricately designed of instruments. Joe longed to hear it again, but he blinked, and she was gone, replaced once more by his own reflection.

It was then that he was aware of the phone ringing again. He looked at the Caller ID flashing on the screen. It said: KATHERINE CELL. Joe pressed the talk button nonchalantly and said, "Hi mom, what's there at the intersection between the subdivision and the parkway?"

"Y-you won't believe this, honey," stuttered Katherine's anxious voice.

"Is something wrong?" asked Joe, unaware that his feet were carrying him back to his bedroom. When he realized what was happening, he found himself looking at the bunk bed. He slept on the bottom one. And the top one…

Years ago—he had forgotten just how many—he had had an older brother.

"_Joe, how many times have I had to tell you that the sine of ninety degrees in the unit circle is one? Come on, you know this, you know this. Look at the coordinates in the unit circle. Zero. One. The order of the trigonometry is cosine, and then sine. So what's the sine of ninety degrees?"_

_Flustered, Joe replied automatically, "One."_

"_Yes, that's it. Now, over here, it's a 30-60-90 triangle…so the formula for the length of the legs is…?"_

"Honey? Honey, are you there?" came Katherine's frantic call.

"Oh, sorry. Slipped into space," Joe grunted, running his hands along the wood where his older brother had scratched at the support beams with a kitchen knife out of pure anger and an inexplicable hopeless grief.

"Oh, okay." There was a pause and Joe anticipated for his mom to say more. She did. "Honey, you wouldn't believe it. After three years (so that was the figure)…after three long years, finally…oh, Stellen, he's come back…"

It felt as if an ice cube had slipped down Joe's chest. "Stellen?" he whispered.

"Yes, honey, Stellen."

"Why has he come back?" Surprisingly enough, Joe didn't feel any sort of joy or excitement at the thought of his lost brother returning. In fact, he was angry. Angry that he had woken up one morning three years ago to find that Stellen had abandoned him and his family without so much as a warning or even a note explaining why. Angry at himself for having long forgotten the existence of his older sibling, the one that he had grown to rely on so heavily…angry at Stellen…angry at himself…

"We're almost at the doorstep, sweetie pie," said Katherine in a strangely delicate, sugary voice that threatened to burst with happiness. "I just had to tell you…just had to…"

Then he remembered Ruflorrin, telling him to keep his head, to keep his shirt on…he sighed, letting himself deflate. "Thanks for telling me, mom," he said, unable to force any happiness into his voice.

"O-okay." Katherine now sounded slightly flustered but hung up.

No sooner had Joe put the phone down that he heard a deep, world-weary voice call to him in a semi-tired, semi-excited sort of way, "Joe! Joseph!"

_Remember, Joerfin, how all once was._

Ruflorrin!

Joe looked wildly around but didn't see her. Could she still talk to him…in his head?

He heard footsteps coming upstairs. They were light and slow, as if the person was being cautious, attempting to come up without being detected. Maybe this was out of fear. Joe couldn't be too sure. He turned around and saw what seemed to be an older, taller carbon copy of himself walk towards him.

Maybe not so carbon copy-ish anymore, he thought on second thought. Deep inside his other's blue eyes, he detected a hopeless weariness and knew that his inexplicable grief would never leave him. Joe walked up to him slowly, unsure of what to say. And even if he had something good to say, his tongue was seemingly frozen in place and his vocal chords refused to obey his orders.

_Stellen, _he thought. Stellen's hair, only a shade darker than his own, tumbled over his shoulders in a golden cascade and fell to around the middle of his back and framed his face with bangs that almost obscured one eye and covered the eyebrow of the other.

Automatically he took another few steps closer, although he moved slowly and hesitantly. After this many years, would Stellen still remember him?

Of course he did, Joe chided himself mentally. He had just called his name but a minute ago. A few minutes ago, maybe? Time seemed so blurred. It was as if he had stepped into a portal of the past, before Stellen had left so unpredictably and for no obvious reason. But then, it wasn't unlike him to always have those mysterious reasons of his own.

He looked into Stellen's sad blue eyes again and saw that they were sparkling with tears. He couldn't help it. He ran towards him and threw his arms around his neck. "Stellen," he whispered. "Stellen."

"Joseph," Stellen replied back quietly, embracing him as well.

"Why did you leave?" Joe choked through tears that threatened to surface.

"I couldn't stay." Stellen's voice shook as he cried softly onto his brother's shoulder. "I was drained, drained of all will to live…I had to go somewhere, somewhere where I could be alone to find myself. Who I am, who I was, who I want to be…only then could I return and know my purpose…" His arms tightened around Joe. "I am back. I may not have discovered all the answers, but life for me has rediscovered its purpose."

"I missed you." In Joe's mind he could hear the strange, cryptic, incomprehensible echoes of Legion. He made out the words _fallen _and _chosen_ but other than that he didn't really make out much.

"I…missed you too…" Stellen straightened up and pressed his lips against Joe's cheek, giving him a tender kiss. "I'm so glad that I can see you again…look at how you've grown…look at how you've…grown…" He looked behind himself. "I have to go see mom, Joe. She wanted me to make sure that I showed my face to you first…see how you'd take me…"

"I can't just kick you out of the house," said Joe, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Yes, I have questions. But I know that in time I will know the answers myself. And, Stellen, no matter what, we're related. I can't start a blood feud now, that wouldn't be the best of ideas." He smiled and punched Stellen lightly in the chest. "Things will resume what they once were, right?"

"Right, Joe." Stellen went back downstairs.

Joe sat down on his bunk, looking up. He closed his eyes, letting the light filtering in through the window shine upon his face. Cast in the beautiful light that gave him almost a halo and threw golden shadows upon his shoulders that appeared to be a pair of enormous wings, he became an angel.

Stellen came back upstairs after having his face drenched by kisses from Katherine. When he saw Joe, fixated in his own personal moment of peace, he stood by the doorway, watching him longingly, as if his younger brother had attained a state of mental security that he himself had never been able to reach. He reached a hand into his jean pocket and tightened his grip around some object that was in there. There was an almost inaudible click that he heard as he did so. He exhaled slowly and gazed upon Joe again, his face hidden, half in the shadow cast from the doorframe.


	5. Chapter Four: Confessions

Some more fleshing out of the plot. I feel like it's a bit slow-paced right now, but gotta make sure the personalities are set in place so that later on they don't suddenly make a random 180 (unless it's planned of course). It'll get more exciting after Chapter Six, believe me! In fact, even Chapter Five is pretty good :)

* * *

Chapter Four: Confessions

"I still can't believe your luck," said Wes, shaking his head with a sigh. "You get kidnapped by the two biggest idiots in Team Snagem and then somehow I come across you and you're still alive! Rui, the luck gods have decided that they love you."

Rui smiled. "I believe in Lord Rayquaza. I believe that he is there, watching over us. Perhaps it was Rayquaza that saved me, that…that has saved me. My whole life, he has kept me alive." She stopped speaking abruptly as if she was approaching a touchy subject. Wes easily got the message and switched gears.

"So…you can see those…close-hearted Pokémon?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes," replied Rui, her voice hard with certainty. "Yes, I definitely can. Wes, I think we need to see the mayor about this!" She was about to stand up and run towards the door when Wes grabbed her arm around the elbow.

"Rui, it's almost dinnertime. Why don't we go and see the mayor first thing tomorrow after breakfast? I'm tired, you're tired, your arm needs to heal, it's late, and we'll probably both feel a lot better about the whole ordeal tomorrow. Okay?" reasoned Wes. He was the one that was actually tired, after traversing nothing but hot, exhaustion-inducing desert weather in his motorbike for hours.

Rui sat back down on the soft bed and nodded in resignation. "Okay, Wes. First thing tomorrow…after breakfast!"

"Espiuuu…" grumbled Espeon ("We're not tired, Wes.").

"Umbri! Umbri!" chirped Umbreon happily, bouncing up and down on his paws ("I'm not tired! I'm feeling very energetic!").

"Sunny and Stellaluna want to see the mayor," mumbled Rui. Then she giggled. "But you two can wait, right? If you claim to be more patient then us, then why don't you show it?"

"Espi!" cried Espeon ("We never said that!").

Wes translated and Rui laughed. "I'm just joking!" She smiled and lay down on the fluffy pillows. "Oh, Wes, you will be able to get that Makuhita sometime, right? That's all I want you to do using that Snaggy thingy over there."

"I will," said Wes shakily, unsure if he was binding himself to a promise or not. Promise or no promise, he figured that finding one little Makuhita wouldn't take years and years.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Rui, gazing up at the clock. It was already 5:30 pm. "I'm hungry."

Wes looked through the small pamphlet that was already on the nightstand between the two beds, reading it thoughtfully. "Phenac Grand Hotel has its own buffet-style diner that's open from 5 – 8 pm every day except Sunday. It's 85 Poke per person thirteen years old and over. So that would be 170 Poke for the both of us…hey, not bad! That's a lot cheaper than a Hyper Potion, even, and those are a fortune. 1,200 Poke for something that can fully restore a Pokémon's strength…and to think, I've never noticed the difference between a Super Potion and a Hyper Potion except in the really, really strong Pokémon I've met…" Wes was careful to say "met", not "Snagged" because often before giving a Snagged Pokémon to Gonzap, he had to restore its health first so that the Pokémon would be in proper shape for Gonzap's reputably brutal testing.

"Oooh let's go there!" squealed Rui happily. "What's a buffet? I wanna see what it is?"

_Poor girl doesn't even know what a buffet is. What kind of parents would never show their kid a buffet? _Wes thought, thunderstruck. "A buffet is like a restaurant only you don't need to order. You just go up and pick what foods you want and put it on your plate. You'll see, it's nice without any wait time.

"That sounds delicious!" Rui got up and put her jean jacket back on. "Let's go!"

Wes packed his wallet and strapped his P*DA carefully to the wrist of the Snag Machine, which with some effort he forced onto his arm, shoulder, and hand.

"Why do you bring that bulky thing with you all the time?" asked Rui.

"Don't want it getting stolen by Team Snagem thugs that might be after me," replied Wes. This time it was the truth—well, only a half-truth. Rui still didn't know that it was his Snag Machine, and that he had been the Snagger of Team Snagem, and now he had left, and now Team Snagem "thugs" _were_ probably trying to find him to make him pay…

"Paranoid of you but it makes sense," mused Rui, snapping Wes out of his rather depressing thoughts. "Anyways, this elevator won't come. How long will we have to wait?"

It was 10:45 pm. Wes was asleep.

Or, at least, supposed to be.

Rui's reaction to what a "buffet" was…definitely something memorable, he thought to himself, suppressing a chuckle. On the other bed, Rui appeared to be motionless. She was probably asleep. No use in waking her, the way women were…

"_Wes, look! Food's everywhere! Don't you have to ask politely in order to have some? Or you just take a spoon and plop it all on your plate—,"_

"_No, Rui, you have to be generous. No, don't take half the thing of mashed potatoes! How can you even fit that much into your stomach? I'd get sick if I had to eat that much! Take just two spoonfuls…no, don't overload them like that, you're going to take half the bin again…"_

"_Oh but I like mashed potatoes!"_

"_You take a little bit…" Wes spooned a serving-spoonful of mashed potatoes onto Rui's plate, wanting to burst out laughing as he stared at her dejected face. "And when you finish, come back for another helping. That way other people have a chance to eat their favorite food too, okay?"_

_Rui made a hmph noise and stalked off, taking a handful of gummy bears and then scooping generous amounts of ice cream into a dessert bowl._

"_Silly girl," Wes murmured to himself, watching the carver cut him a bit of meat. "Doesn't know that dessert comes after the main course."_

_As the carver put a thin slice of meat onto Wes's own plate, he said to him, "She's never been to a place like this before. Let her have a go. And if you do want to know, we'd refill that bin of mashed potatoes if she ate it all, no worries! She's hungry, let her eat." Then he chuckled and wiped the fat and grease off his carving knife._

A small smile formed on Wes's face. Rui was so innocent, so…hysterical sometimes, and so naïve to how things worked in this world. Perhaps her parents had pampered her too much with the helicopter rides. But then, if they forgot to even feed her, then surely she knew something.

Or perhaps she had forgotten it all.

On purpose.

Wes rolled over so that he faced away from Rui. Espeon and Umbreon pounced onto his bed, discontent with being unable to sleep near him, and curled up near his chest.

"Espi," purred Espeon quietly ("Wes, you've found yourself a friend.").

"Umbri," whispered Umbreon ("Goodnight, Wisteria.").

Wisteria.

A beautiful, yet hard-to-raise flower that most certainly would die instantly if planted in a desert as harsh and unforgiving as Orre. As far as Wes was concerned, his parents in Hoenn had owned a small wisteria plant and its flowers had been the most beautiful that he'd ever seen. If he could remember correctly.

Rui.

He felt heat flood his face. Why was she so familiar? Why did he feel like he knew her? There were debts to be paid…so many debts. Wes pressed his face into the pillow, refusing to let himself cry. One did not survive in Orre by being fainthearted.

"Espeon," came Espeon's purr, catching Wes off-guard ("But others survive through compassion, Wes.").

Wes decided he didn't know what Espeon was talking about and stretched out his back, sighing quietly as he manage to crack a few places.

"Umbri!" snapped Umbreon ("That's disgusting, Wes!").

"Just go to sleep, you two," Wes yawned, hoping that Rui hadn't been awoken by all the ruckus happening on his end of the hotel room. "I'm tired and you don't want to wake up Rui, do you?"

"Breon," Umbreon replied ("Your thoughts cloud your mind. It…concerns us.").

"Espi esp." ("All the same, as you wish. Night, Wes!").

Wes nodded as they curled back up and allowed himself to relax. Within moments he was asleep.

Contrary to Wes's thoughts and concerns, Rui wasn't exactly asleep. She couldn't stop all her thoughts from simply flash flooding her mind and forced herself to handle them one at a time.

Her first thought wandered over how the mayor would react to her claims that there were "weird Pokémon" running about. She had been kidnapped because those two thugs—Folly and Trudley—had wanted her to keep her mouth shut. So perhaps the rest of Orre (and probably Hoenn too) had yet to know that there were these bloodthirsty, brutal Pokémon who weren't afraid to attack and even kill other people…and Pokémon, probably, Rui added to herself in her mind.

Then she wondered how that Makuhita was doing. The poor Makuhita had killed his own trainer, been forcefully stolen by Folly and Trudley and taken who-knows-where, and probably hadn't felt a single bit of remorse or care for anyone or anything. Perhaps the Makuhita was just so plain…corrupted…that he didn't even know where he was. Perhaps all was the same to him. As long as there were other people and Pokémon to beat up, Rui was sure that he was happy. It pained her heart to know that people could be so cruel and do such things to Pokémon.

_And who knows? Someday, this Team Snagem might even manufacture people with the same sort of aura, _Rui thought, terrified, to herself.

But why terrified? She was in the safety of Phenac City. Wes was here with his Snag Machine, Sunny, and Stellaluna. She was perfectly safe, and when she reached Agate Village, her ever-faithful Dratini would await her at her grandparents' house. She had found Dratini in the Safari Zone in Kanto on a family vacation a few years back. The Dratini had been severely injured and had immediately rushed up to her as if she was a Pokémon Doctor. She was, of course, not a certified doctor at all, but she managed to nurse the little Dratini back to traveling health and before she knew it, the Dratini refused to leave her side. The safari warden had agreed to let her keep it; after all, Dratini had clearly wanted nothing more than to stay with Rui for as long as possible. Once back on in Fuchsia City in the hotel, Rui continued to help Dratini recover and before long, he was healthy enough to make the journey back to Orre, whereupon Rui's parents decided that the best place for him would be in the lush, fresh-air Agate Village.

_Oh, Drew… _she thought wistfully. By now Drew was most certainly almost ready to evolve—if he wanted to. Rui knew how much Drew like floundering around as the little worm-dragon he was, and he was absolutely adorable. But perhaps he had already evolved into a Dragonair. The possibility was there, for her grandfather, Eagun, had once been a Myth Trainer, a legend among Orre and one of the best, if not the best, at battling in the entire region. Age, of course, had done its job to keep him from trying to battle now that he was retired, but he did like taking his Pikachu-themed team on regular walks and enjoyed even more training them, although the training sessions were erratically scheduled and depended heavily on Eagun's ability to be as energetic as possible—a feat for his advanced age.

Then she thought about Wes. She couldn't help it. Her thoughts automatically seemed to drift in a Wes-like direction no matter how much she tried to prevent it. He was so strong and brave to fend off two thugs at once that had kidnapped her, although admittedly those two Whismur hadn't been much of a challenge. Still, he had been intimidating enough to make sure those two didn't try breaking out the fists. Wasn't that quite the accomplishment? He was rather handsome too, from his bright yellow eyes that always made him look like he was up to something, to his blonde-brown hair (that was exceedingly spiky) to his overall thin figure, steampunk sense of fashion, and his gentle touch… So far he had been relatively kind to her even though they had met in the most unusual of circumstances and had never met before.

Had they?

Now Rui was really wondering just what was up. She knew that he was familiar to her, although she didn't know how. Surely they had met elsewhere. If they had, she thought to herself as she tried to keep herself from giggling with happiness, it didn't matter. He was a gallant prince and he had saved her when she was in distress. Why shouldn't he deserve her full and utmost trust? She wanted to. She wanted to trust him with every fiber of her being, yet something held her back. It was probably just the fact that they had known each other for less than a day. That was it, she decided firmly to herself. That was what it was. Soon enough, she knew, they would be the best of friends!

At this a small chuckle escaped her. She couldn't help it. A new friend! Fancy that!

"Rui, wake up. Wake up! It's almost ten. Didn't you want to see the mayor? We can't if you won't get up!" Wes shook Rui's shoulder, a bit irritated that she didn't seem to want to wake up. Was she actually asleep? Wes was doubtless that she was feigning just to annoy him. It was working too. He was becoming annoyed.

"BOO!" screamed Rui suddenly, leaping up. She must have overestimated though, because she slammed straight into him, knocking him over.

"Gah!" grunted Wes as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and his back hit the floor.

"Ah!" gasped Rui. "Sorry, sorry!" She was going cherry-red in the face, having landed pretty much on top of him. "I'm sorry, Wes, I'm sorry! Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?" The words tumbled out of her windpipe extremely fast and at an unusually high pitch. Wes wanted to chuckle at her embarrassment, but in all honesty, he could feel himself going even redder than her.

"I'm fine," he assured. "Nothing's broken, nothing's bleeding, I'm perfectly fine. No apologizing, Rui, you already have, and you've been forgiven. Honestly, Rui, you don't have to apologize!" he said louder over her repeated "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…"

Rui obeyed and remained silent, although it was clear she was still full to bursting with "I'm sorry"s.

"Now, can you please get off of me?" asked Wes, trying his very best to keep a straight face.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm sorry!" She leapt up and plopped herself on a chair. "What's for breakfast?" she asked. "Any cereal or something?"

"I do have a box in my bag here. Do you mind Frosted Flakes?" asked Wes, digging through his messenger bag and getting out two mini-boxes of Frosted Flakes. He looked at the tiger and wrinkled his nose. "Cereal companies sure know how to make crazy-looking mascots."

"Where'd you get that from? That's not from Orre!" exclaimed Rui, opening the bag and taking a bite. "Oh, these are sooooooooooooooooooo good!"

"Er…" Gonzap had gotten them and given them to Wes as quick calories before he had blown up the hideout. Wes had had another Snagging mission before he had decided that enough was enough, so as it was, he still had all the food Gonzap had given him. It wasn't much, but it was good for maybe a breakfast or two. "I just kinda had them, I suppose. Don't really remember how I got them. I travel around places, I don't really stay in one spot, you know."

"Explains that nice motorcycle," commented Rui. She finished up the last of the flakes and patted her nonexistent belly. "Oh that was good, I'm full!"

"Full already?" asked Wes, mildly surprised. Considering how underfed she looked, he would have thought that she had a huge appetite.

"Well, I'll be good until lunch," Rui corrected.

"Then here, have another box. I have five," said Wes. As he finished his and decided that he could hold off until lunch just fine ("Espi!" cried Espeon ("You're being a hypocrite!").), he tossed another box to Rui. Within a minute Rui had dumped the rest into her mouth and was shredding it for the trash.

"Okay let's go!" Rui exclaimed. "Let's go see the mayor! Quickly, quickly!"

"Okay, okay," said Wes. "Hold your horses, Rui." He packed up his stuff and then carefully zipped up his bag (it had a nasty history of breaking if handled roughly). While Espeon and Umbreon nuzzled it, as if to claim it their territory—Rui chuckled—Wes affixed the Snag Machine to his left shoulder and hand once more. Then he slung the bag over his other shoulder and headed out. "Done packing Rui, let's go."

"Oh, oh—wait!" cried Rui. "I have to go use the bathroom!"

Wes sighed, dropping the bag onto the floor. "Go and use it then."

As Rui relieved herself, Wes chuckled. Rui was just adorable. Plain adorable.

The toilet flushed and out rushed Rui. "You were laughing about me, weren't you?"

"You're funny." Wes couldn't help but just tell her the blunt truth. "You're very funny."

"No, I'm not!" Rui stomped out the open door. "Everyone has to go pee!"

"No, not that." Wes finally began howling with laughter. "You're just funny!"

Pretty soon, Espeon and Umbreon joined in, their trills of laughter echoing off the wall. Wes felt sorry for anyone that would get startled awake, but he could stop himself. Rui joined in too after a few seconds, her laugh a high-pitched squeal that sounded like she was shivering. At this, Wes laughed even harder.

It was a while before he was able to see well enough to press the right elevator button, and on the trip down, Rui and Wes both could not stop giggling. As they checked out, the receptionist gave them a very stern sort of look and told them, "I hope you two got permission from your parents to do all that hokey-pokey!"

That wiped the laughter from their lungs. As they left, Rui was aghast, her eyes wide and her face frozen in shock like a ghost. "I can't believe she said that! What is a hokey-pokey anyways? And what about my parents?"

"…Nothing," said Wes hastily, hoping that he wouldn't have to…educate her.

"Where's the mayor's house, I wonder…?" Rui wondered out loud.

"Oh, honey, you're safe!"

It was the woman who had watched Wes defeat Folly and Trudley in battle, and the woman who had managed to get Rui some medical attention for her arm.

"Hello, ma'am," said Wes respectfully.

"Hi person!" greeted Rui happily, bouncing up and down. "Weren't you the person who went to the Poke Center so that my arm could get fixed?" She showed her the cast. "Look, look, it's almost better too! Do you know where the mayor is?"

The woman chuckled, her eyes glittering with happiness. She, too, must have found Rui to be absolutely adorable. "It's straight down this path. You'll have to go around the Pre-Gym and it'll be the house right next to Phenac's western entrance. Mayor Es Cade is a wonderful person, you know. I'm sure you two will take a liking to him right away! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on my way to work. Best of luck to your arm, young lady!"

"Thank you, ma'am!" said Wes. The woman waved as she left.

"Well, let's go," said Rui.

They took the route that the women had told them to take and soon enough, found relatively large-looking house with a sign on the window that said in large black, bold font: "RESIDENCE OF MAYOR ES CADE, ALL WELCOME".

"I wonder just how serious this Mayor Es Cade is about the 'all is welcome' business," griped Wes.

Just as he prepared to ring the doorbell, however, he saw a strange, creepy-looking man step out. He had wild green-grey hair that feel to the middle of his back. Wild as it seemed, it really was well-combed and fairly straight. Bangs that had obviously been very well-cut framed his pale face. His eyes were a dark black and seemed to drill straight through Wes. Around his eyes was a lot of glowing red paint. Or was it all a tattoo? That must have been one painful tattoo, Wes thought. Rui gave a frightened squeak.

"Hello there," said the man, crossing his arms over his muscled chest. He had an abnormally thin waist and virtually no hips. It was almost unnatural, the way this man looked. He had on an extremely tight purple long sleeved shirt and gloves. He had a black skirt thing on as well (Wes sniffed disgracefully as his lack of fashion sense, or even the sense of what matched and what didn't) and tight, black pants that were almost identical to Wes's and finally black sneakers to finish the very mismatched outfit.

"I do feel like we'll cross paths again," he added with a very stalker-ish smile. "You look like you've got quite the potential stored up in you…yes, yes." Then he walked off.

"He's creepy!" whispered Rui. "What kind of mayor would allow a person like that to even step into his house?"

Wes was wondering the same thing. All the same, he rang the doorbell and a voice came from inside. It sounded like it belonged to the stereotypical fat, happy man. "Come in, come in dears!"

Wes and Rui stepped inside and found that the owner of the voice was indeed a fat, happy looking man with a red, old-fashioned-looking jacket that had sleeve cuffs and a very finely ruffled collar. His hair was the weirdest thing that Wes had ever seen, bunched into three main groups, one that pointed up, and two that pointed left and right. He looked like some fat, pudgy clown.

"Good morning mister and miss!" said the mayor happily. "I am Sir Es Cade, mayor of this peaceful town. Have you two any problems to report to me? I will see to them immediately! I am dedicated wholeheartedly to improving Phenac and making it the most beautiful, best-to-live-in city in all of Orre!"

_It kinda already is, it has water everywhere, _Wes thought rudely.

"Who was that strange man that walked out of your house just now?" asked Rui. "Did you arrest him or something?"

"Good grief Rayquaza no!" Es Cade boomed thunderously. "I would never do that to someone as great as that wonderful man. In fact, he's been helping me with a bunch of investigations lately! Outside of Phenac City there have been so many reports of strange, vicious Pokémon—,"

"OH!" Rui screeched almost as loud as Es Cade had boomed. Wes winced at the pitch of her voice. "Those Pokémon! I can see them, mister mayor, and that's why I came to see you! And these two thugs tried to kidnap me too, I think you should arrest them. There was a MURDER in Pyrite Town not too long ago too, Sir Es Cade! That weird Pokémon you're talking about pushed someone that looked like his trainer right off the cliff into The Under! That poor boy probably died, no one can survive a fall that high. You need to do something about them and this Team Snagem!"

Es Cade's eyes widened with what seemed like feigned terror to Wes. "Dearie, Dearie me…I must do something about this. It seems as if the time has come for me to set up a proper investigation for this. I will begin contacting the police in Pyrite Town right away to start looking into this…dilemma. Thank you very much, sir and ma'am. Now while I attend to this business, I would recommend that you two tough trainers check out the Phenac City Colosseum. Ah, boy, you already have a Colosseum Pass! That's all and good, I was about to give you one!" Es Cade clapped his hands together happily. "The Colosseum is located at the highest point in our city. From my house, go left, then go around the Pre-Gym again and up the stairs to a large dome with water that cascades down its sides constantly. Beautiful city here, isn't it? Gotta love the water displays, I sponsored all of that!"

"Is that water drinkable?" asked Wes, unable to help himself from rubbing it into Es Cade's face that this was all a waste of water.

"Yes it is," replied Es Cade stiffly—a stark contrast from his previously jolly attitude, "in fact, all the water that circulates around here is part of a huge underground purification system that is then usable as drinking water and washing water and everything else water by our systems and facilities. Good day." He returned to his desk, a clear cue that Wes and Rui ought to leave.

So they did and Rui sighed. "Wes, you're so tactless!"

"I really don't see the point of wasting water on lavish displays like these when Orre already only has a few drops anyways," replied Wes roughly. "Let's go to this Colosseum, I'm actually pretty interested in seeing what kinds of battles I can stage here…"

"Okay." Rui's voice sounded unusually hollow.

Wes dismissed it, sure that she probably had wanted to make a sermon out of her encounters with "that weird Makuhita". Walking at a relatively fast pace, he was about to enter when he heard Rui cry, "Sweet Rayquaza, look at the sky Wes!"

She sounded absolutely terrified. Wes looked up, wondering just what was so scary, and for a moment his heart forgot how to beat.

It looked like some kind of grotesque fusion between a dragon and a bird. Its wings were like giant hands, and its talons, even from a distance, looked as if they could easily rip a person to shreds. The beast emitted a shrill, spine-chilling cry that sounded like fingernails being dragged down a chalkboard. Wes had to clap his hands over his ears. The creature circled over Phenac City two or three times, continuing to roar, and then soared off into the distance.

"What was that?" whispered Rui, shaking with fear.

"I don't know," replied Wes, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Let's go into the Colosseum. I'm sure a good battle will help us recover a bit from that…"

Rui nodded and followed him inside.

Wes was stunned at the aesthetic design of the Colosseum lobby. All around them, water cascaded down and began flowing rivers. He walked down the brick path, looking at Goldeen that swam around in the crystalline water. Behind the reception desk, two searchlights shined upon a floating, humongous Poke ball, all of this covered mistily with a tumbling waterfall that seemed to only add to the surreal feeling that Wes received. Palm trees adorned either side of the entrance. From the reception desk, two more brick paths branched out to two enormous doors that went from floor to the high, sloping ceiling. This lobby was obviously in the front part of the dome, meaning that the peak of the building was somewhere inside the Colosseum battle zone itself. Wes had never seen so much water in one place.

Two Cooltrainers ambled about around the desk. As Wes walked up to the desk, the girl turned to face him and said, "You here to battle too?"

"Yeah, I am," replied Wes, hoping that he wouldn't be challenged to a battle. Sure, he loved to battle, but he wasn't in a battling mood.

"Well, I think a challenge already started," said the girl informatively. "The doors have been locked. You can ask the lady though if you'd like to see if you can still enter, but I doubt she'd let you in. You sure look tough though." Then she walked off to admire the Goldeen.

"Good morning sir," said the receptionist as Wes and Rui approached her. "Are you here to enter into a Phenac Colosseum knockout challenge?"

"Well, I suppose so," said Wes, uncertain of what he was saying. Didn't he just confirm with himself that he wasn't in a battling mood?

"I'm sorry to hear that." The lady inspected the Colosseum pass in his jacket pocket and continued, "We've just started a knockout challenge already, you barely missed the window of time trainers had to enter. Come back later and you might be able to enter into another one. Best of luck to you!"

"Tough luck, I suppose," Wes muttered, leaving. "Might come back here sometime, see if the trainers are any match for me…"

"Oh, Wes, don't need to go acting so proud," admonished Rui jokingly.

"Wes! You!"

Wes froze mid-step. Three members of Team Snagem were walking up to him, hunched over, faces contorted with anger. He knew that they were Team Snagem grunts, it wasn't hard to tell. They had that awful haircut that left the tops of their heads bald and wore baggy pants and red vests. Wes was glad that he had been exempted from the haircut, he prized his own hair. But that was only because he was the top Snagger (and the only one).

"How do they know who you are?" whispered Rui. "And who are they?"

"Hello, grunts," Wes hissed between his teeth.

"You know why we're here, right, you double-crossing traitor?" asked one of the Team Snagem grunts ferociously.

"I don't know," replied Wes flatly. _Shut up…shut up…_

"We're here to take that Snag Machine back!" the grunt replied jovially.

"You stole it from Team Snagem!" cried Rui. "Well, I mean, I already knew that, but—,"

"Hot chick, you knew that? Awww, Wes, you told her?" said another grunt in a mocking sweet voice. "Did you gloss over the _finer details_?"

"Details?" asked Rui curiously. "Wes, what are they talking about?"

"Shut up you three," Wes growled.

"Double-crossing traitor Wes, we've had enough of you and your little maverick quest. It ends here and now and you're coming back to where you used to work! Now hand that Snag Machine over like a good boy, and if you're lucky, boss Gonzap will still treat you nicely…"

"Work?" exclaimed Rui incredulously.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" said the grunt snidely, clearly having the time of his life, revealing details about Wes's past life.

"Why don't you shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Wes replied hotly. His hands tightened unconsciously into fists.

"You were a top Snagger, Wes!" said the grunt on the far right who hadn't yet spoken. "No Pokémon you set your sights to ever, ever escaped you and that nice Snagging arm of yours…plus your most _excellent _aim. Come on, Wes, it's something to be proud of. Gonzap wants your talent back. Why don't you give it to him? And to appease him, give him the hot chick?"

Rui stepped back, eyes wide with fright. "Wes, you…you used to be a part of…Team Snagem? And you were…a Snagger? A top Snagger? YOU stole all those Pokémon and turned them into those…beasts?"

Wes couldn't believe it…and was also startled by his own emotional vulnerability. Up until this moment, it took a lot to get him to smile and laugh…and even more to bring him to the brink of tears. He didn't beg nor did he plead. But now he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to confess to Rui everything and then ask her to forgive him for not informing her earlier. Simply her face was enough to launch him into a spiral of guilt that only worsened and worsened with each passing second. But there was nothing he could do.

"Wes, answer me!" Rui said in a high-pitched wail.

"I could lie," Wes began uncertainly, hoping that he could word the answer in a way that would ask for forgiveness without receiving a dose of humiliation from the Team Snagem grunts. "I could lie and say no, but…Rui…yes, yes I was…I'm not anymore, I promise. But…"

"Just give me a straight answer." Rui's voice had gone strangely cold and icy. "So you used to be a part of Team Snagem. You used to use your Espeon and Umbreon to steal Pokémon from their trainers, who loved them with all their hearts. You rather enjoyed this act of evil. Is this all true?"

_I never said I enjoyed it! _Wes though angrily. But instead he said, "Yes," in a flat, emotionless voice.

"Hot chick, thought your man was different?" mocked the grunt.

"Shut up," replied Rui, stepping back again.

Wes turned to face the Team Snagem grunts, wishing that he could punch the living daylights out of them. "You douche," he snapped.

"Give me that Snag Machine," the middle grunt replied.

"You'll have to kill me before you can! Over my dead body!" Wes snapped his fingers and Espeon and Umbreon appeared as faithfully as ever by his side.

"Oh! OH! We're getting serious here! Well then, I, Wakin, challenge you to a Pokémon battle! You lose, we get that Snag Machine. You win, we'll leave you alone!" shrieked the middle grunt, holding aloft two Poke balls.

"Challenge accepted," Wes muttered. He tried to meet Rui's gaze, to see if he could detect her expression, but instead she looked up into the sky, determined not to look him in the eye. Deflated, he stared as a Corphish and a Koffing came out of Wakin's Poke balls.

"Go! Corphish and Koffing!" Wakin roared. Several spectators were now gathering to witness the battle.

"Stellaluna and Sunny, you know the drill," said Wes gently. Then he pointed at Koffing fiercely. "Sunny, psyche out the Koffing and assault him with your mind! You know what to do! Stellaluna, Bite the Corphish as hard as you can but be careful and avoid those pincers!"

Sunny leapt gracefully through the air to avoid a bomb of noxious gases and among other assort toxic things that the Koffing tried to fling at her and as she landed fixated her gaze upon the purple ball of poison. Koffing froze, unable to move, gases shooting out of his pores at a lightning-fast rate as he slowly began to deflate, unable to withstand the assault.

"Come on!" roared Wakin. "Koffing, snap out of it!"

It was no use. Soon, Koffing was fading into the air, and Wakin was forced to summon him back to the Poke ball.

Stellaluna, meanwhile, had clamped her muzzle firmly around Corphish's middle, batting at the pincers with her paws.

"He's about to shoot some water at you!" called Wes. "Jump up and then hit him with a Secret Power. Jolt him with electricity if you can!"

Stellaluna dodged easily, somersaulting across the ground and then whirling back on the little lobster. He batted his paws at him and rays of light seemed to strike his body. There were multiple crackling noises and electricity seemed to appear out of nowhere and deliver the final shock. Corphish rolled onto his side, curled up into a small ball and distinctly unable to battle.

"You win," said Wakin grudgingly, recalling Corphish back. "But don't forget, we'll be back for you, _Wes._" He tacked on Wes's name with anger and then summoned the other two grunts to follow him as they ran towards the city exit.

Wes turned to Rui as the spectators dispersed. "Rui, I'm s—,"

"Oh, you're SORRY!" laughed Rui aloud, glaring at him. He froze at her stare. Her eyes were angry, so angry. He was unable to speak.

"Gonna remain silent, aren't you, little coward? So you're the one responsible for creating that Makuhita! You created a murderer, you killed a little boy, and now what, gonna kill me?"

"I rescued you!" Wes cried bitterly at last. "I'm not a murderer! I left! I _left _and now I'm going to use this Snag Machine for good! I'm not a liar, Rui, I'm not…I'm not lying to you…"

"Prove that you've actually changed heart," Rui whispered mockingly. "Give me that Snag Machine. Give it to me."

Before Wes knew what he was doing, he found himself ripping the Snag Machine off his hand and then slowly extricating his arm from the mess of wires and finally removing the shoulder component. Then he slammed it into Rui's arms. "There," he said, panting for some odd reason. "I gave the Snag Machine to you. What are you doing to do with it?"

Rui stared at the Snag Machine, a small hint of surprise on her face. "I'm…I'm sorry, Wes," she suddenly murmured, lowering her head so that Wes couldn't see her eyes. "I just…sorry…Team Snagem ruined my life."

"Team Snagem? You never mentioned anything like that before…" said Wes, half-relieved that he had been forgiven, and half-scared of what Rui might say next.

"I just know they did," said Rui, stomping on the ground. He voice was consumed with bitterness. "I know it…oh, Wes, I just know it…my parents…my parents…they can't be my parents. They simply can't be. Team Snagem did it, I know they did! Team Snagem…must've killed my parents…they must have, there's no other explanation. For all my life I've wondered, but now that I've seen you, now that I've seen that Snag Machine…" Her voice trailed off and then she finally added, "Wes, I feel like I've known you from elsewhere!"

Now Wes truly was speechless.

"But I'm probably just being silly…the first ten years of my life are all a muddled mess." She shook her head and sighed. "Wes, you were once a part of Team Snagem, but…but…that doesn't matter now. No, no, it doesn't. You were still…still my gallant prince. That saved me." She managed a small smile and Wes could see that she was trying her best to hold back tears. He half-wished she would just cry. It vented stress. She gave the Snag Machine back to him. "Wes, what you did in the past was unforgivable," she said bluntly. "But…but we have to save that Makuhita. Okay? And after that…we should rescue the Pokémon you first stole. I can't bear the idea of suffering Pokémon, Wes, we have to save them."

Wes remember what he had promised himself after blowing up the Team Snagem hideout. He nodded firmly as he put the Snag Machine back on his left arm. "That's a promise, Rui." He had no idea what he was getting into, nor could he remember all the Pokémon he'd Snagged, but part of him wanted redemption.

Redemption…


	6. Chapter Five: The First Snag

I completely forgot that Wes also Snags one of the three middle evolutions of the Johto starters so I snuck that in at the end. The transition might be a bit rough there, but anyhow, enjoy! A lot of drama here. I might be shortening Pokemon battles later or leaving out the non-mandatory ones/ones without Shadow Pokemon altogether unless they play a big role in the plot simply because battles are tremendously difficult to write without some secondary action going on outside of Pokemon attacking each other. I also don't want to take up a ton of space writing about a battle unless it's major to the plot or to fleshing out characters because it takes away attention from the main story!

* * *

Chapter Five: The First Snag

"Wes, do you have any Poke balls so that you can Snag the Pokémon from Team Snagem?" asked Rui as they strolled through Phenac City.

Wes was marveling the way the noonday sun caused the waterfalls and water fountains in Phenac City to glitter and sparkle like a swath of innumerable diamonds when Rui asked him. He felt heat rush to his face that had nothing to do with the fact that it was high noon—all the water in this city kept the air relatively cool anyways.

"Well?" asked Rui after he remained silent for a minute. "Do you?"

"…No," Wes muttered. "Didn't bring my stock when I left the hideout."

"Oh, well, that's okay. I suppose we can go look and see if Phenac's Pokémon Mart has any."

"I dunno if they will," replied Wes pessimistically. "Wild Pokémon are rarer than water in Orre, you know."

"Worth a try though," Rui retorted gently. "Let's go."

They made their way down the stairs to the city's main square (it was shaped more like a circle) where an athlete and his Castform continued to run around the main fountain. To the right of the fountain in the direction they were coming from, the Pokémon Mart stood with glittering lights and flashy signs.

"POKÉMON MART"

"WE HAVE ALL YOUR POKÉMON NEEDS AND MORE!"

"LOWER PRICES THAN ANYWHERE ELSE IN ORRE!"

"STOCK-EM UP SATURDAYS! ALL HEALING ITEMS HALF-OFF!"

"MOVE-SAVVY MONDAYS! ALL TECHNICAL MACHINES HALF-OFF!"

Wes chuckled at all the signs. "We might have to stop here on a Saturday or a Monday sometime. It's rare to see sales like these."

The doors were automatic and so opened to admit them inside. As soon as they had stepped into the wide, high-ceilinged room, Rui rushed up to the owner of the shop, who stood behind a desk and managed transactions, and asked in a loud voice, "Sir, do you have any Poke balls?"

Wes followed up behind her after looking at the stock of Technical Machines this mart offered. While fairly limited, it was rather respectable, the varieties of moves that they had for sale.

"No, I don't, young lady. Why? There's no wild Pokémon in Orre, so there's no need for any Poke balls. I don't sell things that don't sell, hon," said the man in an apologetic voice. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Might want to check out Outskirt Stand though, that Kiffster used to stock Poke balls before people didn't need to buy them anymore. Perhaps he has some in storage. Poke balls don't wear out with age, you know. They have great shelf-life."

Rui nodded sadly. "Well, thank you sir."

"Outskirt Stand, you say?" asked Wes.

The man nodded and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Kiffster used to sell all sorts of Poke balls. I would recommend you head there. Can I serve you in any other way?"

"No, sir, but thank you for the information. Have a good day," said Wes, bidding him farewell. As they left, Wes said to Rui, "I guess we'll have to head to Outskirt Stand. I know where it is. It's a small café made from an abandoned train engine out in the middle of the desert. It's a good place to stop if you're traveling from somewhere far away and need a break."

"Okay," said Rui. She paused to admire Wes's motorbike. "Wow, this is nice! Wes, can I drive it sometime?"

"No, not now. I might teach you later on," said Wes, although he wasn't sure how serious he was with his last statement. As Espeon and Umbreon hopped into the hovering sidecar, Wes sighed. "No, you two, you'll have to go back into the Poke balls for now. Rui needs to ride in the sidecar.

"Espi esp!" wailed Espeon ("That's not fair!").

Wes found the ignition keys in his bag and started up the motorbike. Rui winced as the engine roared to life and had to cover the ear closest to the main engine, which was what formed the whole front of the motorbike. Wes zoomed off into the desert.

"How long will the ride take?" called Rui above the roar of the motor.

"45 minutes tops," Wes yelled back.

Rui nodded in reply.

They arrived at Outskirt Stands around 12 pm. Wes parked the motorbike next to the ramp that led to the entrance of the small café. "Come on, Rui, let's go inside. It's a little better inside than outside here with the sand whipping all over the place."

Rui nodded, sand in her hair, and followed him into the café.

"Hey, Mr. Kiffster sir!" called Wes, waving to catch the burly man's attention.

"Well if it isn't mister Wes, the young lad who battled Willie a day or two ago. What can I do for you today? Another salad, perhaps? Food for the Pokémon?"

"No, sir, I was wondering if you had any Poke balls."

"Poke balls!" exclaimed Mr. Kiffster. "Well, I'll be! I don' know if I have any on me here, maybe in storage, hold on a mo'." He went into some secret back room behind the counter and came out a few seconds later. "Turns out I had a stock of 'em all in the front shelf o' old merchandise.

"Oh, thank you!" replied Rui, clapping her hands with glee.

"And fer you, young lady," said Mr. Kiffster, winking at Rui, "I'll give ye five fer free…fer starters. Here, take 'em, Wes!"

"Oh, thank you, sir," said Wes, putting them into a compartment in his bag that had been designated for Poke balls. It was an old model as far as backpacks were concerned, the newer brands didn't even have any sort of space dedicated only to Poke balls. "I think I'll buy five more. How much are they each?"

"They're 200 Poke apiece, young man," said Mr. Kiffster.

Wes pulled out a 1,000 Poke bill and gave it to him. Mr. Kiffster handed him five more of the red capsules that were so crucial to holding Pokémon and Wes smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Kiffster. We'll probably be coming back a lot to stock up on these, so as soon as you find, say, Great or Ultra balls, or even other kinds, I'll gladly purchase them."

"Alrighty, I'll start diggin' up my stock," promised Mr. Kiffster. "Check back every now 'n then an' maybe I'll have some new varieties. Don' know what yore usin' 'em for but hey, go ahead, I've got 'em here in Outskirt Stand. Good day!"

Wes and Rui left, and Rui smiled. "So there were Poke balls after all! Wes, let's head back to Phenac City. Maybe we can grab some lunch there. We haven't even had lunch yet!"

"Lunch it is, Rui," promised Wes. He wondered vaguely how many promises he'd have to make to her. He'd make as many as he had to, if that was what it took to earn her forgiveness and trust…and to pay for the debt he felt like he owed her.

By 12:45 pm they had arrived safe and sound back in Phenac. But as Wes parked, the same lady that had helped rescue Rui from the sack only yesterday ran up to them, panting. It was easy to see why she was exhausted, she was wearing extremely high heels and she had run all the way from the hotel.

"It's good you two are back!" she puffed, taking in gulping mouthfuls of air. "Something's wrong in the mayor's house! These two shady guys…another one with this huge afro…went into the mayor's house…causing a ruckus…I think you two should check it out…"

"We're on our way!" said Wes automatically.

The woman nodded and walked back into the city while Wes and Rui ran off in the direction of Mayor Es Cade's house. Wes cracked open the door and immediately had to prevent himself from gagging.

A strange man dressed in all yellow and wearing extremely tall yellow heels was dancing to some strange beat that came from a CD player that a man dressed in blue was holding. Two others stood around him. They were dressed in red and green. By the mayor's desk were the two thugs that had kidnapped Rui—Folly and Trudley. What were they all doing here, and who was that man?

"Oh, the music, the music!" cried the man, striking a pose. Wes's eyes flicked upwards, disgusted at the horrid shades and left awestruck by his hair. The man without his hair might have barely made the six foot mark, but his hair added at least another two feet to his height. In fact, his humongous afro, which was half red and half white, brushed against the ceiling every time he switched dance steps. Wes had to admit that he was one heck of a dancer, but where did that hair come from?

"His hair!" gasped Rui.

"Wonder where Es Cade is," Wes muttered, stepping inside.

At first, the dancing man didn't notice him, but the three, plus Folly and Trudley did. The man in blue nudged the dancing man and he immediately whirled around to face Wes and Rui. "Oh, oh, oh?!" he exclaimed, as if magnificently surprised. "Stop the music!" he ordered, holding out a hand. The CD player as turned off. "Oh, little girl! Aren't you the girl that Folly and Trudley tried to take? Oh, that was a complete fiasco! Oh, oh, oh! And here you are with that Snagger man, Wes, I presume! Oh, oh, oh!"

The three men dressed in the colorful suits smiled. Their eyes were concealed by black sunglasses, and Wes was pretty sure it wasn't because it was sunny outside.

"Administrator Miror B.," the man in red said, "Why don't we leave the two of your peons to deal with the Snagger and the girl?"

This "Miror B." seemed but too happy to agree. "Folly, I'm promoting you to the position of right-under-the-Cipher-administrator. And you better come back to me in Pyrite Town with the little girl! If you don't…oh, oh, oh! The boss will be so mad, so very mad! Cipher…go!" Miror B. and the three colorfully dressed men rushed out of the mayor's house.

"Cipher?" queried Wes. "I've never heard of Cipher."

"And we're not Team Snagem grunts, little guy," said Folly. "We're Miror B. peons, but I just got a promotion, so I'm not a peon anymore, and I'm going to make sure I pulverize you, Wes! Then I'll take Rui…and all shall go well." A cruel smile curved his lips. "Prepare for battle!"

"Challenge accepted," Wes replied in kind.

"Go! Ears and Lily Pad!" roared Folly.

"New Pokémon!" Wes observed, still finding the nicknames to be ludicrous. Ears the Whismur and Lily Pad the Lotad…

"Cipher gave them to boss Miror B., and Miror B. gave them to me," Folly replied smugly. "Ears, go and Pound that Espeon! Lily Pad, shoot the Umbreon with a jet of water! Right, Water Gun!"

"Dodge 'em both, guys!" Wes called. But the words had been unnecessary. Even as he spoke, Espeon and Umbreon leapt into the air. Whismur landed face first onto the carpet and Lotad's spray of water hit the wall. "Okay," said Wes, deciding to change the plans. "Sunny, Stellaluna, listen up! I'm going to leave you two on your own. Don't worry, I'm still watching. But now I'm going to put your battle skills to the test here. Let's see how all our training's paying off! I'm putting you guys off the order leash! Go!"

"Whismur, use Pound again on Umbreon! Lily Pad, Astonish that Espeon!" called Folly futilely.

Just like that, Espeon sprang onto the Lotad, whipping up hearts in the air with a strong Return. She leapt back, dodging an Astonish, which was good because Ghost-type moves didn't agree well with her. Wes smiled as she landed behind the Lotad and froze him in place, his eyes wide with surprise, as Espeon grappled with his mind with a strong Psychic. Her eyes glowed dangerously and the red gem on her forehead seemed to possess the light of the sun as her power flared and finally, the Lotad tipped over to one side. Umbreon, meanwhile, mewled with triumph as she gave the Whismur a good bite and then a bat of the paw with Secret Power, causing the Whismur as well to faint.

"You didn't even give them orders!" cried Folly, covering his face with his hands. "They never had a chance to attack! My poor Pokémon!"

Trudley shoved him roughly aside. "I don't see why boss Miror B. gave you a promotion, you can hardly even command your own Pokémon. Let me show you how a real Pokémon battle goes." His lip curled into a sneer. "Believe me, Wes, I have a surprise for you. You might remember it too."

"Challenge accepted," Wes replied snidely. "Stellaluna and Sunny, prepare for another battle."

"Espi…" scolded Espeon ("You should have taken us to the Pokémon Center.").

"I'm sorry, I forgot. But I'll give you two extra helpings of Poke food. Okay?"

Espeon and Umbreon didn't say anything, now focusing on the two Poke balls that Trudley was flinging through the air.

"Go! Duskull and Spinarak!" Trudley roared.

"How is this a real Pokémon battle?" mocked Wes, letting out a burst of laughter that sounded vaguely like the call of some strange dragon.

"You'll see," Trudley replied, obviously ruffled. "Spinarak, Poison Sting on Espeon! Duskull, use Shadow Ball on Espeon too! Take out that Psychic!"

"Sunny, dodge! Umbreon, bite Duskull! Focus on Duskull for now and take it out of the field. Sunny, if you can, use Psychic on the spider!" Wes retorted.

Espeon managed to avoid the Shadow Ball as it zoomed towards her but leapt into the way of the Poison Sting. Wes gritted his teeth when he saw that Trudley's Pokémon had purposely aimed in two different directions. Even worse, Espeon was now poisoned. Every minute or so, her whole body shuddered and she gave a small mewl of pain as the poison began to whittle away at her energy. "Espi…" ("Wes…help…") she whimpered, stumbling to dodge another Shadow Ball.

"Just use Psychic, quickly. I'm looking for an Antidote right now," promised Wes firmly. "Sunny, I know you can do it. We've trained and you're probably the strongest Espeon in all of Orre!" He knew he was exaggerating, but Espeon needed some moral support. Poison was grueling for any Pokémon to endure. He dug furiously through his bag.

"Wes, don't worry about it, I'm looking," came Rui's anxious voice. She searched through the bag instead, allowing Wes to focus on the battle.

Weak though Espeon was, she managed to fixate Spinarak's mind with a Psychic, beginning a mental assault. Umbreon had Duskull's face in his jaws, having to find a spot where he wouldn't end up biting through the ghost. Duskull was a ghost, after all.

"Bite harder, Stellaluna!" called Wes desperately. "Protect your sister!"

Umbreon pressed Duskull's face into the floor and the flung him so hard that his skull-head smashed into the wall. He fell and was unable to get back up and float in his normal stance.

"Dammit," Trudley swore, recalling Duskull back to the Poke ball.

"I found an Antidote!" called Rui.

"Stellaluna, keep Spinarak busy for me! I need to take care of Sunny!" Umbreon barked in acknowledgement and began to chase the little spider as he scuttled around the carpet. Wes took the Antidote from Rui's shaking hands, checked that it was an Antidote (it was) and summoned Espeon forward. "Come on, Sunny, I have an Antidote. It'll heal your poison."

Shaking and shuddering as the poison worsened, Espeon staggered over. Wes found the site where the poison had infiltrated her body and first, pulled out the sting that Spinarak had fired.

"ESPEON!" Espeon screeched ("THAT HURTS!").

"I'm sorry, Sunny," apologized Wes, his heart thudding. He had removed stingers before from both Espeon and Umbreon, but he was still rather afraid because Espeon had been poisoned for so long. "I just need to spray this onto the sting site, okay? Then your poison will be cured."

Espeon nodded and hunched her shoulder, putting the sting site into greater prominence.

"This might sting, Sunny," warned Wes, spraying the Antidote in generous amounts over Espeon's wound. Espeon flinched and whimpered a bit but otherwise didn't cry out. Gradually the little hole in her shoulder started visibly healing. Wes reached into his bag and easily found a spray bottle that had a Potion. "Here, I'll fix you up some more here too, okay?" He sprayed the Potion over the wound as well and also sprayed it all over her back and sides so that it would suffuse into her bloodstream and reinvigorate her with more energy. "That'll hold you until the Pokémon Center, okay?"

"Espi esp," replied Espeon ("Thanks, Wes."). She quickly delved back into the fray of the battle and without any command, smacked Spinarak with a Return, finishing off what Umbreon had started. Spinarak was already worn out from the chase and from the biting he had received that Espeon's Return caused him to faint.

Trudley grunted with frustration but then said as he recalled Spinarak to the Poke ball, "Don't worry Wes, I've got your little present right here!" He lifted out a Great Ball and Wes felt his face pale. He had once owned Great Balls…for Snagging…

"Go! Makuhita!"

Rui screamed as the Makuhita emerged from the Great Ball. "Wes, it's that Makuhita that killed the boy! It's that weird Pokémon! Wes, Wes, watch out! It's not afraid to attack people! Be careful! Wes, watch out!" she screamed over again until her cries of terror became more and more incoherent.

"Rui!" gasped Wes, running towards her and trusting that Espeon and Umbreon would keep Makuhita busy. "Don't faint him, guys, okay?" he called back as he grabbed her arm to steady her. "Rui, are you okay?"

"Its heart…" she gasped, shaking all over. "Its heart…so…dark…full of…evil…Wes, it'll attack you…!" She collapsed onto the ground on her knees, head down. "I'm sorry…it's just hard…to stay awake…his emotions are strong, Wes. Hate…anger…but I don't know…who he's directing all that feeling to…perhaps it's to…Trudley…you have to…Snag it…" She looked up, eyes wide. Sweat beaded down her forehead. "I'm sorry, Wes…but his heart…I can't help it…I can feel it…it…hurts…" Her right hand, Wes noticed, was pressed against her chest, right above her heart. She looked back down, taking deep, gulping breaths, and forced herself to stand again. "I'll be okay. Knowing that you can Snag him and give him a better life…save him…I feel better now. Go, Wes." She leaned against the bookshelf as Wes returned his attention to the Makuhita.

Even without any of the special (and mysterious) ability that Rui had, Wes could tell that something was up with the Makuhita. His expression was far fiercer than normal, and when his not-exactly-open-eyes fell upon Wes, Wes felt his blood run cold.

"Makuhita, Shadow Rush!" commanded Trudley.

"UMBRI!" cried Umbreon ("OUCH!").

"Stellaluna!" Wes called, his anxiety mounting. "Retaliate with Bite! Quickly! Sunny, set up a Reflect to protect you both! That Makuhita's strong and you need to be careful. No, Sunny, don't use Psychic, just set up Reflect and focus on trying to dodge Makuhita's attacks."

Espeon nodded and began focusing her mental power into setting up a barrier that would increase both of their defenses so that Makuhita's assault wouldn't hit so hard.

"Stellaluna, keep on using Bite!" called Wes.

Umbreon leapt at Makuhita and gave him a quick nip before leaping away to avoid a "Shadow Rush". What was Shadow Rush? Wes had never heard of that attack before. Was it some move that this mysterious "Cipher" had come up with that was the strongest move in Orre? Wes hoped not. He whipped out a Poke ball from his bag and plugged it into the Snag Machine. It disappeared into it and reappeared right in his hand.

"Snag ball, go!" he yelled, flinging it with his well-practiced aim and whirling around in a circle as he did. He landed, leaning forward in a stance that made him look like he was ready to pounce, his eyes intent on the progress of the Snag ball. From the Snag ball, rays of light extended that looked like looming claws. They snatched Makuhita and the Snag ball landed right in the middle between Wes and Trudley. Wes watched as the Snag ball wriggled back and forth as Makuhita struggled, hoping that it was a successful Snag…

"Dammit!" Wes hissed as Makuhita broke out.

"Go on, Shadow Rush," crooned Trudley as Wes was reaching into his bag again. "Shadow Rush…Wes."

Wes whipped his head around and his heart skipped a beat. Makuhita was readying an assault…onto him. He immediately stood, all thoughts of Snagging forgotten, and just as his defensive instincts that had been nailed into him by Gonzap and the rest of Team Snagem kicked in, he suddenly saw red.

His head felt like it was on fire, splitting in half. He cried out at the sudden onset of the headache—that was most certainly and understatement—and felt like shouting "FUCK!" at the pure unfairness of it all. A pain spell…at a time like this?

He fell onto the ground, pressing the side of his head against the carpet, wishing that the pain could end…the awful, awful pain…

"WES, HE'S GOING TO ATTACK YOU! WES! WES!" Rui screamed, although she was unable to move, and now both her hands gripped her chest with such a force that she looked ready to rip her heart from herself and throw it out the window.

"ESPEON!"

"UMBREON!"

Espeon and Umbreon ran towards Wes as fast as they could, their shrill howls of fear the only sounds that processed correctly in Wes's mind, which by now was spiraling into darkness.

Then he heard two identical wails of pain as he barely made out through his blurring, reddening vision a Makuhita flinging two cat-like forms away against the desk. They didn't get up.

The next thing he saw was a Makuhita rearing to attack him full force…

And then more crushing pain, this time centered around his chest and stomach. He yelled again, curling into a fetal position, gasping for breath.

"Makuhita, STOP!"

Who was it that screamed now?

Rui kicked Makuhita away from Wes and stood protectively in front of him. "Don't touch him," she breathed. She bent down and quickly as she could, ripped the Snag Machine off of Wes's shoulder and managed to slam it onto her own, wincing as the metal dug into her skin through her clothes. No wonder Wes wore that thick jacket. As she shoved the last part of the contraption on her hand, she saw that Makuhita stood, waiting for her to say something next. She was surprised.

"Makuhita, come on, kill her too!" cried Trudley.

Makuhita ignored her orders.

"Makuhita," she said as gently as she could. "I'm going to save you."

"Maku-hita!" growled Makuhita.

Rui was certain that Makuhita hadn't meant to growl, but his heart was completely shut, shut tight by darkness. That was what caused it. Makuhita was now engineered to injure, to kill, to win. But when Makuhita had spoken, she was so sure that he was pleading for release…

She reached into Wes's bag and got out another Poke ball. She had seen Wes operate the Snag Machine only once, but it didn't seem too difficult. She plugged it into the shoulder end, and just like magic, it popped out the hand end into her hand. She almost missed catching it. But she did.

"Okay, Makuhita!" she cried. "Snag ball, go!" She flung it with all her strength at Makuhita, and to her surprise, the rays of light formed that characteristic taloned hand and snatched up Makuhita from the carpet. But this time, when the Snag ball landed on the carpet, hardly a second passed before little balls of light popped out of the button in the middle of the Poke ball and the button itself stopped glowing. Makuhita was caught.

"NO!" screeched Trudley. He walked up to Rui, seething with rage. "But that doesn't matter, I can still grab you ANYWAYS!" He ran towards her and grabbed her by the arm.

It was the same arm that Wes had grabbed, Rui found. She stared at Trudley, a maniac gleam suddenly leaping into her bright blue eyes.

"Truds, I think it'd be best if we left…"

"You shut your pie hole, Folly, I'm not going back to Miror B. and Cipher without taking this stupid hot chick with me!" Trudley roared.

"MAYOR ES CADE!" Rui screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ES CADE ISN'T HERE!" Trudley screamed back, beginning to walk towards the door, dragging a struggling, fighting Rui along.

"No, no, I'm NOT going with you!" Rui gasped, attempting to extricate herself from Trudley's relentless hold.

"Tough luck, hot chick," Trudley sneered back.

Rui stared at Wes, a motionless heap upon the ground, and then she looked hopelessly at Espeon and Umbreon. They, too, were also unconscious.

Or were they?

She looked up at Trudley and the next thing she saw was a flying purple blob fling herself at Trudley's face, scratching at every inch of skin reachable with long claws.

"Sunny!" she cried, taking the opportunity to nail Trudley in the crotch with her knee. "Take THAT!" she said triumphantly as Trudley buckled over, face turning purple with pain.

"Espi esp!" Espeon mewled ("Tend to Wes, I can take care of Trudley and Stell's got Folly!").

Rui looked over at Folly—poor Folly!—and found that Umbreon was standing on top of his chest with him on the floor, wailing as Umbreon bared his teeth in front of Folly's face. Rui didn't find it to be frightening since Umbreon didn't really have large fangs, but she supposed that it was because Umbreon was on her side.

She couldn't waste any more time thinking!

She rushed over to Wes's side and rolled him slowly onto his back to see the extent of his injury and almost gagged. There was a dark crimson stain slowly spreading across his jacket, and large though the area was, Rui found herself mildly surprised that his whole abdomen and chest hadn't been completely crushed in by Makuhita's attack. She felt along his sides and found that three ribs were broken and once again was surprised that his whole rib cage hadn't been completely shattered to pieces. All the same, these injuries were something to be worried about.

Wes suddenly coughed and choked on what Rui found to be his own blood. She rolled Wes onto his side as fast as she could, deciding that putting him on his back wasn't a good idea. The blood then spilled slowly from his mouth and his breaths, while still horribly sharp and shallow, resumed their irregular pattern. Better than no breathing at all, she thought desperately to herself.

"Wes," she whispered. "Wes…?"

Wes's eyes half-opened. "…Rui…" he managed to say. His voice was hardly audible and Rui's heart was now thudding against her chest, threatening to burst out.

"Wes, I'm here. I'm going to get you some medical help…"

"No, it's…okay. Help me…up."

"Wes, no—!"

But Wes cut off Rui's words. "Did you get…Makuhita or something…?"

"Yes, yes I did. I managed to operate the Snag Machine correctly." She took it off and placed it gingerly back on his own left shoulder and then slowly slid his arm through the network of wires and put the hand component around his wrist and over his left hand. "Here, I'll give it back to you now."

"Rui…help me up," said Wes weakly.

"No, Wes, you can't…!"

"Yes…I can…help me…"

Rui sighed. "O-okay, Wes." She took his hand—which caused her heart to skip a beat—and stepped backward and then pulled.

With a grunt of pain, Wes managed to stagger to his feet, but as soon as Rui let go, he stumbled and threatened to take another tumble. Rui rushed up to him and pressed herself against his shoulders to support him. "You—you were about to fall," she stammered, stepping away.

Wes leaned against her shoulder anyways as they walked. He had to walk slightly hunched over due to his ribs. "I'll manage," he said, his voice an exhausted rasp. "When we get to Agate Village, I'll get…help…"

"I thought that Makuhita had completely shattered your rib cage," murmured Rui.

"I can take a lot more than most people," admitted Wes. "But…you know what Team Snagem does…"

Rui nodded.

Espeon and Umbreon followed, guaranteeing them not a moment of silence due to their constantly meows of worry.

"Sunny…Stellaluna…into your Poke balls…" said Wes. He fumbled with two Poke balls in his jacket pocket.

"I'll do it!" cried Rui. She took the Poke balls from his shaking hands and held them to Espeon and Umbreon. "Into your balls, you two," she said. "We're going to pop you into a Healing Machine to make you and Makuhita good as new, okay?"

The two Pokémon nodded obediently as they were converted into pure energy and sucked into their Poke balls.

"Wes, you should go see the hospital downstairs," said Rui, trying to sound as authoritative as she could.

"No, I shouldn't," replied Wes. "Not only are there probably tons of wanted posters up to find me…oh, Rui, don't worry. I'll be fine. Worse has happened." He wasn't exactly lying as he said this, considering how Gonzap had treated him in his younger years. "You don't know Gonzap…do you…?" He gave her a weary smile.

"No, I don't. And I still think you should see the hospital," pressed Rui.

"No…I'll wait out here. Get some fresh air. Besides, I don't think that Mirror B. will let us escape home free. He's probably laid some other trap for us," said Wes, sounding more confident and more like himself. To Rui's surprise, his breathing was also beginning to even out. Was he really healing that fast?

"So I get to take Sunny, Stellaluna, and Makuhita into the Pokémon Center myself?" asked Rui, irritated. "Fine then. But you owe me later."

"I'll take you out to lunch. How about that?" Wes settled himself onto a bench and closed his eyes. "I'll be waiting."

Rui entered the Pokémon Center and approached the lady. For some reason, she was rather nervous. She had never owned a Pokémon of her own that needed to be restored via Healing Machine. She was always able to hold the Pokémon in her arms (Drew coming into mind here) and somehow, she was always able to revitalize them by tenderly stroking their hearts and kissing their foreheads. Perhaps it was an ability she possessed. Like her ability to see and feel those strange Pokémon that liked to use Shadow Rush. Both a blessing and a curse, she thought.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

Rui took the three Poke balls and presented them to the lady. "I need these three to be healed to full health, please," she said shakily.

"Okay! I'll take them for just a few seconds." The lady took the Poke balls and placed them in the first three out of six slots in the Healing Machine. Glowing light suffused them and flashed three times. Then the machine beeped a curious little tune and the lady popped them out of the slots. "Here you go, ma'am. Fighting fit!"

"Thank you," said Rui, surprised at how easy it was.

"We hope to see you again!" The lady gave a curt bow.

Rui left and saw that Wes had fallen asleep in the one minute she had taken to heal his Pokémon. With a groan she took him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "Wes, wake up!"

"Oh, Rui! I was just getting to finishing my beauty sleep!" Wes joked. "I'm feeling much better now. How are the Pokémon?"

"They're doing fine. Makuhita seems to be a lot calmer now that he's in better hands," said Rui. "I wonder what we should call him once he's back to his usual self. I think we should call him Matt!"

"Matt it will be if he'll accept a nickname," said Wes, getting up.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine."

Rui instinctively pressed a hand on his chest, feeling his rib cage. "Just inspecting, Wes," she said hastily, but he didn't seem alarmed. Rui was astonished at what she felt. The bones were already beginning to mend themselves. Likely it'd take a few days…but still, only a few minutes and this was what had happened!

"How do you heal so fast?" she breathed.

"I'll bet it's Gonzap. If you're around him long enough, your body learns to heal fast, or else something will always be broken," Wes joked lightly. "But honestly, I don't know. I've always been this way. I'm a lot more resilient in the desert too. Perhaps that's just the way I am. I did leave my house before I was even ten years old…humans learn to adapt."

As Wes mounted the motorbike and started it up and Rui got into the sidecar, Wes said in a quiet voice, "Rui, I'm glad to have you with me."

Rui wondered if he had meant to say it to himself and then decided to reply. "I feel the same way." She looked up at him and smiled. "If you hadn't rescued me, then I probably would be in the hands of Gonzap right now…and…from what you've told me about him, I wouldn't be too happy."

"You wouldn't," Wes agreed. "I feel like this was meant…to happen." He shook his head quickly and turned in the direction of Agate Village. "So, let's go?"

"Stop right there!"

Wes looked behind him and saw a man dressed in red step towards him, tossing a few Poke balls in his hands. "I'm Rosso. I snuck up on you from behind. Never even aware that I was here, were you? I'm not one of Mirror B.'s best underlings for nothing! Now, you're not ever going to leave Phenac City. Unless you can beat me!"

Wes was immediately grateful for their Pokémon Center detour. With great effort he stood and held up the Poke balls containing Espeon and Umbreon. "All right then," he said quietly.

"How can you win if you can't stand?" simpered Rosso. "I almost feel like going easy on you! But that'd be too nice of me." He flung a Poke ball. "Go, Grimer! Go, Spoink!"

"Your Pokémon make it seem like you're going easy on me," taunted Wes. "Sunny, go use Confusion on Grimer! Stellaluna, Bite Spoink down and then smack him hard with a Secret Power!"

The two cats leapt in unison, their graceful forms arcing through the air. Spoink bounced, terrified, in Rosso's direction, but a stiff kick sent the poor little pig flying back into the battlefield.

"That's not a nice thing to do!" cried Rui. "You just wait! If only I had my own Pokémon with me, I'd send them on you!"

"Shut up, hot chick," Rosso growled back. "Your voice is making me want to go over there and tear off your clothes. If you speak to me again, I just might give in. You'd give me the best night ever!"

Wes tensed. His vision was beginning to swim. Rage flooded his veins and he gritted his teeth. Rosso was already walking threateningly towards her. He probably had just made an empty threat, but still…

"Rosso, you stop right there!" he shouted, meeting him in the middle and standing in front of Rui protectively. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her."

"Who says?" Rosso sneered. "You? You, with your injuries? Do you want me to make them worse?"

"Just try," Wes hissed. A more feral side was being exposed…a wild, bestial side…

Rosso attempted to shove past him, only to feel a punch connect directly with his nose. At the same time, Spoink and Grimer fainted and Espeon's and Umbreon's caterwauling cries of victory filled the air.

"Your Pokémon are down, Rosso. Let's see you try now," Wes said in a dangerously soft voice. His hand shot up to Rosso's neck and began to squeeze.

"All right all right!" Rosso cried helplessly. "I'm sorry! I'll…finish the battle!"

Wes let him go.

"But just you wait. My last Pokémon isn't anything you'd want to trifle with! Ha-ha-ha." Rosso chuckled some more to himself and then yelled, "Go, Quilava! Wipe them off the floor!"

"Gwarrrraaaaaw!" roared the Quilava, its fur turning into bright flames as it landed in the battlefield.

"Wes…that's a…Shadow Pokémon…" Rui murmured. Her legs crumpled and she fainted.

"Two Shadow Pokémon in one day too tough for the chick, eh? Looks like you've got yourself quite a burden," said Rosso.

"Shut up," Wes snapped. "Espeon, use Return! Umbreon, use Bite!" He wrenched a Poke ball out of his bag and prepared it for a Snag. As Espeon and Umbreon leapt back and avoided a Shadow Rush, Wes flung the Poke ball. "Snag ball, go!"

The white hand emerged from the Snag ball and encased Quilava within it. With a clatter, the shivering Poke ball fell onto the ground. Wes and Rosso watched it carefully.

One click…

Two clicks…

Three clicks…

"Yes!" cried Wes. "Now, Rosso, you might want to get out of here along with your other henchmen. Or I'll do it for you." The pain was getting to him again, now that the heat of the battle had worn off. But he would make it. He would make it.

Rosso stared, defeated, at Wes. "Who are you?" he said desperately. Then, without waiting for a reply, he dashed off to Phenac's east gate, where he had come from.

"Loser cunt," Wes snarled to himself.

"Espi!" growled Espeon ("Watch your language!").

"Sorry," Wes grunted.

Rui was awakening again. "Did you succeed…?" she asked groggily.

Wes helped her up and nodded. "I succeeded just fine. Are you okay? We're heating to Agate Village now."


	7. Chapter Six: Pit Stop at Pyrite

You'll notice that this chapter is distinctly shorter than the other ones. I wish I could write really long, amazing fanfictions with chapters exceeding 10K words like some of the very talented can (go see Ri2 and his 100,000 word chapters), but unfortunately I can't. From now on, the pace might or might not speed up some, and there will be long chapters every now and then when the plot gets really thick (starting at Chapter 7, more than one thing will be going on at once in the plot), but otherwise please don't expect the chapters to exceed 6 or 7K. If you want to see my longer chapters, Essence makes for a long read, but even that one I might start speeding up because I'm beginning to fall out of love with it.

And I've spent so much time on it that I don't want to discontinue it either. So hopefully these two will get finished. I'm also working on a crossover between Pokemon Colosseum and Legend of Zelda (the Link in question is the Twilight Princess Link) that takes place completely separate of this one. As such, I've given Wes and Rui completely different personalities because I like experimenting ;)

* * *

Chapter Six: Pit Stop at Pyrite

Wes could feel his rib cage acting up on him again. He didn't quite know why, but he just knew that it was happening. He hunched over the handlebars, willing himself to continue. Only half an hour into their voyage across this barren, sand-bedridden, godforgotten, hell of a desert and he was beginning to find himself failing again. All those training sessions with Gonzap seemed to be crumbling underneath him like an unstable building in an earthquake. He swayed slightly in his seat, his vision suddenly blurring.

"Wes?"

The call of his name sounded distantly in his mind and registered as a faint echo.

"Wes!"

This time the shriek sounded a bit closer…

It was very sudden to Wes, what happened next. First he saw red.

Again.

Then he head split in half.

Again.

Then a column of pain reared up in his chest like a Zangoose letting forth a fury of claw swipes. He pressed down on the brakes—located on the handlebars—with his hands and with a final effort, turned off the ignition and kicked down the stand. He leaned over the handlebars, panting.

Control the pain.

Subdue it.

_The pain is not my master…not…my master…_

"Wes! Oh my Rayquaza, Wes!"

That was the last thing Wes heard before his vision gradually faded into blackness.

* * *

Rui was panicking. A sandstorm was whipping up and headed straight towards them. She could see it in the distance, and guessed that in a matter of minutes, they'd be caught in a howling storm of sand pelting them like angry flies. Quickly she got Makuhita out of the Poke ball. "Hey, Makuhita, can you help me?" she asked desperately.

"Maku!" said Makuhita, flexing his arm muscles.

Rui breathed a sigh of relief. Makuhita truly was losing his corruption swiftly with no small thanks to Wes for that. "Can you get Wes into the sidecar? He never taught me how to drive this thing but I'm going to drive it to Pyrite and get some help."

Immediately, Espeon popped out of her Poke ball. "Espi!" she cried, distraught ("He had another headache spell!").

Umbreon followed, his frightened and nervous mewls so loud that they drowned out the sound of the approaching sandstorm.

"Listen, you two, guard Wes okay? A sandstorm's heading our way and I'm going to try my best to avoid it. But if we get caught in it, protect him. Don't worry about me, I'm going to steal his sunglasses." Rui snatched Wes's sunglasses out of his hair and plopped them on her head. They were almost too big but she'd manage.

Carefully she pried the key from Wes's fingers and jammed it into the ignition, turning it this way and that. After a few seconds of fumbling, she got the motorbike to roar to life. She kicked up the stand like she would a bicycle and pressed down on a pedal that looked like it would be for acceleration. She was right. The motorbike zoomed off. Rui gradually tilted the handlebars right, surprised at its similarity to a regular bike. She drove to the far right, hoping to avoid the worst of the sandstorm. For a few moments, she prayed to Rayquaza for a wind to drive the sand to the left…and the breeze arrived. Relieved, she was able to resume the normal course to Pyrite. She'd flown over Pyrite before and knew how to get there—at least, how to recognize landmarks on the way.

"Espi," murmured Espeon ("You're on the right path.").

"Umbreon," added Umbreon ("Wes used to come here before").

It was another half-hour before Rui was able to park in front of Pyrite Town's gates. The whole town looked as she remembered it: shabby, run down, and very, very shady.

A Bodybuilder walked past her, whistling. "Hey there, pretty chick!"

_It's broad daylight! _Rui suppressed a groan and said, "Hello, sir, can you help me? A friend of mine has a few broken ribs…do you know where I can find a hospital or a hotel where he can stay to recover?"

The Bodybuilder saw Wes unconscious in the motorbike's sidecar with a wary Makuhita watching over him and sniggered. "What are you talking about, girl? That skinny little whip doesn't stand much of a chance there. Just leave him. He doesn't have anything good about him. What stands out to you when compared to me, eh? Come with me, I'll show you what _good _is!"

"Excuse me, but I asked you a question, and I expect an answer," replied Rui coolly, letting her angry side surface. Not her squeaky angry side. Her angry, angry side. She let her eyes narrow, hoping to show that she meant business.

"What answer? Pyrite Town doesn't have anything here except single guys looking for girls," replied the Bodybuilder, obviously about to lose his temper. "I happen to be one of them, and we're more than happy to use force!"

"No thank you." Rui beckoned the Makuhita forward. "Just in case you haven't noticed, I have Pokémon on me! You don't, and if you don't answer my question, I will let my Makuhita pummel you to a pulp. You don't stand a chance against him, he's very powerful."

Makuhita stepped up to her side, flexing his arms like he had done to Rui earlier. "Maku kuhita!" he roared.

The Bodybuilder looked somewhat flustered but recognized that even his own "buff" body stood no chance against a Pokémon designed to fight and win. "Fine then, stupid chick," he growled in submission. "There's a Pyrite Grand Hotel right up the road. You can stay there for 100 Poke a night."

"Thank you." Rui mounted the motorbike again and rode it up the main road. Sure enough, there was a building that resembled a metal box with a faded sign that read PYRITE GRAND HOTEL: ONLY 100 A NIGHT! A BARGAIN! across the top. She parked the motorbike in the nearly nonexistent parking lot and with Makuhita's help, took Wes inside.

"Thank you, Makuhita," she murmured.

"Maku!" Makuhita replied. Almost a happy reply. Rui felt a small smile cross her face.

"Hello, I am the manager of the Pyrite Hotel! Do you need to spend a night?" An old man sat behind a small desk in a small lobby area. As far as Rui could see, the hotel was one floor and only had five or six rooms.

"I need a room for tonight," replied Rui. "And as soon as possible, please. My friend's been hurt."

"…I see…" the man replied, typing in a computer. "Okay! All set! You'll be this room to my direct right. Here's the key. We don't make much business so you're free to leave whenever, just make sure you pay once you're done. Remember—it's 100 Poke a night and you'll be arrested by our local police chief for theft if you can't pay up! Have a happy stay!"

"Th-thank you!" said Rui breathlessly, taking the key. "Come, Makuhita. And you guys too, Stellaluna and Sunny."

Espeon and Umbreon followed her while Makuhita supported Wes, who was still unconscious. Rui unlocked the door and sighed, collapsing onto a nearby bed. The room was fairly small, with only one twin sized bed and a small chair. There was also a set of drawers for holding important items or clothes, and on top was a TV and a remote. There was a bathroom too, of course, near the entrance of the hotel room.

"Guess Wes gets the bed tonight," Rui thought aloud. "Makuhita, guard the room for now. I'm going to go and fetch Wes's bag."

"Maku!" said Makuhita.

Rui dashed outside to the motorbike and opened up the trunk with a jerk of the key. "Somewhere…here!" she gasped, lifting with all her might Wes's bag. She wondered how he managed to carry it. He was so strong…and persistent…a bit stubborn too, she supposed…and full of stamina. Rui felt heat rise to her cheeks and rushed back inside. She unloaded the contents of Wes's bag onto the floor and searched frantically for a first-aid kit.

"Oh, I can't believe he doesn't have anything but Pokémon medicines! He doesn't have any band-aids, any antibiotic cream…nothing! What on earth!" Rui cried, throwing a few pellets of Pokémon food into the air in frustration. Stellaluna, Makuhita, and Sunny leapt onto the chow and easily cleaned up the floor.

"I need some help," Rui whispered. She walked slowly up to Wes and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Wes…" She couldn't help herself. She slowly ran a hand through his hair, surprised at how soft it was, and then stroked his cheek, running her index finger over the white strip across his face. Why was that there? Was it a tattoo? A tattoo signifying his role in Team Snagem?

His eyes were closed, and he was so tense… Rui felt her heart drop down to her stomach and gulped, unbuttoning his jacket to see if his ribs were doing any better. It was disgusting to her. There was blood everywhere on his T-shirt, which was also blue. Hating herself, Rui slip her fingers under his shirt and felt the skin. It was swollen and there was sticky, warm liquid everywhere. Blood. Rui felt upwards and gasped. There was a jagged, sharp edge poking out of him. She cried out with pain as the edge cut her finger. Swiftly she withdrew her hand and sucked on the small wound.

"Espi…" mourned Espeon ("Oh, no…").

"Umbri umbri!" cried Umbreon ("Normally it takes more than this to stop him!").

"I realize that," Rui murmured in response. "But…I don't know. Perhaps he's just had so much going on…perhaps he's been so stressed out." She felt hot tears try to free themselves from her eyes. Oh, why now? Why did she always have to cry over everything? She sniffed. "I'm worried. I'm so worried!"

She put her hands in her face and cried aloud.

"Maku…"

A gentle paw was patting her back.

She looked up, hiccupping. "Oh…Makuhita…" She blinked, the tears still gushing down her face. "You're…kind…you really are…"

"Maku hita," Makuhita replied somberly.

"I know…it'll be okay…" Rui closed her eyes. "Ho-Oh…Ho-Oh is watching over us…and…Rayquaza…!" She burst into a fresh wave of tears. She was worried. So worried.

_Wes could hear the noises of some humdrum city as life went on around him. From outside of his closed eyelids he could see blurred colors and flashing lights…_

"Didn't you once say you could recover Pokémon by holding them?" asked Espeon.

"I never said that," replied Rui, anxiously watching Wes.

"Well, perhaps you thought it. Sunny confuses thoughts with words a lot." Umbreon nuzzled Wes's cheek. "It's worth a try. Why don't you try it with Wes? He may not be a Pokémon…but he's never been held before…he's very lonely, Rui."

"…Wait!" Rui gasped. "I'm talking to you! What is this? I'm actually talking to you! And I can understand every word you say! I know that Wes can understand you two, that's a given. But me!"

"Perhaps it is your closeness to Pokémon and nature and your acute ability to feel the emotions and aura of those around you that bonds you with us. Your meeting with Wes was well-timed…his mental and emotional stability have never been secure," mused Espeon. "Nonetheless, try it on Wes. He might recover with you holding him. Or he might decide to wake up."

"There's not much left for him to live for," said Espeon. "The bond he feels with you is unusually deep. He's never felt so connected to another human being in his life. You two have known each other for but a few days, and yet already it seems as if you have known each other for the longest time. As if you two once met."

"Once…met…" Rui reached out her fingers once more to Wes's peaceful expression. "I feel like…I feel like we did…" She placed a towel carefully on Wes's bloodstained chest and before she could even think, quickly scooped his upper half into her arms. She had no idea why she was listening to the two Pokémon. She had no idea why she was doing this. Like she had cradled Drew when he was injured, she gently rocked Wes. Back…and forth…back…and forth…

* * *

_Wes realized that someone was holding him. Not by the neck, pinned against a wall, like Gonzap enjoyed doing. Someone was holding him gently, carefully, like he was someone fragile, someone that needed love._

_Love…_

* * *

"Oh, Wes…" Rui whispered.

Espeon and Umbreon had curled up next to him and were both pretending to be asleep. In reality, they wanted to hear what Rui was saying. According to Espeon, the things one said and thought when alone were far more profound and honest than any other thought or speech.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She buried her head in Wes's neck and shoulder. "It's just that…when they told me…I was so mad…because…Team Snagem…Team Snagem ruined my life. I know they did…it's become clearer and clearer to me as the days have passed. My past is becoming clearer and less muddled…it's still a mess, most of it. But I know. My parents are dead…and…Team Snagem killed them.

"I was in Agate Village once…and Team Snagem almost destroyed the Relic Shrine… They've messed up so much of my life that I hate them…I hate them so much." Tears began trickling down Rui's cheeks. "And to know that you were responsible for the poor Makuhita…"

"Maku!" cried Makuhita. "Maku…maku…" He waddled up to Rui and hugged her arm. "I forgive."

"Makuhita!" gasped Rui. "You're…talking!"

"I remember myself now," said Makuhita, standing up straighter. "It was Wes that stole me away from my trainer…but…I will return to him someday. Wes has changed. He is no longer the heartless child he was. Yet he is still a child. I forgive him, Rui. And I thank you for bringing me to my senses." He looked at Wes and tilted his head, and then added, "Rui, I'm going to sleep for now. It's evening…it's been a long time."

"I didn't realize…" Rui looked out the window. "Time…flies…" She sniffed. "Oh, Wes, please wake up. There's no hospital anywhere in this city, but please wake up. I know we've known each other for a very short time, but if you were to go…" She stifled the threatening waterfall of tears and sighed. "Who would Snag all the remaining Pokémon that are suffering?"

She closed her eyes and said in a resolute voice, "I just want you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you for anything and everything you've ever done to hurt me or the Pokémon, or their trainers. I can see your aura…it is so conflicted. But I know that you will win yourself and that the side of you that wishes to succumb back into evil will lose and disappear. You're amazing, Wes…you really are. You're so brave. Those that do nothing evil in their lives aren't as good as those who commit evil deeds but can turn away from them and start anew. That's what my Grandpa Eagun always liked to say. I think that you're great, really. Someday, I'll tell you this…when you're listening… Someday, when Orre is peaceful again, when there is no suffering, I'll be able to tell you this. I hope that you'll reply with kindness in your voice, with your gentle touch that you have given to me… Someday, Wes…"

Espeon stored the memory of Rui cradling Wes in her mind, promising herself that when it was the right time, she would show it to Wes.

* * *

_Goddammit Wes…wake up…wake up…_

_You can't stay like this, closed in on yourself, forever, can you?_

_You have to wake up sometime. Life goes on whether you like it or not, and you will have to be a part of it sooner or later. Just wake up._

_What are you doing, waiting for yourself to die? Waiting for your injury to worsen?_

_Don't you know that there is no injury? That you can keep your eyes closed but that you're not going to die?_

_And yet…Wes wished he could._


	8. Chapter Seven: Angel Fallen

Pretty thick stuff that happens here. Did I say the action would begin at Chapter 6? SORRY I LIED. Here is where you might want to pay attention. Short chapter, but actually a lot happens. Might want to get your tissue box. Or not.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Angel Fallen

_Bang._

_Why?_

_Why must you do this to us?_

_To come back…_

_And then to say farewell._

_Why come back…?_

"Joerfin…"

Joe pressed his fingers against the glass, right in front of where Ruflorrin had placed her hands. He was shaking violently, crying, and yet not crying at the same time. There was a line that he had crossed, a line that divided the tears of grief and pure grief on its own. It was to the point where tears would do nothing for him. All he could do was kneel in front of the mirror and wait for his shaking to subside.

"I'm sorry." Ruflorrin kneeled down to meet Joe and looked at him with a gaze so intense she seemed to be looking inside him. "But as there are encounters…so there are farewells… Joerfin, you must move on. Never forget…never leave behind…but never stay imprisoned by what you allow to bind you to the ground. Your wings, though broken, will one day mend. And what will you do? Stay bound and refuse to fly?"

"I know…I…know…" Joe replied, his voice breaking. "But…Ruflorrin…how could you possibly understand?"

"I do. I lost my parents to a group of murderers long ago. But I am here. This is what I have made with my life. I will never forget them. But I cannot stay in the past. I have moved on. So will you, Joerfin…you must."

"Stellen, why…?" whispered Joe, closing his eyes and pressing his palms against the ground. "Why did you have to go…why did you have to bring that with you…why did you have to press the trigger? I was watching you…and you saw me…yet…why?"

"There are questions only the One can answer, Joerfin."

"Why did the One let him die, then?" cried Joe suddenly. "Why couldn't he have saved him?"

"The One gives free will to all. What they choose to do with their life, every second, every minute, every hour, every day, is completely up to them. The One can only watch over us and hold the balance of the Universe. We do what we wish, Joerfin."

"Stop calling me that."

"But that is who you are." Ruflorrin took a step back. "Soon, Legion will call for you again. There is a destiny that awaits you. A destiny greater than what you could have possibly imagined. Whether you take the call is up to you. But it is there, waiting."

There was a knock on the door. Joe looked instinctively to his right and shouted, "I'm coming!" Then he looked back at Ruflorrin. "There's…someone at the door…"

"That's fine, Joerfin. That's just fine." Ruflorrin's voice seemed disappointed although her face gave away nothing. "I will see you soon, Joerfin."

Joe rushed to the door and opened it.

There stood Lee.

"…What is it?" he asked, slightly exasperated. The last thing he needed was some clownster cracking jokes at him. Not now…

"Your mom's out, so I figured I'd keep you company." There was no characteristic smile on Lee's face. Only sympathy.

"Oh…come in." Joe stepped aside and allowed Lee into the house.

"I'm sorry about what happened," said Lee blankly. "I really am. There's not much I can say to you, but I wish things had turned out differently."

Joe tried hard to conceal his emotions. Truly, he appreciated Lee's visiting and he really did enjoy having some company, especially during a time like this. There was nothing wrong with his best friend coming over to say hi while his mother was away arranging a funeral that would take place soon.

Yet he hated him for it. An inexplicable hate welled up in his heart that formed into an arrow and fired itself at Lee. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to suffer alone. He was strong enough to make it through this without anyone's help.

He wanted blood on his hands.

Joe licked his lips, feeling an old thirst return to him. He wished he could satisfy it.

Time seemed to slug by. Joe sat on the couch, elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands, while Lee sat next to him. Neither said a word.

It was only when the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon that Lee said, "I think my parents will be expecting me back. Joe…I'll be seeing you tomorrow, I guess. Please take care. I'll be online tonight, if you…if you want to talk. Until then?"

"Until then," Joe replied, his voice hollow.

As soon as Lee was out the door, Joe rushed into his bedroom and grabbed the list of names from atop his bed. Taking a bright red pen, he scrawled messily across it in large letters.

_LEE._

* * *

_How could it possibly be wrong if I don't feel like it? Nothing is wrong unless your conscience tells you, and is it not in your spirit that you feel guilty? Where does guilt come from? It comes from your soul, your mind, your inner conscience, telling you that you have committed evil._

_But I feel no guilt from this. I only feel pleasure…inexplicable pleasure… I feel as if I'm truly alive. I do not live until then…that is when I am most alive, when the fire in my spirit burns bright. It is who I am. Take it away from me, and I wither into nothing but a shell. It is what I must live on. My livelihood._

_How, then, could you consider it to be wrong? How, then, is it a sin?_

The moon shined bright in the skies. He could hear the soft breaths of his mother as she slept. He looked at the knife and a small smile crept across his face. _Tonight, my love, you will dine on live flesh and warm blood._

He crept upstairs and slid open the slide door that led into his backyard. All was quiet. The light of the full moon reflected off his eyes and hair and gave them a strange, ghostly white color. With half of the light blocked off by a rather large tree, half of his face was bathed in the starlight and the other half was in black shadow.

He didn't waste a minute. As quick as he could, he crossed the yard and then took a running leap over the fence and landed, gingerly placing a hand on the wet grass to steady his balance and prevent himself from making a loud noise from the landing. He looked up and froze like an animal hiding from a predator, and then he moved again.

* * *

"No, I still can't believe you died again."

Lee smiled into the webcam and then snickered. "I beat your high score, Ron. Again. Can you believe it?"

He minimized the Skype window and then opened up the Pac-Man online game that they were competing with. Lee busied himself with poking the arrow keys on his laptop as Ron's protests came through.

"No, I don't care that one of your keys sticks. Ha-ha, I still beat you…" Lee's Pac-Man ate up one of the ghosts and he said, "See, I just ate one of the ghosts. You can never do that. The ghosts always eat you."

Just then, Ron's icon went offline. Lee closed his Skype with a dissatisfied grunt and looked out the window. "Wow," he murmured to himself. "Didn't realize I'd been playing for so long already. I sure hope my parents don't notice…"

The window curtains rustled as wind came slowly through. None of the house's windows had screens on them. His parents always preferred a fresh breeze, even if it brought bugs.

"Hm?" Lee stood up and was preparing to draw the curtains when he saw a flitting shadow outside, near his gate. "Who's that, I wonder…" He popped his head outside and strained his neck to see.

All fell silent.

So it was nothing then, Lee thought. How amusing.

He closed the curtains and then began shutting down his laptop. As his Skype yawned and closed and his laptop slowly closed its other processes, Lee heard the sound of grass rustling.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

_What is this feeling of foreboding? _Lee put his head in his hands, unable to grasp it. Every hair on his body was standing on end. Tingles rushed mercilessly down his spine. _Something is…something is…so…terribly…wrong… What is it? What is it that I have failed to understand? What does my body know that I don't? _He looked up again, and immediately stifled a scream, launching himself back against the wall.

* * *

_I could feel every muscle in my body tensing. I stared into his crystal blue eyes. They were cold with fear. There was a sweat drop that slowly trickled down his face. Every part of him was on fight-or-flight._

_I could almost feel the smile tugging at the ends of my lips._

"_I really enjoyed knowing you," I whispered in my soft voice._

_He couldn't reply. He was frozen with fear._

_I deliberately twitched my arm and let the moonlight glint off the silver edge of my blade. A hand rose up to his mouth and he stood, backing away, hoping to get to the door…_

_But I knew he wouldn't open it. He wouldn't dare. There was something about him… Despite his instinct…_

_He was resigned._

_He was resigned to a fate that was inevitable._

_Should I have felt guilt for it?_

* * *

I could see his eyes. Soft, grieving, mournful. And filled with rage. Hate. Anger.

But why me?

My fingers fumbled with the doorknob. I wanted to open it and run away.

In my mind, the voice of Legion began to speak to me. Its voice, though muddled and echoing, a faded ghost of what it had been in my dreams, conveyed only one message. That this was my fate. That for him…this was what I had allowed myself to fall into.

I could fight back. I could win.

But how could I look at him and think that?

He was so weak…so helpless.

I wanted to help him.

Slowly my fingers pried themselves off the doorknob. I stepped confidently forward, knowing what awaited me. Just, please, Legion…let it be painless…

Will I save you, my friend?

* * *

_Why is he standing there?_

_Why does he not move?_

_He knows…_

_He knows._

_A small tear courses its way down my cheek. I look up at him, hardly able to meet his gaze. My breaths are shaking, my body quivering with tears that refuse to be shed. Perhaps it is better that way._

_I'm sorry…_

_But I can't go on living…not like this…_

_My heart craves blood…I crave blood._

_It has been too long…_

_So why do you stand there, my friend? The friend I have known for as long as I remember. Why do you stand there, instead of fighting back?_

_He looks so pure, like an innocent lamb bound and placed upon the pillar, ready to be sacrificed._

_And yet, he knows._

* * *

There is a destiny that awaits you, my friend. You will live a new life. A life of beauty, of blessing. A life that means something besides the slaughter that has become your only way of survival.

I am but one of the instruments that shall move you along your path…

And so I stand.

He moves slowly.

Time folds in on itself.

The moonlight bathes him in a pure, glowing halo, and yet, his face is in shadow. Only his eyes glow. A small pearl of light makes its way down his cheek. Instinctively a reach towards him and wipe it away with the tip of my thumb.

He grabs my wrist, and all humanity leaves him.

He is like a feral, bloodthirsty beast, wanting to tear apart every inch of my body.

I see it in his face the moment before it happens.

I will save you, my friend…

Don't you know that I would do anything for you?

* * *

_Your blood is sweet._

_It tastes good on my tongue._

_It refreshes me like a cool drink of water on a hot summer day._

_Your blood is tantalizingly sweet._

_I want it all._

* * *

He is on all fours on top of me. Blood drips down his chin.

Beside him, a knife coated in a thin layer of blood lays on the floor, staining the carpet red.

My conscience is fading…

It is my blood.

He leans over and presses his cold lips against my neck. I shudder.

My vision blurs.

I can feel him sucking my lifeblood out of me. I can hear his sigh of satisfaction. Then he looks at me.

He looks at me one last time.

I want to speak, yet I cannot form words. I can only breathe and let myself fade.

His face is right over mine, and his eyes are glistening. For one last moment, he looks like him again. For one last moment, he is human, his sanity returned. The last threads of his humanity are about to break.

He presses his forehead against mine, and I can feel his tears on my skin.

"I'm sorry."

_But it's okay…it's okay…_

_Joerfin…Joerfin…_

_I forgive…_

Did I save you?

* * *

_There is nothing left here for me._


	9. Chapter Eight: Impasse

Kinda short and meant to wrap up the short mini-plot that occurs before the actual Pyrite action. It's a bit messily written but after spending quite a while trying to tweak it, this was the best I could come up with :|

* * *

Chapter Eight: Impasse

At first, Wes was aware of dim lighting. Of a cool atmosphere. Of something beneath him. Rather firm, but still with some give. Something hard underneath his head. Something supporting his back.

Where was the pain?

There was no pain.

_Wake up, Wes…wake up._

_ Come on…you can do it. Just open your eyes and say hi to whoever you greet. Ask where you are. Is it really that difficult?_

Wes took a deep breath.

Still, there was no pain.

What happened to him?

"Wake up…Wes…"

A pleading voice for him to return from his half-sleep.

There was no other way out.

Dreading what he was about to meet, he opened his eyes and attempted a wry smile. "Hello, there," he said calmly.

Rui's face was abnormally close to his.

He didn't feel any rush of surprise or fear. In fact, he felt nothing. Only an unusual sense of peace and calm.

"You're…awake." A smile of relief pulled at Rui's lips. "You're okay."

"What happened?" he asked. "Where…am I?" He tried to sit up, but Rui pushed him back down.

"We're in Pyrite City. We had to stop here for you because you were in a…a bad condition… Got a hotel room at the Pyrite Hotel, it's okay I guess. Tolerable. And now you're awake…and you're all better."

Unconsciously, Wes lifted his head and allowed himself to drift closer to Rui. "I guess we're even now."

"I guess we are."

Espeon and Umbreon watched excitedly. They could hardly contain themselves, but knew that if they moved, the moment would be ruined.

Now was the time, Espeon thought, for her dear master to learn of the beauties of life…

"Thank you," Wes breathed.

Rui leaned over him. Her hair wasn't up anymore and cascaded like a shimmering copper waterfall over her shoulders.

"I…guess there wasn't much else for me to do, you know," she stammered quietly. "I didn't want to lose you. Dunno why…I guess no one would want to lose a friend of theirs, right? I don't know what…what I'd do without you."

It was the first time anyone had ever said that to Wes. He could feel his eyes burning and he willed himself not to cry. Orre did not treat the soft hearted well.

"But…Wes…" Rui continued, almost relentlessly. "I'm glad that what I did was enough…and you're okay…and you're, well, you. I wouldn't like for you to be anyone else…"

"No one?" Wes thought his heart was forgetting how to beat. His lungs were forgetting how to breathe for sure.

"No one." Rui was a bit closer now, and Wes realized that he had been very much unobservant during their quiet conversation how much closer he'd moved as well. He was still laying on the bed, of course, now that Rui wasn't cradling him anymore (so that's what it had been, that sensation…), with his back comfortably against the pillows. But now he was propping himself up a bit with his elbows so that he could lift his head. Rui was sitting next to him, her legs bent and her arms stretched out right above his shoulders so that her face was directly above his.

Without thinking, Wes took a lock of her hair and curled it mindlessly with a finger. Rui smiled sheepishly and looked away. "You've never seen it down before, huh?"

"No…I haven't. You should do it more often."

"It's hot outside, though." Rui looked back at him. Silence fell.

_Come on…come on…_

Espeon wished she could leap forward and shove Rui's head down.

Umbreon had to stifle a loud laugh.

"Rui…I…" Wes didn't know what to say next. Everything he wanted to say had twisted itself up into many knots and it was impossible for him to untangle everything into coherent speech. He closed his eyes, wondering what to say next.

Like twin magnets, they were draw closer together.

_This was…meant to be…_

Wes felt her lips on his. And still, there was no fear. No retaliation of battle reflexes. There was surprise. At how it felt. At how tender a human being could be to another. Wes didn't want to lose this. He allowed himself to give in to his emotions, hoping that he could remember this feeling forever.

He felt…

Loved.

_Is this what a kiss is supposed to feel like?_

Rui had never kissed a guy before, and her parents had always threatened her with all sorts of whimsical and extremely creative punishments if they caught her in the act. She felt almost rebellious, doing this.

But she hadn't done it deliberately. It had happened on its own. Everything had happened so perfectly. What kind of moron would miss this opportunity?

For the first time, there was a hole in her heart that felt mended. The hole that Team Snagem had dug, the spot in her soul that they had torn away. At last, it was being refilled and replaced with something that wasn't temporary. Something that didn't last only a few moments and then leave her more empty than before.

It was Wes, she realized.

Sure, he was being a bit sloppy. But did it matter anymore to her? All her fantasies of being given a perfect, drool-free kiss by some handsome Prince Charming as they rode upon a beautiful white horse. Farfetch'd, of course.

She had seen Wes selflessly protect her from Russo despite his own injuries. She had seen the pain in his eyes when she confronted him about his past as a top Snagger working under that evil Gonzap. He was genuine, he was pure…

He was Wes.

For the first time, she felt cared for. As if there was someone else besides Rayquaza that gave a damn about where she was and what she did.

And there was.

There was Wes.

_Is this what it feels like to be loved?_

Espeon and Umbreon watched, fixing the memory in their minds.

_We are proud of you, Wisteria… We will help you as our wounds heal. You have been redeemed many times over. Maybe you will know now. And if not, we will always be here for you._

A curious quietness had settled upon the hotel room. Wes was cooking some lunch using the small stove that was in the room and Rui was sorting through Pokémon supplies and making sure that they had everything. Right after breakfast, they had received a small gift package from Mr. Kiffster containing ten Great Balls as a gift to their fabulous defeat of Russo and the other underlings of Miror B.

Espeon and Umbreon were opening up cans of Pokémon food for Makuhita and Quilava after they felt like waking up.

"Do I have any Super Potions in there?" asked Wes, breaking the silence.

"Yes, you still have five," Rui replied, laying them out on the bed. "I'll put them right on top so you can see them. You also have five Full heals, but only four Antidotes. You have five of all the other status-curing potions, and you have two Potions. Will that be enough?"

"I think the Colosseum here has a Healing Station," Wes said. "Here's some lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Ummm!" cried Rui. "My favorite kind! Thanks!" She dove at her share and began wolfing it down like a Beartic. "Where are we headed to today? I don't want to leave to Agate yet…you're still recovering."

"I realize," Wes replied slowly, finishing his sandwich. "Suns and Stells need some exercise… Perhaps there's some trainers around to battle."

"Perhaps." Rui finished what was left of her food as well and leapt up. Wes donned his Snagging Machine and they left the room together.

* * *

Next chapter continues the Joseph arc :)


	10. Chapter Nine: Portal

A bit longer because quite a bit happens here. I tried to make it well-written because it DOES hit a VERY sensitive topic (depression/suicide). If you are easily affected by these things, either brace yourself or please read something else. I'm not trying to sound attention-greedy or anything, I'm quite serious. I do not want to offend or hurt anyone, nor do I wish to remind anyone of anything that could have happened in anyone's past.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Portal

_ At first, he thought he was in heaven._

_ But then he remembered what had come to pass, and he remembered where he was._

_ His mind was still foggy, as if half in a dream, half in reality. His limbs—they, too, refused to move, still swimming in a heaven that no longer existed._

_ His eyes, clearer than before, glistened like pure water illuminated by the golden son._

_ And then he remembered what he must do._

* * *

Joe was sprawled on the sofa, watching the television, wondering if the headline news was going to appear.

"Hm, interesting, a traffic jam on the interstate even though it's the weekend," his mother commented lightly. Then she exited the living room. "I'll make you some lunch, honey. You feeling all right?"

And she was gone before Joe could reply.

What he was expecting…

Why wasn't it showing?

His brow furrowed. He had been so sure it was a clean kill.

Perhaps his parents hadn't reported it to the police. Or perhaps his parents hadn't even bothered opening up his bedroom door to find the atrocity that lay before them on the ground, as good as dead.

Joe turned off the TV. He was incredibly bored. He loped upstairs, swaying unsteadily to one side. Every few steps, he had to catch himself on the railings or on the wall to make sure he didn't fall over.

A strange weakness gripped his limbs and exhausted his heart.

The mirror was there, in Katherine's room, as clean as ever…

Unconsciously, he staggered towards it. Everything else seemed slightly out of focus, as if he was in a stupor, half-dreaming, half-awake.

Only one, quiet word escaped his lips before he collapsed before the mirror.

"Ruflorrin…"

_He was quite sure it was a dream. That girl, with her copper hair, was bent down next to him, helping him up…_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ Was he okay?_

_ "It's all right. You're here now." She stepped back and smiled a wide, close-lipped smile of contentment. Behind her, the yellow-haired boy appeared his bright, feline eyes fixated on him._

_ Then the yellow-haired boy offered him a goblet. Within it, crimson liquid slopped back and forth, dancing droplets flying into the air in an arc and splashing back into the main body of scarlet. "Drink."_

_ What was that stuff?_

_ "You, the warrior of Legion…" Ruflorrin murmured. Her eyes narrowed and her smile grew grim. "Stripped down to a mere shadow. And yet…Legion still sees some hope in you…"_

_ Then they both faded into the climbing shadows._

_ And a voice, a deep, ancient voice laden with a memory extending beyond time, a voice that did not belong to the shackles of Time, a voice that belonged to a one whose legacy had no beginning and no end, began to echo from the fading light._

_ "…Do you…wish for…a new…life?"_

_ A pause._

_ "I have seen you…you have…suffered."_

_ Each word was long and slow. This one had time to spare. To be out of time was to never run out of it._

_ "Do you…want to…know what…life is?"_

_ A pause._

_ "I…can grant you…life. True…life. Real…life."_

_ A pause, longer than the rest._

_ "I…chose…you."_

_ A presence wrapped around him. He could see no flesh, no blood, no skin or fur or anything else solid. But he knew that this voice, this One, was here. Right here._

_ "I…will give you…a…choice."_

_ Choice?_

_ "There…is a world…beyond yours. It is…in…chaos."_

_ Chaos?_

_ "Save…that world. Meet…your…guardian…she awaits…you."_

_ Guardian?_

_ "You know…her…deep down. But…do not…ask of her…"_

_ Ask what?_

_ "And I will…give you…new birth. New…life. Live…life…to the fullest… See it's…beauty. I…will do that. What…is your…decision?"_

_ As in…leave Earth? Forever?_

_ "Nothing…is forever…my love."_

_ He knew what he would choose. It was the only thing he could choose. This One was the answer…the ultimate answer. It was an offer not made to many. But before he could tell the One his choice, he had to ask._

_ Why me?_

_ "…You…know why…"_

_ Then I will take…your offer._

A soft, gentle hand extended out to him. His mind blank, he felt his own hand take that soft, gentle hand.

He looked back once at the mirror. It was foggy and unclear. There were ten million different futures in it, and he could pick but one. He could hear the popping of the stove and the fizzles of the microwave.

Then Legion appeared and the hand fell away.

Legion's many eyes gazed upon him and their bodies circled around him in a dark, unified mass.

_ No._

He recoiled at the sight of them and searched for that hand. Yet it was nowhere to be found.

_YOU. CANNOT. PASS._

Why not? Why can't I pass?

_IT. IS. WHAT. IT. IS._

He could feel the tears slowly forming in the corners of his eyes at the frustration of being rejected. Rejected by this apparitions that were hardly real. They were ghosts. They were the ghosts that haunted his dreams.

_JUST. BECAUSE. WE. CANNOT. APPEAR. AS. PHYSICAL. FLESH. AND. BLOOD. DOES. NOT. MEAN. WE. ARE. NOT. REAL._

Ghosts.

They were ghosts!

* * *

And then all collapsed around him, and he awoke once more.

"Joseph!"

He opened his eyes slowly and saw the worried face of his mother drifting above him. He struggled to get his lips to say something, but they refused to move.

"Joseph, I saw you passed out. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"…Just…feel funny," he managed to finally say after a great deal of effort. He felt abnormally weak. Like something had sucked all the life out of him. "Tired."

"Can you walk? Do you need to go to the hospital? I can call 911 or I could drive you, or…"

"No…it's okay." Joe slowly sat up and stared at the foggy mirror. The image of Ruflorrin appeared, her eyes wide and sad. He needed to talk to her. She looked like she had something to say.

"Can you stand?"

Joe gripped the edge of his mom's bed's mattress and began to push himself upwards. His head swam and his body threatened to bring him crashing back down. His feet felt like blocks of lead. But he knew that he had to get his mom out of the room if he wanted to see Ruflorrin, the only person he wanted to see right now. He managed to stand and then sat on the edge of the bed. "I can stand, mom," he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Just a bit tired."

But the world-weary exhaustion wasn't completely gone from his voice, and his mom still seemed concerned. Finally, she stepped back and said, "I understand." Her voice was quiet, subdued, and vulnerable. Then she left.

"That wasn't very tactful," came Ruflorrin's quiet voice.

"I didn't want her in the room anyways," Joe replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I dunno. I feel weak. Like my body doesn't want to continue functioning. And my head…I can't…see right…"

Ruflorrin pressed her hands against the glass wall that separated them. It occurred to Joe that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying, but had something all her own to say.

"Joerfin…you are Joerfin," she murmured, her eyes staring past him.

Joe tentatively placed his hands right in front of hers, leaning closer to the glass. "Ruflorrin...will I ever see you...in person? For real? I only…I only want to see you…" His voice quivered as he asked, "Do you…do you even exist?"

So like a child, she thought, sadness welling up in her heart. So young, so broken.

"Ruflorrin! Why are you crying?" asked Joe.

"I cry for you," whispered Ruflorrin. She bowed her head, letting her hands drop. "So much has happened...so much. Yet there is no mercy shown. Nothing in this cruel world that you live in." She looked up again, her blue eyes shining fiercely. "Do you know what I would give for you to live a new life, a different life, where you were loved always, where there would be no suffering or grief? I would give anything."

"Ruflorrin, I-"

Ruflorrin lifted up her hand, signaling for him to remain silent. He obeyed. "Joerfin, I cannot linger here for much longer. I haven't been given infinite time to see you here. I am sorry. But I must go...Joerfin, I cannot come back. I am already stretching to the limits the laws of dimensions. If I break them, I will die. But...Joerfin?"

Joe had to curl his hands into fists to prevent himself from screaming at her, screaming at anything, out of the anger and deranged grief that now shot through his heart, breaking it in two. "I...am Joseph. And I don't understand. You said…you said you were my guardian…why can't you stay? Why can't you stay here?"

"Joerfin." Ruflorrin closed her beautiful blue eyes. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?" he asked, his voice surprisingly cold, like ice.

Ruflorrin shuddered upon hearing this. "Promise me that you...will live. And hope. I will see you again. There is a destiny for you that shall manifest itself soon. You..." She took in a deep breath and then continued, "You will come to a new world, a new life, Joerfin. Where you are...more." Then she smiled warmly. "Joerfin, when I see you again...give me a kiss."

Joe felt his head nod mechanically.

"Then...Joerfin...this is goodbye."

Ruflorrin faded from the mirror.

There was nothing left.

Since that night…

_There is nothing left for me here._

* * *

_In his mind's eye, he could see a crouched figure._

_ He longed to know who that stranger was._

_ Then he saw that the figure was crouching on the cliff's edge. Below, the waves of the inferno splashed upon the rocks, frothy fingers grappling for the figure's life._

_ Then the figure stood and behind him, he saw a pair of wings._

_ Then the wings fell away and the figure fell._

_ The fingers consumed him whole._

_ I…see…you._

* * *

He longed to run, far away. He longed to find a corner in this world, where nobody would ever find him. He longed to find a deep recess somewhere in this universe where he could let himself fall away, where no one would ever realize he had gone and where no one would ever notice his disappearance.

He knelt in front of the mirror, fists on the ground. His back was hunched and his hair fell over his eyes, which were closed. He did not look tormented anymore. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was tranquil now. No longer did the emotions within him clash in a titanic battle of wills. His whole mind and his whole body were of one soul and of one choice.

He had to go.

* * *

_He clasped his hands together._

_ He felt his hair, his face._

_ He pressed his palms against his chest, his ribs, his abdomen._

_ He could feel the fabric of his clothing and he could feel the warmth of his skin._

_ He could feel the constant pulsing of his heart._

_ He could hear himself breathe._

_ He looked around._

_ And he could look and see._

_ He pressed his forefinger against his lips and could feel them._

_ He spoke and he could speak and talk._

_ He looked at his legs and moved them._

_ And he found that he could walk and walk towards a destination._

_ He laughed, and the sound was music to his hears._

_ He was here._

_ If only he could see him now._

_ Now…_

* * *

It was…such a long time later…

Time…

It held no meaning for him now.

His every waking moment was spent desperately trying to keep his own sanity, to keep his mind. He spent so much _time _collapsed in upon himself. He could hear his mom's frantic cries. He could see her call number after number. He could see the white walls of the hospital and feel the softness of the bed.

He only wished that his mother stop, that she give up, and let him rest. Permanently rest.

It was the only semblance of peace he was asking for.

No one was giving it to him. Not the monsters that wore human skins in white coats, not those that questioned him of his state of mind only to receive no answer, and not his mother.

He didn't want to answer anyone's questions. He didn't want to have to open his eyes to another morning and stare at a needle in his hand and another stranger's face. The only face in his mind was Ruflorrin's…

And another face that he could not speak the name of.

In the end, it was his mother that decided it was time for a retreat, as she called it, to her sister's beach house. She decided that it would be the only way to bring him back.

Him, he thought.

_You lost him so long ago._

* * *

_ I want to see you again._

_ I want you to see me._

_ I want you to know that I forgave you long ago._

_ I want you to know that I love you._

_ I want you to know that I miss you._

_ I want you to realize your purpose…_

_ I want you to know that life is beautiful._

_ I want you to know that I am here for you._

_ I want you to know that I will never let go of you._

_ I want you…I want you to know…_

_ That you are still here._

_ I haven't lost you._

_ I won't lose you._

_ The world may burn, but I will allow myself to burn before I let go of your hand._

* * *

He stood at the edge of one of the many sheer cliffs that overlooked the beach area, where frolicking tourists and guests played amongst the white sands and the blue waters.

Peaceful, it was.

He was thinking.

He was thinking about nothing.

Behind him was his mother, standing at the edge of the road. Her face was kept in shadow because of her large beach hat. But he knew her face.

She was resigned.

Resigned to his fate, and resigned to know that she would lose everything she had ever loved.

She realized now that he had never been here. From the moment her first love was ripped away from her, and them. They had never been here. With his death, they had died.

_I am here._

He stood on the cliff, the wind blowing through his golden hair. The setting sun cast reflections of fiery clouds and violet skies in his brown eyes, old beyond his own years and weary.

Beneath him waves crashed into the rock, pulling it away, bit by bit, with their frothy fingers. Soon in a hundred thousand years these cliffs would disappear, defeated by the sheer persistence of the ocean and the wind working as one.

As all things eventually did.

There was nothing left for him here…nothing left that had any meaning. Part of him wanted to stay, to see if there was anything, but for the most part, he was doubtless.

There was nothing left. All was gone.

Every single one of the lives he had stolen now came back to him. He could recall every name, every face. He could recall their personalities and their smile, their eyes.

Lee…

He looked up. _Lee, forgive. Please forgive._

His breaths were quickening. Was it perhaps the heat of the moment? Was it perhaps the realization of what he was about to do? Was he scared? Scared of the prospect of…dying? Death was but another door…the door that opened and led to another journey. Whatever followed after death could only ever be known by those that had passed on, but there was more after life. As life faded into death, so death faded into life…

"Joseph."

The clear voice of his mother, infused with another.

The call of Ruflorrin.

"Joseph."

There was no time left. No time to think, no time to decide, for indeed he had known, long ago, that he had left beyond the void. To live for except the next kill he could make, the next murder he could commit…it had been his shell, needing the life of others to fend for itself.

He balanced on the balls of his feet and then jumped.

He was falling…falling…he held out his arms and let himself fall, closing his eyes. From the distance he looked as if he was asleep and at peace, as if all of his inner turmoil had suddenly ceased.

_You are enough. We are enough. You will always be enough. You are loved. You are unique. You are your own. You will always be someone. You are irreplaceable…_

This was the deepest recess of this world, beyond which none of the living could travel. There was another world of the Beyond. A world that only the departed had access to. It was a world where he could dwell upon himself and find himself once more.

* * *

_I am looking into a pool…_

_ It is a world beyond which I cannot reach._

_ Yet I reach my hand…and I can feel him…_

_ I have extended my hand._

_ Just take it…my friend…take it, and I will show you what it is like to live._

* * *

The voices of Legion resounded in his head.

He was standing on a street.

Everything was strangely exaggerated, from the play of the light on the trees to the glow of stranger that was standing in front of him.

Except that this was no stranger.

_Lee._

_ Forgive…please forgive…_

His voice was clear and radiant.

"I already have, my friend."

_Why…am I here?_

He said nothing. He merely held out his hand.

And Legion appeared, once more, and they began to speak.

_WE. ARE. THE. ANCIENT. ONES._

He was not afraid this time. He was not afraid of those enigmatic apparitions that hovered before him and his friend. In the oddly lit neighborhood street, he was not afraid.

WE ARE CALLING YOU INTO A DIFFERENT WORLD. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN

Chosen…for what?

WE CANNOT FATHOM THE WILL OF THE ONE BUT HE HAS CHOSEN YOU. EVIL HAS RUINED THIS OLD ORDER. HE HAS CHOSEN YOU TO GO.

TO GO INTO A NEW WORLD. IT IS A WORLD NOT UNLIKE YOURS. YET IT IS FRAUGHT WITH DANGER. THERE ARE VILLIANS THAT HAVE RUN AMOK, AND THE EVIL HAS GONE UNCHECKED. WHEN THIS ORDER HAS AT LAST BEEN FINISHED AND AT LAST ALL THE SINS OF THIS UNIVERSE WILL BE ATONED FOR, YOU WILL JOIN IN THE FORGING OF A NEW ORDER.

YOU WILL MEET THE CHILD OF THE SUN AND THE SHIFTER OF THE MOON. THEY CANNOT DO IT ALONE. YOU WILL JOIN THEM.

IF YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE EVIL THAT LIES WITHIN, YOU WILL FAIL AND THERE WILL BE NO SECOND CHANCE FOR THE INNOCENT LIVES THAT STILL LIVE. THEY WILL CONTROL THE NEW ORDER AND PLUNGE IT INTO AN ORDER OF NIGHTMARES.

ALREADY THE ONE IS BEGINNING TO MOVE. WE, TOO, PREPARE TO COMBINE OUR FORCES AND AWAIT THE DAY WHEN WE CAN UNLEASH OUR FULL WRATH UPON THE DARK DEMONS THAT HAVE DESTROYED AND LAID WASTE TO THE PRECIOUS CREATION THAT IS LIFE.

Then he moved his lips and found he could speak to Legion.

"Why…us?"

PERHAPS IT IS BECAUSE THE ONE SEES SOMETHING WITHIN YOU THAT NOT MANY DO.

A divine smile graced Lee's face. His eyes sparkled.

THE ONE SEES YOU. THE ONE SEES YOUR SUFFERING. THE ONE OFFERS YOU A CHANCE…A CHANCE TO LIVE. TO FEEL LOVED AND TO LOVE. WILL YOU TAKE THIS CHANCE THAT THE ONE HAS GIVEN YOU? OR WILL YOU REJECT IT AND ALLOW YOURSELF TO FALL AWAY INTO THE VOID OF THE BEYOND?

IT IS THE CHOICE THAT YOU MUST MAKE. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AND NOW IT IS TIME TO MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICE OF YOUR OWN PATH. NO MATTER WHAT, THOUGH, THE ONE LOVES YOU AND HOPES FOR YOU A NEW AND BETTER LIFE SOMEDAY, NO MATTER WHAT MANIFESTATION YOU TAKE IN YOUR NEW INCARNATION.

He contemplated Legion's words.

YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN. JOSEPH, THOUGH YOU FEEL NO EMOTION YOURSELF, YOU ARE SO SENSITIVE TO THE FEELINGS OF OTHERS. IT MANIFESTS ITSELF IN YOUR SIGHT. YOU CAN SEE. YOU CAN SEE INTO OTHERS, SEE THROUGH THEIR EYES. YOU CAN SEE FAR, SEE LIKE AN EAGLE. PERHAPS YOU CAN SEE, TOO, INTO THE FUTURE, INTO THE PAST.

NO MATTER WHAT, YOU ARE NEVER ALONE.

He knew that there was only one choice for him to make.

"I will go, Legion," he said softly.

Beside him, Lee nodded as well, never speaking.

_LINK HANDS AND STEP INTO THE PORTAL._

So they did. A strange thrill gripped Joe's heart. A new world…a world beyond theirs…a world…of life.

A child of the sun. A shifter of the moon.

Perhaps there…

Perhaps there, he could see Ruflorrin again.

He could not forget his promise to her.

They stepped forward.

* * *

_Are you ready, Joseph?_

_ Even if you aren't…I am here…to make sure that you are._

* * *

For those of you who are horribly confused, read below. For those who wish to work this chapter out on their own, feel free to not read below.

There are two voices in this chapter.


End file.
